The Potters & the Philosopher's Stone
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Jasmine Potter, Harry's twin sister, always wished about going on an adventure to spice up her boring life with the Dursleys. So, when she gets a letter from Hogwarts in the mail, she realizes that her wish came true. What she doesn't know that is her and Harry are going on a magical adventure of a lifetime.
1. A Mishap at the Zoo

A/N: I'm a cliché because I wrote a twin!fic and a girl!Harry. For Jasmine Potter, the face-claim is Madisen Beaty.

As I was working on The Calm Before the Storm: Year 2, I was working on this one, and I decided that I would focus on this one and work on both once I get to book two, on this one. That is, if anyone like this one.

* * *

Jasmine Potter wasn't sure what woke her up, but it interrupted up her weird dream about a flying motorcycle. She laid there on the bed, thinking about the dream again. She had a funny feeling she had it before, but she couldn't recall when it occurred before.

She considered laying there on the bed, but she knew that her Aunt Petunia would be coming over to wake them up. She crawled over her twin brother, Harry, to get to the area where she kept her clothes. Her clothes, that her aunt had oh-so kindly gave her, came from a secondhand shop and hand-me-downs from her cousin, Dudley.

She pulled on a shirt and looked at her lightning bolt scar on her right upper arm. Harry had an identical one right in the middle of his forehead.

One of the first questions that she remembered Harry asking was how he got it and one of the first questions she had asked was why she had a scar on her arm instead of her forehead like Harry's. Aunt Petunia had told them they got the scars in the car crash that their parents had died in, and then told them not to ask questions.

There was a knock at the cupboard door.

"Get up you two!" Aunt Petunia ordered and knocked on the cupboard door again. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she pulled on a skirt. There was another knock on the cupboard door. "Get up you two! One of you has to watch the bacon and don't you dare burn it! I want everything to be perfect for Dudder's special day!"

Jasmine groaned at the demand and thought, _would it kill Aunt Petunia to say please?_

"What was that?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"Nothing," Jasmine replied.

"It's your turn to watch the bacon," Harry said from behind her. He was wearing his glasses and was already wearing Dudley's old clothes. "I did that yesterday."

"And it's your turn to set the table," Jasmine pointed out to him.

It wasn't much of a system, but it was one that worked. If Jasmine made breakfast, Harry would set the table, and the next day, they would switch. The only thing they did together was washing and drying the dishes and they also switched on who would wash and dry the next day as well. It was something that Jasmine came up with after many arguments they had when they were younger on who did what.

She looked at Harry. Although they were twins, they had multiple differences. While Harry's hair was black and stuck up in the back, she had curly red hair. Harry had green eyes and she had blue eyes. He wore glasses, but she didn't.

They walked together down the hallway towards the kitchen. On her way there, Jasmine stopped to eye the multiple pictures of Dudley through the years. Some people probably thought it was odd that they weren't any pictures of the twins, but that was a story that Jasmine didn't want to dive into.

"You can barely see the table." Harry whispered to her, pointing at the table which was covered with multiple presents.

Jasmine looked over at the table and pointed at a present. "He got the new computer that he wanted."

"He also got a new second television," Harry told her.

"He got a racing bike," Jasmine stated, pointing at the present.

"Why does he want a bike? We know that he hates exercise," Harry stated.

"I know," Jasmine said.

Dudley was very fat and he really hated exercise—unless one counted Dudley punching people as exercise. Harry was Dudley's favorite punching bag and his glasses were taped at the bridge, because Dudley frequently punched him on the nose. Jasmine, on the other hand, wasn't one of Dudley's favourite targets. Dudley usually just shoved and pushed her around; sometimes he pulled her hair, pinched her, and punched her in the arm or shoulder. It was Dudley's friend, Piers Polkiss who was the one who punched her everywhere else and chased after her. Due to the two of them, the Potter twins were very fast, but they were also small, probably from living in a cupboard for a decade.

"You better go watch the bacon before Aunt Petunia gets mad," Harry told her, bringing Jasmine out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right." Jasmine said and went to the stove to look over the bacon while Harry went to get some plates ready for breakfast.

Jasmine flipped the bacon over right as she heard, "You, boy! Cut your hair! You, girl! Brush your hair!" It was their uncle's, Vernon, usual morning greeting to them.

Jasmine looked at her uncle, "good morning." She looked at Harry. He had taken many frequent trips to the barber shop, but it made no difference. His hair was just untamable.

Jasmine's hair also seemed to be also untamable, because it was a mix of bushy, curly type of messy. She would try to brush her hair, but her aunt and uncle didn't give her a brush, because they didn't want to spend money on them. The only money they spent on her was on second-hand clothes for Jasmine, but that was once a year.

She was frying eggs when Dudley arrived in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby-angel—they often thought that Dudley looked like a pig wearing a wig.

Jasmine scooped out the eggs onto a plate while Harry went to set it on the table, which seemed hard because there were lots of presents on the table. While the food was taken care of, she made her and Harry a plate, before going to sit down at the table with Harry.

Dudley was counting the presents and then his face fell, "Thirty-six. That's two less than last year."

Jasmine looked at Harry and arched an eyebrow. Harry looked surprised that Dudley had done the math in his head like that.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy," Aunt Petunia said.

"All right, thirty-seven then," Dudley said, going red in the face.

 _Uh-oh,_ Jasmine thought and looked at Harry, who started wolfing his bacon. She started wolfing down the eggs as fast as she can, in case Dudley flipped the table over again, like he did last year, and the year before that…

"And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?" Aunt Petunia tried to soothe, noticing the oncoming Dudley-Tantrum.

Dudley thought for a moment, which, in Jasmine's opinion, looked like difficult. He said slowly, "So I'll have thirty…thirty…" He looked at the Potters and pointed at Jasmine, "You! How much is that?"

Jasmine managed to swallow her food before saying, "thirty-nine. You'll have thirty-nine presents." After her and Harry finished eating, they went to the sink to wash the dishes, while Dudley tore into his presents.

Every now and then, Jasmine would look her shoulder to see what he got. He got a racing bike, video camera, remote control aeroplane, sixteen computer games, and a VCR. She passed the frying pan to Harry to dry, when the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it. Jasmine was passing the last dish to Harry, she heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Bad news, Vernon," Aunt Petunia stated grimly. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take _them_."

Jasmine looked at them, "We have n—"

Harry tapped her ankle with his foot as a warning.

At least they didn't have to go to Mrs Figgs' place because it would be an entire year before they saw pictures of Fluffy, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tibbles again or put up with the cabbage smell that the house emitted.

Maybe they would get lucky and stay behind for Dudley's birthday. She would be able to read, or maybe they can watch what they wanted on the television, and maybe she might have time to have a go on Dudley's computer.

"We can phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates _them_ ," Aunt Petunia snapped.

Aunt Marge actually loathed them and would never watch them again, not after what happened last time. It was actually her fault, not Harry's. She was positive that Marge hadn't told Aunt Petunia about that.

"What about what's-her-name…your friend…Yvonne?" Uncle Vernon asked, sounding desperate.

"She's on vacation in Majorca!" Aunt Petunia snapped again, as if he shouldn't have suggested imposing the twins on her friends.

Jasmine and Harry looked at each other. Harry looked back at the Dursleys as he suggested, "How about you leave us here?"

Jasmine looked at Petunia who was making a face like she swallowed something sour. Sure, she was hoping the same thing, but she knew that they should've treaded lightly on the subject.

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" Aunt Petunia snarled out at Harry.

Jasmine turned to face her aunt head on. "Don't yell—"

"We won't blow up the house." Harry cut in quickly and gave Jasmine a warning look.

"I suppose we can take _them_ to the zoo and leave _them_ in the car…" Aunt Petunia continued, as if she didn't hear them.

"The car's new, I won't have _them_ sitting in it alone," Uncle Vernon said.

Jasmine looked at Harry, wondering what their aunt and uncle were going to do with them.

Their aunt and uncle didn't have time to argue over them because Piers Polkiss arrived, and the Dursleys had no choice but to take them.

When they headed outside, Uncle Vernon pulled the Potters to the side. "Now listen here, I'm warning you two. No funny business or you both will be in that cupboard till Christmas."

"I understand," Jasmine replied, glumly.

"We won't do anything, honestly," Harry stated.

"Get in the car," Vernon ordered, as if he didn't hear them. It wasn't a surprise that he didn't listen to them. It really wasn't their fault that strange things happened to them.

Jasmine had no clue how four kids were going to fit in the car since Dudley wasn't very skinny. However, since the Potters were smaller they managed to fit in the car. She was next to the door while Harry was on the other side of her. She was positive that it was because Harry didn't want her to be next to Piers, who would pull on her hair, pinch her, or punch her in the arm and thigh.

Harry protects her and she protects him; that's how it would always be.

Jasmine looked at Harry as a motorcycle went by. It reminded her of the motorcycle dreams that they sometimes both have and she looked at Harry. "I just remembered that I had that dream about the flying motorcycle again."

"Motorcycles don't fly!" Uncle Vernon shouted at Jasmine, who was stunned that she had gotten yelled at over a dream. She blinked back tears as Piers and Dudley started sniggering.

"She knows that they don't," Harry stated, loudly. "It was a dream." Vernon went back to doing what he does best; ignoring them.

When they got to the zoo, Dudley and Piers went straight to a van where a lady was selling ice-cream near the entrance.

"Leave it to Dudley to find food," Harry whispered to Jasmine.

Jasmine was to busy staring enviously at the happy families to crack a joke about it. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of the happy families, but she couldn't help it. Didn't she and Harry deserve happiness by being raised by loving parents? Didn't they deserve going to a zoo with parents who loved them? Didn't they deserve actual bedrooms instead of a cupboard under the stairs? What did they do to get stuck with a horrid aunt and uncle, along with a spoiled rotten older cousin?

Harry grabbed her arm and led her to the Dursleys and Piers. The lady had given Dudley and Piers large, chocolate ice-creams. Jasmine wanted to get a vanilla ice cream, but she knew the Dursleys wouldn't get her anything.

The lady noticed the twins and smiled at them, "What do you two dears want?"

Jasmine looked at the woman, "I want—"

"The both of them will take lemon ice pops," Vernon stated quickly. The woman seemed a little confused at the interruption, but got the Potter twins the cheap lemon ice pops anyway.

As they entered the zoo, Harry opened his ice pop and licked it. He shrugged and looked at Jasmine, "It's not that bad."

Jasmine tried her lemon pop and shrugged too. "I guess so, but it could be better."

They went to look at the gorilla exhibit and Harry pointed at a gorilla that was scratching its head. He leaned towards her and whispered, "That one looks like Dudley, except it's not blond."

Jasmine laughed, causing Piers to come over and pull her hair. She screamed in surprise and dropped her ice pop.

Harry glared Piers and started to say, "Don't pull—" but was silenced with a glare from Jasmine. With their luck, Uncle Vernon would punish them for ruining Dudley's special day because she screamed.

"Let's keep going." Aunt Petunia stated, giving a warning glare at Jasmine for attracting attention. They kept walking, going to see whatever animals Dudley wanted to see first.

Despite the rude awakening, getting yelled at by Uncle Vernon, getting a cheap lemon pop, and getting her hair get pulled by Piers, it seemed like Harry was starting to enjoy himself. He made sure to walk a little further away from the Dursleys and Piers, just in case Dudley and Piers got bored from looking at the animals, and relegate to either punching him or shoving Jasmine around.

"I'm hungry!" Dudley declared.

Jasmine leaned over to her brother and whispered, "He's always hungry."

Harry laughed and Dudley looked at them, as if wondering what was funny. The both of them tried to look innocent.

They ate at the zoo restaurant, where they had gotten the cheapest thing on the menu. When Dudley threw a fit that his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, the Potter twins were allowed to finish it while Uncle Vernon had gotten Dudley a new one.

Jasmine had a feeling that this wasn't going to last, because when good things happen to her, something terrible would come along. One time, Jasmine had actually befriended a boy named Kyle, but Dudley and his gang had done something to Kyle, which resulted in him suddenly switching schools or moving half-way across Great Britain. That friendship lasted two days.

After lunch, Dudley wanted to go to the reptile house because he and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras, and thick, man-crushing pythons.

When they got there, Dudley and Piers went to find the largest snake; Jasmine was content by looking at the turtles instead of the snakes, since she wasn't a big fan of them. At least the turtles couldn't eat or kill her.

Someone ran up behind and grabbed her shoulder. "Jazz, come look at this." Harry sounded giddy.

She looked at him, "Look at what?"

"You got to see what this snake is doing." Harry replied, grabbing her arm again. "Come on." He started pulling her somewhere.

"Harry, you know I don't like snakes." Jasmine stated, trying to stand her ground. "I'd rather look at the turtles." She pulled back, but Harry pulled her forward.

"It's just for a few minutes. You can continue staring at the turtles for as long as you please," Harry replied.

"Okay, fine," Jasmine said. She allowed Harry to lead her to the exhibit where the snake was being held. She noticed that the placard said something about how it was a Brazilian Boa Constrictor and saw that it was staring up at Harry.

"I brought my sister, Jasmine." Harry said, motioning to Jasmine. The Boa Constrictor looked at her, then back at Harry.

Dudley appeared and pushed Jasmine out of the way, "move it, you." She stumbled and hit the concrete floor, scrapping her knees and palms.

Harry ran over and crouched down to check on her. "Are you okay?" He glared at Dudley and Jasmine noticed that it looked like the glass of the case had vanished. She gasped in shock. Dudley went tumbling headfirst in the cage and unfortunately the boa constrictor had gotten loose, judging from the other people screaming and running for the exits. She got up and ran with the crowd towards the exit.

 _I don't want to be that thing's lunch!_ She thought panicking. It took her a few minutes to realize that she left Harry behind. She stopped to glance back to see the boa constrictor slithering past him and saw that it was heading for her!

She started running and was halfway to the exit when someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and she screamed, trying to wiggle free. Unfortunately, there was screaming and crying, drowning her screams. She noticed that it was Aunt Petunia and she wasn't sure what was worse; the snake or her aunt. She was led back to where Uncle Vernon had Harry by the collar of his shirt, and Dudley was still in the exhibit.

All Jasmine can hear is the keeper of the reptile house asking where the glass had gone.

They were brought in the zoo director's office, while Uncle Vernon threatened to sue the zoo, a woman bandaged up Jasmine's knee, because she realized that it was bleeding from getting shoved to the ground. The director had given Aunt Petunia some strong, sweet tea, and had brought in a tray of biscuits for the kids. Uncle Vernon had intervened by taking the tray to give to Dudley and Piers.

Luckily, Jasmine had quick reflexes and had snatched a biscuit from the tray. She broke it in half and gave the larger half to Harry, who gave her a small smile in thanks.

The director appeased the Dursleys by giving them year round free memberships, but Jasmine knew that Dursleys would never take her and Harry back to the zoo.

They were soon back in the car. Dudley was saying how the boa constrictor nearly bit his leg off and Piers was swearing that it nearly squeezed him to death. Harry and Jasmine looked at each other. She rolled her eyes at how dramatic they were being.

"Hey, weren't you two talking to it?" Piers asked, shoving his elbow into Harry's ribs, pushing him into Jasmine. She glared at Piers, wanting to find some way to get back at him for hurting her brother. She just didn't know how at the moment. Maybe she can give him all the wrong answers on her tests because he copies off of her.

She noticed that Uncle Vernon had tightened his grip on the steering wheel and waited until Piers got out of the car and in his home, before Vernon started on ranting at them, but he sounded incoherent to Jasmine. When they got inside Number 4, Vernon managed to splutter out, "Explanation! Now!"

Jasmine grabbed Harry's arm in fear. "I don't know what happened. I'm being honest."

"Yeah, the glass disappeared like magic," Harry stated.

Vernon's face turned purple and Jasmine dragged Harry to their cupboard. She heard Vernon shout something as she closed the door. She pressed her ear against the door, hearing what sounded like their aunt rummaging around for a bottle of brandy. She looked at Harry, who was sitting on the bed. "Did you manage to hear what he said?"

"I think he said something about no meals," Harry replied.

Jasmine sighed and went to sit down next to him. "Why is it that when something odd happens to us, we get punished?"

Before Harry can answer, the grate to their cupboard slid open and Vernon hissed menacingly, "There's no such thing as magic." The grate closed again and they were left in darkness.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how this going to take, but if anyone likes it so far, updates might be erratic, because I'm currently moving and the new house doesn't have internet.

I was inspired by the fics: _Lost Along The Way: The Beginning_ by January Lily and _The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone_ by AoiKuroNekoSan.


	2. Anonymously Written Letters

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Jasmine wasn't entirely sure how long it would be until they were allowed outside the cupboard, so she wanted to keep a few books to read over the summer holiday while she was in there. When one Potter did something to get in trouble, the other was punished too. That was the Dursleys' golden one rule, besides no asking questions. She was told that it was fair, but after living in a cupboard with her twin brother for ten years, while Dudley got a second room, she learned that it was better not to question what the Dursleys called fair.

They were unpunished before the summer holidays started. They found out, that in September, they were going to a secondary school called Stonewall High, while Dudley and Piers were going to Smeltings, Vernon's old school.

Dudley had thought that it was funny and tried scaring Jasmine by mentioning that they stuff people's heads in toilets over there. He asked if she wanted to go upstairs and practice, causing Harry to intervene by saying that the toilet didn't have anything as foul as Dudley's head in it and that it might get sick.

Harry had dragged Jasmine away before Dudley can figure out what Harry meant by that.

Unfortunately, during the summer holidays, Dudley's gang showed up at Number 4 to what felt like every single day.

Harry and Jasmine tried to find ways to stay out of the house, but Aunt Petunia hadn't returned Jasmine's library card, so to her, it seemed like there was no point in going to the library when she couldn't check out any books while there.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to London; they were dropped off at Mrs Figg's house. Mrs Figg had let Harry watch television, while Jasmine was content on trying to piece together a puzzle, and Mrs Figg had given them a piece of cake that in Jasmine's opinion tasted stale. Harry had told her he thought Mrs. Figg had it for several years, but at least it was better than nothing.

One day, Jasmine was reading _The Mysterious Affair at Styles_ that she had "forgotten" to return to the library. She was seated in her corner of the cupboard on the bed, when Harry ran in, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. "You have to see this."

"What is it?" Jasmine asked, a little suspicious, eyeing. The last time that she saw something she got punished for something that she didn't do.

"You got to see Dudley's uniform for Smeltings," Harry stated. Jasmine followed after Harry into the living room.

Jasmine felt like she nearly cracked a few ribs by what she saw. Apparently Smelting boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats. She noticed that Dudley was carrying a knobbly stick and she had a funny feeling that they were going to be used as practice.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine woke up to an awful stench. She rolled over onto her stomach and covered her head with the flat pillow. "This is an awful way to wake up."

"Ugh," Harry said. "Let's go see what died."

Jasmine had no intention to find the source of the awful smell, but she followed Harry into the kitchen anyway.

It seemed like the smell was coming from a large metal tub in the kitchen sink. Jasmine let Harry do the investigating while she gathered plates to set the table with.

"What's this?" Harry asked. Jasmine looked behind her to see that Harry was standing next to Aunt Petunia.

"School uniforms for you and Jasmine." Aunt Petunia stated in the clipped tone that she always used whenever they asked questions.

"Oh, I didn't know that the uniforms have to be so wet," Harry replied.

Jasmine sat down at table and looked over at Harry, frowning. It seemed like he was pushing his luck by asking Aunt Petunia questions.

"Don't be stupid," Petunia snapped. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you two. It'll look like everyone else's when I'm done."

Harry went to sit next to Jasmine and whispered, "I bet I'll look like I'm wearing bits of old elephant skin."

Jasmine replied, "I think I'll look like a bushy haired pile of rags."

"Your hair's not bushy," Harry replied.

Jasmine arched an eyebrow and pointed at her hair. "Have you seen this thing? It's like it has a personality of its own."

Harry looked like he was going to reply to that, but Dudley and Vernon came in. Vernon opened his newspaper and looked at the Potters. "Cut your hair!" Vernon barked at Harry and looked at Jasmine. "Brush your hair!"

Dudley banged his Smelting stick on the table and Jasmine was glad that she hadn't got hit with that thing yet.

There was a click of the mail slot and the flop of letters hitting the doormat.

"Get the mail Dudley," Vernon stated.

"Make one of _them_ get it," Dudley countered.

"Get the mail, you two," Vernon ordered.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry countered.

Jasmine looked at Harry. If he kept pushing the Dursleys, they were going to get grounded…again.

"Poke them with your Smelting stick, Dudley," Vernon stated.

Jasmine was briefly confused and then she got hit in the knee with the Smelting stick. She yelped and got out of her chair. She managed to limp out of the kitchen, holding her knee as Harry followed after her and she watched Harry gather the mail. It looked like there was a brown envelope that was a bill, one looked like a postcard, and there were two strange looking yellowish envelopes.

Harry handed one of the yellowish envelopes to her and she took the envelope, confused. She looked at it, noticing that the envelope was heavy and thick. In emerald green ink it said:

 _Miss J. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

"I got mail?" Jasmine said, "I never get mail, besides notices for bringing books back to the library, but Aunt Petunia still has my library card." She doubted that she would ever get that back.

Harry was looking at his letter, but he had his turned over. He was looking at what seemed like a purple wax seal.

"Hurry up! What are you two doing? Checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

They went back in the kitchen. Harry dropped the postcard and bill down in front of their uncle. The Potters tried to sit down in the same chair that was further away from Dudley. They slapped at each other's hands before Jasmine ended up sitting across from Dudley. She brought her feet onto the chair, to avoid Dudley attacking her legs with the Smelting stick.

Jasmine was studying her envelope, wondering how this person knew her and where she lived, especially how they knew she slept under the stairs. She turned it over to see the wax purple seal that had a lion, eagle, badger, and snake, surrounding the letter: _H_.

"Dad! Dad! _They_ have letters!" Dudley shouted.

Jasmine glanced up to see Vernon snatching Harry's letter away, who almost unfolded it.

"That's _mine_!" Harry shouted, glanced at her, and Jasmine went under the table. She was trying to pop the wax seal as it seemed like Harry was trying to argue with Vernon to distract him from Jasmine.

"Hit her with your Smelting stick, Dudley!" Vernon ordered and she backed up, not wanting that. She managed to pop the seal, but boney arms grabbed her around the waist. She was hauled out by Aunt Petunia, the letter was snatched from her hands, and Dudley was shouting that he wanted to read the letter. Aunt Petunia threw Jasmine out into the hall, causing her to stumble. The door closed and Jasmine stood there wondering why Harry and Dudley weren't thrown out, too.

Suddenly Harry was thrown out of the kitchen and into her. They nearly toppled to the ground and Dudley was thrown out as well. The door closed and Jasmine looked at Dudley, who seemed shocked to be unceremoniously thrown out by his parents.

Somehow, Harry and Dudley started fighting over who would listen at the keyhole, which Dudley won, and Harry ducked down to listen from the crack in between the door and floor. She pressed her ear against the door, trying not to trodden on Harry or knock off his glasses which were dangling from his ear.

"Watching—spying—might be following us," Uncle Vernon muttered wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want—" Aunt Petunia started to say.

"No, no we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…yes, that's best…we won't do anything," Vernon said.

Aunt Petunia started, "But—"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in, we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" Vernon replied.

It sounded like he was coming to the kitchen door and the three kids scrambled backwards away from the door.

Harry dragged Jasmine to the cupboard, possibly to have a conversation over what they heard. Jasmine got on the bed, into the corner, and picked up her book, just to have something to hold onto.

"How's your knee?" Harry asked.

"It's not smarting, but it'll bruise," Jasmine replied. "What do you think has the Dursleys scared?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I wonder what Uncle Vernon meant by stomping out this 'dangerous nonsense'. Do they mean criminal activity?"

Jasmine sighed, "I'm not sure. Maybe it's best to forget about it."

Harry gave her a strange look. "Who are you and what you done with my sister? You love mysteries."

"Maybe this is one mystery that should remain unsolved," Jasmine stated.

Harry had a determined look on his face and Jasmine knew, in that instant, Harry wasn't going to let it go.

* * *

Later that night, there was a sharp rap on the cupboard door. Jasmine closed her book. She replied, "It's not locked."

Uncle Vernon managed to squeeze through the cupboard and he sat on the bed, trapping Jasmine in her reading corner.

"Where's our letters?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, who's writing to us?" Jasmine asked a little more kindly. Uncle Vernon responded better with a person buttering him up.

"Silence!" Vernon roared and Jasmine shrank back a little, "No one. It was a mistake. I burnt them."

Jasmine looked at Harry and shrugged helplessly.

"It was _not_ a mistake," Harry said. "It had _our_ cupboard on it!"

"Silence!" Vernon roared, a little louder this time.

Jasmine felt a spider land on her shoulder and she shuddered as it crawled on her. She grabbed it and put it on the wall for it to crawl back up.

Vernon took a few deep breaths and forced a smile which Jasmine wondered if it hurt. "Er—yes, you two, about this cupboard," Vernon started. "Petunia and I were thinking…you both are getting a bit big for it. We thought that you two must be cramped in here…we thought that you two should be moved in Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at her uncle. What was the angle? What was he playing at? She always wanted Dudley's second bedroom, but this seemed…fake.

"Don't ask questions!" Vernon snapped at him. "Take your stuff and go upstairs, now!"

They gathered their things. Jasmine stuffed her things in a tattered messenger bag that she had since she was five.

It took one trip to move their things because they didn't have much stuff to move. When Harry opened the door to Dudley's second bedroom, they were greeted by the sight of bunk beds. It was probably the most money the Dursleys ever spent on them.

Harry and Jasmine looked at each other, before they ran to claim a bunk. Jasmine tripped on e a loose floorboard that Dudley may have made in one of his tantrums. She looked to see that Harry claimed the bottom bunk. She looked at the top bunk, her heart pounding, sure there was a frame to keep her from falling, but that didn't mean anything to her. She didn't like heights. If humans were meant to be in the air, they would have wings.

She went to Harry, "Let me have the bottom bunk. You know I don't like heights."

Harry looked at her from the bottom bunk, "I was here first."

"I'm the oldest," Jasmine stated.

"First here, first claim," Harry countered.

"Ugh, fine," Jasmine replied and used the ladder to climb to the top bunk. She can try to make the most of it, by not looking down. "Hey, Harry?"

"What is it?" Harry asked, poking his head out to look up at her.

Jasmine managed to stand up on the bed and she pointed at him. "I have the high ground! I'm now taller than you!" She laughed and Harry just shook his head. He went back under and Jasmine got on both knees on the bed, looking at the things that Dudley had broken. The only thing that managed to capture her interest was the books that looked like they were never read.

"Harry?" She asked, wondering if he somehow fell asleep.

"What is it, Jazz?" Harry asked.

"Do you think there's an actual reason why we got this room, instead of the Dursleys doing it because we seemed cramped in the cupboard?" Jasmine asked.

"Maybe," Harry answered. "If the letter writer knew we slept in the cupboard, maybe the Dursleys thought that maybe if we switched rooms, they won't be able to tell?"

Jasmine frowned, "How long do you think we'll be able to keep this room?"

"I don't know, Jazz," Harry replied, "I don't know." He sounded sleepy and Jasmine decided that Harry should sleep.

Now with the room switch, Jasmine felt her interest pique with the letter writer. If the letter writer might send them more letters, she needed a plan. She got down from the top bunk and looked through the bookshelves. She found a pen and a notebook among the books, and she went back to her top bunk, ready to plot.

* * *

Jasmine was awoken by the bedroom door closing. She sat up, groggily, the notebook sliding off of her chest as she did so. She looked at Harry who seemed frustrated. She pulled a curl of her hair out of her mouth, as she managed to slur out, "What is it?"

"We got more letters, but Uncle Vernon got to them before I could and he ordered me to come here," Harry stated.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jasmine asked.

"You seemed exhausted because I think you were up all night writing," Harry explained.

"I was planning, because I thought the letter writer might return. Since they did, I have a few plans written down," Jasmine explained.

"I have one, too. We repair that alarm clock, set it to six in the morning, and get the mail before Vernon can," Harry told her.

Jasmine nodded, "Right. And when that fails, we have a back-up plan ready." She was starting to get excited, "I can serve as a distraction! I'll go to the mail slot at six, while you go around back to the front to intercept the mailman, by getting the mail before he can put it through the slot!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I think that might work."

That day, they managed to fix the alarm clock and the next morning, it went off as six o'clock. The Potter twins managed to sneak downstairs and Jasmine went to the kitchen to snag some food, while Harry went to get their letters. Jasmine was eating a piece of bread when she heard a scream in the hall. She crammed the bread in her mouth and went into the hallway to see what happened.

It looked like Uncle Vernon had the same plan as Harry, because he had a sleeping bag and it seemed like he had been asleep in front of the door. Vernon shouted at Harry for what seemed like thirty minutes before ordering them to go make him some tea. Harry and Jasmine grudgingly went to go make Vernon some tea, although Jasmine made some for herself.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked, as they waited for the teakettle to go off.

"I stepped on his face," Harry answered.

Jasmine looked at him, curious. "What did his face feel like?"

"Squishy," Harry answered.

The kettle whistled and Jasmine took it off the stove. She needed to make her uncle's tea just right. If she didn't, they might get grounded, all because Harry accidentally stepped on Vernon's face. When they got into the hallway, the mail arrived and Vernon was ripping the letters into pieces, in front of them.

* * *

On Saturday, Harry and Jasmine tried Plan B, which consisted of Jasmine trying to distract Vernon and Petunia, while Harry went around back to get to the front yard. Plan B didn't work to well, because Vernon opened the door to see Harry. Vernon had grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and dragged him inside the house.

* * *

By Sunday, the house was boarded up, and Uncle Vernon had dark circles under his eyes. He was looking rather ill, but he seemed cheerful. "Do you know why today is a happy day, Dudley? Do you?"

Jasmine looked at Dudley, who seemed to be thinking, which looked painful.

"No posts on Sunday," Vernon said. "No damn letters—"

Something came whizzing out of the chimney and smacked Vernon in the face. Jasmine had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Soon, more letters started shooting out of the chimney. Harry and Jasmine looked at each other. Harry jumped in the air to try and get a letter, Jasmine went for the ground. She snatched one and jumped up. She ran for the stairs, but bony arms grabbed her around her waist. The letter was ripped from her hands and torn into pieces. Vernon dragged Harry and Dudley out into the hall, by their shirt collars.

"That does it!" Uncle Vernon roared, pulling great tufts out of his mustache. "I want you all back here in five minutes! We're going away! Just pack some clothes! No arguments!"

Jasmine found her uncle intimidating with half of his mustache gone, so she went to do as she was told. "Sorry I couldn't get a letter," she told her brother as they packed up their clothes. Jasmine stuck two mystery books in her messenger bag. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she didn't want to be bored along the way. It seemed like her plans were useless now.

"It's okay. I couldn't get one either," Harry told her.

Seven minutes later, they met at the bottom of the stairs. It looked like Dudley tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

"You can't take that with you, boy," Vernon stated gruffly, before hitting him 'round the head.

Three minutes later, they were in the car, speeding off to who knows where. It seemed like every now and then, Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and go in the opposite direction.

Dudley looked at the Potters. "Who wants to talk to you this badly?"

Jasmine wasn't sure how long they drove, because she focused on reading and trying to drown out Dudley's howling because he was having a bad day because he was missing his favorite television program. She was close to telling Dudley to be quiet or doing something to shut him up, but she didn't want to risk a harsh punishment when they got back to Number 4. She narrowed her eyes at her book and gripped the book harder. She gritted her teeth, trying to drown out Dudley's complaining.

Harry poked her, "Jasmine?"

"What?" She snapped out. It even shocked her with the rude tone she used. "Sorry, Harry." She looked at him, "what?"

He pointed and she noticed the water. It was dark outside and Jasmine noticed at their uncle was gone.

Dudley started complaining about missing five television programs, how hungry he was, and how he didn't get to blow up an alien on his computer.

Jasmine was positive that Dudley was trying to get Aunt Petunia to change her mind, but she refused to say anything to him. She was annoyed that they chose now not to give into Dudley's demands, which felt like a punishment to them, because she had to hear Dudley complain. She wasn't sure how long it took, but Vernon returned holding a long, thin package.

Vernon was grinning madly, "Found the perfect place. Everyone out!"

Jasmine and Harry looked at each other. Jasmine was positive that Vernon lost his mind. She stuffed her book in her messenger bag and made sure her clothes covered it, to make sure that her book didn't get soaked, since it started sprinkling, when they got out of the car.

Uncle Vernon was pointing to what looked like a large rock way out at sea.

Jasmine noticed what looked like a miserable looking shack on the rock. She hoped that if they were in there, that a wave wouldn't sweep it away or that the roof didn't cave in on them.

Harry looked at her, "You can guarantee that there's no television in there."

"Storm forecast for tonight," Vernon replied. "This gentleman has kindly agreed to lend us his boat."

Jasmine looked over to see a toothless old man ambling up to them. He had a wicked grin and he was pointing to an old rowboat in the iron-grey ocean. She looked at the boat and back at the toothless man. She pointed at the boat, "is that thing safe?" The man shook his head. "Oh." Harry grabbed Jasmine's hand and squeezed it.

"I've already got us some rations," Vernon stated, "so all aboard!"

They got in the boat, Jasmine nearly fell into the water along the way, but they managed to get in. She was surprised that the boat didn't get swamped considered with Dudley and Vernon's weight.

It was freezing in the boat, so Harry and Jasmine huddled closer together to try and keep warm. As the boat started heading towards the shack, Jasmine started to feel dizzy from the bumpy motion. Her stomach started churning despite not eating anything, and she was starting to shake. She was feeling warm despite getting sprayed in the face from the ocean and the rain beating down on her. She moved away from Harry and leaned over the edge already getting sick.

Harry was holding Jasmine's hair back to keep it out of the way. "It's all right, Jazz. Take a few deep breaths. Maybe you should focus on the shack."

Jasmine nodded and pulled back. Everything was rocking and she still felt dizzy. Harry kept his arm around her shoulders and he maneuvered her till she could focus on the shack, which seemed to get closer. She was shivering and sweating. The rain and icy spray wasn't helping. She huddled closer to Harry, trying to keep warm. She stared at the shack and after what felt like hours, they got to it. She stood up, shaking and shoved Dudley to the side, just to get onto solid land.

She fell to the ground, which was already slippery. Harry was there by her side and helped her up. She was still feeling dizzy, but it was ebbing away. Uncle Vernon led them into the shack.

"It smells like seaweed," Jasmine mumbled, finally getting her strength back.

"I know," Harry replied. "You can hear the wind through the gaps in here. At least there's a fireplace."

Jasmine looked at the fireplace, "It looks damp. Will a fire even start?"

"I hope so," Harry replied. "I'm freezing."

"Here you all go, here are your rations." Vernon said, sounding somewhat happy. He set the bag on a coffee table and started passing out the rations, which turned out to be a bag of crisps and a banana each, for all five of them.

"Here, take half of mine, especially after your bout of seasickness." Harry said, holding out his bag of crisps.

"No, eat them. You shouldn't have to go hungry just to make sure that I'm okay," Jasmine stated. "I'm feeling better now that I'm on solid land."

Harry eyed her, deemed that she was telling the truth, and nodded. It wasn't a lie, Jasmine was feeling better.

After Vernon attempted to start a fire in the fireplace with the crisps bags, they decided that it was time for bed.

Jasmine layered her clothes as an attempt to warm up a little.

"How can a person sleep with the wind rattling the windows?" Harry asked, as the Potters watched as Petunia searched for blankets.

Jasmine shrugged, "Beats me. Do you hear the waves hitting the walls?"

"Maybe the sounds would drown out Dudley's snores," Harry replied, hopefully.

"Don't forget Uncle Vernon's," Jasmine reminded him.

"Oh, right. Him too," Harry said.

Petunia made a bed for Dudley on the couch with some moldy blankets she found. After that, Vernon and Petunia went to the bed in the next room while the Potters were left with a thin, ragged blanket each. They were left to find a soft spot on the ground, which was mostly covered in sand.

Jasmine went to search near the fireplace to find a spot.

"Over here, right in front of Dudley," Harry called to her.

Harry and Jasmine stacked the blankets and huddled together, as an attempt to get warm. Harry was next to Dudley.

Jasmine laid there on the ground, looking at the ceiling, "Harry?"

"What is it, Jazz?" Harry asked.

"Remember last year, on our tenth birthday, I told you that when I turned eleven, I wanted an adventure?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yeah," Harry asked.

"This is not the adventure I wanted," Jasmine told him.

"What adventure did you want?" Harry asked her, as he drew in the sand.

"Something fun and exciting," Jasmine told him. "Not something where I get sick or where we get rained on. I wanted something that didn't make us feel miserable." She looked at Harry, who seemed to be thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"When we get back to Number 4, I'm going to make a bunch of clues and send you on a scavenger hunt. I'm not sure what the prize would be," Harry said.

Jasmine smiled, "And when we get home, I would give you five minutes of my bathroom time."

Harry chuckled, "You keep those five minutes, especially with that mane of yours. Do you think that the house would be filled with letters when we get back?"

"I hope so," Jasmine stated.

"Me too, then we would be able to snatch a few," Harry mused.

"Yeah," Jasmine replied.

She wasn't sure when or how she even fell asleep, but she awoken when Harry shook her awake. She looked at Harry and noticed that there was a cake drawn in the sand. He noticed that and it had "Jazz and Harry" written in the middle with eleven candles on it.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Harry told her.

Jasmine asked, "Together on three?"

"Yes," Harry told her.

"Make a wish," Jasmine told him.

Together, they blew on the sand cake, erasing it, and they looked at each other, grinning.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Jasmine said.

"Happy birthday, Jasmine," Harry said.

"Maybe we should wake up Dudley, to tell him," Jasmine said.

"Good idea," Harry replied. They stood up and made their way over when a loud boom caused them to freeze.

"What was that?" Jasmine asked, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe the roof was caving in. It was just their luck that it would happen, right on their eleventh birthday.

BOOM!

Dudley jerked awake, "Where's the cannon?"

It seemed like the shack shook and Vernon ran in, holding a rifle. "Who's there? I'm armed! I'm warning you!"

Harry pulled Jasmine out of the rifle's way. Jasmine looked at Harry, "Does he even know how to use that thing?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

SMASH!

The door flew off the hinges and Jasmine could see what looked like a giant of a man standing in the doorway.

* * *

A/N: I never experienced seasickness before, so if I got something wrong, please tell me, because I had to look it up. I never read a character getting seasick before. I figured, "Why not make Jasmine seasick?"


	3. A Keeper of Keys & Grounds

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

She whimpered and grabbed Harry's shoulders, looking up at the giant of a man in the doorway. She backed up against the fireplace, using Harry as a shield.

"Sorry 'bout that," a gruff voice said.

Jasmine glanced around the fireplace seeing the giant man putting the door back on the frame. She frowned and looked at Harry's back, "did he just apologize and put the door back on the frame?"

Harry nodded.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey," the man continued.

Jasmine wondered if this guy got seasick too, even though she couldn't fully see what the guy looked like.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," The stranger said.

Jasmine peeked around, seeing Dudley running over to hide behind Aunt Petunia, who was crouching behind Uncle Vernon, who looked like he was crouching behind the rifle. She would've found it funny, if she wasn't hiding behind Harry.

"An' here's Harry!" the man exclaimed, cheerfully.

Harry stepped forward.

"Harry, no," Jasmine whispered, trying to pull him back, but he wasn't budging.

"Here I am?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

Jasmine couldn't believe that Harry ignored her like that!

"Where's yer twin?" the man asked sounding genuinely confused.

Now it was Jasmine's turn to be confused. Most people didn't know that they were twins, until they told them, because they didn't look alike.

Harry looked at her and pulled her away from her hiding spot with the fireplace.

"An' there yeh are, Jasmine," the man replied.

She looked at him. His face was almost completely hidden by a thick, shaggy mane of hair that rivaled hers, and he had a wild, tangled beard. She could make out glinting beetle-like eyes under that hair. However, something told her that this man was completely harmless, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"Las' time I saw yeh two, I could carry you both in one arm," The man said. His beetle eyes went to Harry. "Yeh look a lot like yer father, but yeh have yer mother's eyes."

"I do?" Harry asked, sounded confused.

The man looked at Jasmine, "Yeh have yer mother's hair, but yeh have yer father's eyes."

Jasmine felt her face heat up and she couldn't help but smile. She knew her face had turned that hideous tomato red colour, which Dudley referred to as 'Tomato Face'.

Vernon made a funny rasping noise and Jasmine turned to him, surprised that she forgot that they were in the shack as well. "I demand that you leave at once, sir! You're breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," The man stated. He reached over and took the rifle out of Vernon's hands. The man bent the rifle into a knot, with ease, as if the rifle was made out of rubber and casually tossed it into a corner.

Uncle Vernon made a funny noise.

The man turned to the Potters, "Anyway Harry—" he glanced at Jasmine, "and Jasmine. A very happy birthday to yeh two. Got summat fer yeh in here—I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright." He was searching his black overcoat that had many pockets in it.

Jasmine looked at Harry, "sat on it?"

Harry shrugged, "apparently it'll taste all right."

Jasmine wasn't sure if she wanted to eat something that had been sat on.

The man pulled a slightly squashed box and handed it to Harry. Harry set it on the coffee table and looked at Jasmine.

"We'll open it," Harry told her, "together."

Jasmine went over and together they lifted the lid to the box. Inside was a large chocolate cake and in emerald green icing it said: _Happy Birthday Harry + Jasmine_. Jasmine could see that her name was tinier than Harry's, like it was an afterthought. She didn't care too much for chocolate, since she was more of a vanilla type of person, but she would eat the cake, even if it had been sat on. Besides, she can't turn down her what felt like was probably her first birthday cake. She looked at the giant, who seemed apologetic.

He said, "Sorry, only had time to make one."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, before Jasmine can thank him and tell him that it was alright.

She would've glared at him for being rude, but she had been wondering the same thing. This giant of a man knew who they are and when their birthday was, but they didn't know him.

The man chuckled, "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand, shook Harry's whole arm, and then he also shook Jasmine's whole arm, too.

 _Hogwarts?_ Jasmine thought, confused. _What's a Hogwarts? A hog that has warts on it?_ She looked at Harry, who also seemed confused. Maybe it had something to do with the H on the back of those letters that they weren't allowed to look.

"What about that tea then, eh?" Hagrid asked, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

Jasmine looked at Harry. "Quick, pinch me. I must be having a lucid dream again." Harry pinched Jasmine's arm, which hurt. "Okay, I'm not."

Jasmine heard Hagrid snort and she looked over to see that was bending down over the fireplace.

"What do you think he's doing?" Harry whispered to Jasmine, who shrugged.

Hagrid withdrew himself and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.

"Cozy," Harry murmured. "I felt like I stepped in a warm bath." Jasmine nodded in agreement. It felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanket.

Hagrid sat back down on the sofa and Jasmine was amazed that it managed to hold his and Dudley's weight. He started looking for things in his overcoat.

Jasmine turned to Harry and whispered, "What is happening?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, watching Hagrid.

"Who is he?" Jasmine asked, feeling a little overwhelmed by all that was going on.

"He's Hagrid. Keeper of Grounds and Keys of Hogwarts," Harry told her dryly. "Come on Jazz. You heard what he said."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Why is he here?"

"Dunno," Harry answered, shrugging. "Why don't you ask him?"

"You know I don't talk to strangers," Jasmine whispered.

"That's your problem," Harry stated.

Jasmine turned away from him and looked at the Dursleys. She can see Dudley eyeing the chocolate cake and he looked at them. She stuck her tongue out at him, in a moment of immaturity. Dudley sneered and mouthed "Tomato Face" at her. She probably deserved that for sticking her tongue out at him. She made a fist and shook it at him, and Dudley mimed putting her in a chokehold. She was distracted by the smell of something sizzling and she looked over to see Hagrid roasting sausages over the fire. Her mouth watered at the food. She glanced back at Dudley who was shuffling his feet.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley!" Vernon ordered.

Jasmine was positive that Dudley wanted the cake instead of the sausages.

Hagrid chuckled darkly, "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

In a way, Jasmine felt a little bad for Dudley. After all, he ate a bag of crisps and a banana, but then she remembered all those times Dudley gloatingly ate food in front of her, often with annoying smacking sounds.

Hagrid passed slightly burnt sausages to Harry and Jasmine. Jasmine said through a mouthful of sausage, "It's so good."

Harry nodded in agreement, but they both kept an eye on Hagrid.

Before Jasmine can say thank you, Harry stated, "I'm sorry, but we still don't know who you are."

Hagrid took a sip of tea, "Call me Hagid. Everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts—yeh know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"No," Harry and Jasmine stated together.

For some reason, Hagrid looked shocked. The Potter twins looked at each other and Jasmine asked, "Did we say the wrong thing?"

Harry shrugged and looked at Hagrid, "Er, sorry?"

" _Sorry_?" Hagrid barked out and turned to stare at the Dursleys, who huddled closer. Jasmine backed up a little. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh two weren't getting yer letters but I never thought yeh two wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts! Did yeh two never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

Jasmine glanced at Harry, who asked, "All what?" Sometimes she was wished she was brave enough to ask questions like Harry, but from living with the Dursleys, who hated them asking questions; it kind of put a damper on asking for help. Not that she needed to ask teachers for help on things since she was a quick leaner.

"All what?" Hagrid thundered and Jasmine hid behind Harry. "Now wait jus' a second!" He turned to the Dursleys. "Do you mean ter tell me, that these kids know nothin' abou'—abou' anything?"

"Hey, we know things," Harry replied. "We go to school and my marks aren't that bad. Jasmine's marks are excellent. We can do maths and stuff."

"I even won an award for having one of the highest marks." Jasmine replied, stepping out from behind Harry. "Except Karen was the first to be in top of the class. I came in second." She had a tendency to get competitive, especially with academics.

Hagrid waved his hand, "About _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world._ "

Jasmine was confused, _what world is he talking about?_ She looked at Harry.

"What world is that?" Harry asked, sounding curious.

Hagrid looked like he was going to combust and Jasmine hid behind Harry again. "Dursley!" he boomed. Jasmine looked over at her uncle, who had gone pale. Dudley and Petunia were shaking. Hagrid looked back at them, "But yeh both must know about your parents. I mean they're _famous_. You're _famous_."

Jasmine had a funny feeling that Hagrid directed the "you're famous" comment to Harry instead of her.

"Our mum and dad can't be famous. Were they?" Harry asked, curious.

She wasn't sure, but maybe they were famous for the car crash because of the green light and two babies surviving?

"Yeh don' know? Yeh don' know," Hagrid ran his hand through his hair. He was looking bewildered. "Yeh two don' know what yeh are?"

Jasmine frowned, "We're h—"

"Stop!" Vernon suddenly shouted, "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you from telling _them_ anything!"

Jasmine looked at him, confused. He knew what was going on?

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter that Dumbledore left for them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it for all these years?"

Jasmine didn't like being talked about with her being right there. "We're—"

"Kept _what_ from us?" Harry interrupted.

"That was just rude," Jasmine told him. She knew that Harry was impatient, but it didn't mean that he had to interrupt her like that.

"Stop! I forbid you! When we took them in, we swore to stamp that nonsense out of them!" Vernon shouted, in a panic and Petunia gasped in horror.

Jasmine wasn't sure, but maybe it had something to do with all the odd things that happened to her and Harry. She looked at them, "Can someone just spit it out already?"

Hagrid looked at Jasmine, "Jasmine, yer a witch."

" _Excuse me_?" Jasmine asked in a shrilly voice, which startled her a little.

Hagrid turned to Harry, "And yer a wizard, Harry."

"I'm a what?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yer a witch and wizard," Hagrid stated, sitting down on the sofa. "Thumpin' good ones, once yeh trained up a bit. With parents like yours, what would yeh be?"

Jasmine was right. It had to do with the strange instances!

Harry laughed, "I think you've made a mistake. There's no way I can be a wizard and there's no way Jasmine's a witch." He grabbed Jasmine's arm, "I'm just Harry and she's just Jasmine. We don't chant things around candles and light herbs on fire. There's no way that she's a witch and I'm a wizard."

Jasmine looked at Harry, "Remember all those weird things that happened to us? Those weird instances that got us in trouble, even though there was no way that it could've happened? Like the boa constrictor incident?"

Harry had to think about it.

She knew that Harry had been chased after Dudley and Dennis, but somehow found himself on the roof off the school. He claimed that the wind must have lifted him up.

That day, Jasmine had been running from Piers and Malcolm, and suddenly she appeared in the school's library in her favorite spot in a corner. She wasn't sure how she got there, but luckily that spot had been hidden from eyes. For some reason, the both of them had gotten in trouble for that.

Once, Aunt Petunia had tried to force Jasmine into a hideous frilly, lace, candy-floss pink dress that had shrunk down to where it would fit a hand-puppet. Aunt Petunia figured it shrunk in the wash.

Aunt Petunia also tried forcing Harry into a hideous orange puff ball sweater that also shrunk, but she also thought it shrunk in the wash as well.

There were other things as well, along with what Jasmine now figured was the actual reason for Aunt Marge to hate her more than Harry.

Jasmine arched an eyebrow and they looked back at Hagrid. Jasmine could tell that he was smiling, "Thought so." Hagrid reached into his overcoat pocket. "Then I think it's time you read your letters."

He handed them the yellowish parchment that Jasmine was denied of seeing for those days.

Harry read the address out loud. "Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea."

Jasmine ripped into her letter, relieved that she could finally read what was hers.

 **Hogwarts School  
** _ **of**_ **Witchcraft** _ **and**_ **Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
**_ _ **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

 _Dear Miss J. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no longer than July 31._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Suddenly, the letter was torn out of her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Jasmine shouted at her uncle, who went and ripped Harry's letter from his hands as well. "Give that back to him!" She was surprised at her sudden bout of bravery.

"I will not have you two be going to that damn school like your blasted parents!" Vernon hissed at them.

Hagrid simply reached over and took the letters from Vernon's hands, before handing it back to them. Jasmine held her letter close to her heart as she went to the other side of the fireplace, away from the Dursleys. Harry followed after her, putting his arm around Jasmine's shoulders. He glared at the Dursleys. "You knew about this and you didn't tell us?"

Jasmine looked at the Dursleys and then back at Harry, "Yeah. They knew. All those punishments over those odd instances makes a lot of sense now. Of course they knew."

"Knew?" Petunia shrieked. "Of course we knew! How could you both not be? My dratted sister being what she was! Mother and Father being so proud when she got a letter like yours! She went off to that—that freak school! She came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog spwan and turning teacups into rats! I was the one who saw her for who really was! A freak!"

Jasmine looked at her aunt, "She's not a freak!"

"You didn't even know her!" Aunt Petunia continued ranting, "It was Lily this and Lily that, because they were so proud of her! Then she met that god-awful greasy-haired boy and they went off playing stupid tricks and showing off! Then she met that Potter boy and then you two came along! I knew that you two were going to be like them! Abnormal! Then she got blown up and we got stuck with you two!" She was taking deep breaths, like she finally got what she wanted to say off of her chest.

Jasmine was confused, "Blown up?"

"You told us that they died in a car crash!" Harry yelled at the Dursleys.

"A car crash? A Car crash!" Hagrid roared, jumping up so angrily, it sent the Dursleys scuttling back to the corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?"

"We had to tell them something!" Petunia shouted back, crossing her arms. "We couldn't have everyone, including _them,_ thinking that _they_ are ours!"

"They're not going and that's final!" Vernon shouted.

Hagrid started shouting, "And I suppose a Muggle like you is going to stop Lily and James's twins from going to Hogwarts! Yer mad! They're going to one of the finest schools for witchcraft and wizardry in the world! They'll be under the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever known, Albus Dumble—"

"We're not paying to have some crackpot old fool teaching them magic tricks!" Vernon interrupted, his face turning purple.

"Never! Insult! Albus! Dumbledore! In! Front! Of! Me!" Hagrid thundered, swishing a pink umbrella around and pointed it at Dudley, who had came up to the cake on the coffee table. There was a violet light, a sound like a firecracker going off, and Dudley landed face first in the Potters' birthday cake. He shot up; his hands on his arse, howling in pain, as he did what looked like a jig.

Jasmine could see that a curly pig's tail was poking out and she couldn't help but giggle, while Harry was chuckling.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ran forward, grabbed Dudley, shot them one last dirty look, and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door. Jasmine could hear a click as they locked the door.

"Would it be ter much ter ask yeh if you kept this between us three?" Hagrid asked.

"My lips are sealed," Jasmine answered.

"Yeah, what she said," Harry agreed.

"Now then, yeh two better get off ter bed. We have a long day ahead of us," Hagrid stated.

Jasmine went to what amounted to her pathetic bed, but Hagrid pointed at the couch, so the twins went to get onto the lumpy couch. Hagrid put his overcoat on top of them and Jasmine wasn't surprised at the warmth. It was the warmest thing she ever had to a blanket.

"Hey, Jazz?" Harry murmured.

"What is it, Harry?" Jasmine asked.

"Your wish came true," Harry told her.

Jasmine felt a smile come to her face, "Yeah, it did." She couldn't help but say again, "Happy eleventh birthday, Harry."

"Happy eleventh birthday, Jazz," Harry told her.

And together, as always, they somehow fell asleep as the storm waged on.


	4. A Day in Diagon Alley

A/N: Here's Chapter 4. Sorry for not updating in a long time. Moving and having no internet for a bit was to blame for me not updating. Hopefully people are still interested in this.

* * *

Jasmine woke up feeling disoriented. Her bed felt oddly lumpy and it felt like her and Harry's room was oddly steamy inside. She sat up, groggy and she can feel a curl of hair stuck in her mouth. She rubbed her eyes and removed the curl and looked around. Harry was awake, and talking to a wild, shaggy haired man, who seemed like he was trying to put her hair to shame, except her hair seems like it just wakes up curly.

"Good morning," Harry told her.

"Morning," Jasmine said.

"Here's some sausage. They're not to bad cold," Hagrid told her, holding out a plate.

Jasmine took some and ate them. "Okay, now what?"

"We go get your supplies in London," Hagrid told her gruffly.

Jasmine nodded and grabbed her messenger bag before going outside. If they were getting school supplies, she might need something to put them in. She looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by sea. She looked at the old rowboat that they used to get to the shack, surprised that it didn't drift away in the sea. "How did you get here? There's only one boat."

"I flew," Hagrid said. "But now that I've got you two, we have to take this boat." Jasmine was positive that the boat would be swamped with Hagrid's weight and looked out at the sea, not wanting to have a repeat of the seasickness again. "A problem, Jasmine?"

"She gets seasick," Harry answered for her.

"No problem, then. If I use a bit of magic, we'll get to the other side before you can say acromantula," Hagrid said.

Harry looked at her, as if asking if she recognized that word and she shook her head. She didn't know that word and she read the entirety of the dictionary three times. The first time, it was on a dare; the second, it was because there weren't any books in the cupboard, and the last time it was because she had to copy the dictionary in composition notebooks, because she was offered to pick her punishment. It had gotten to the point that composition notebooks were flooding her dreams.

Harry got in the boat first and she followed after him. The boat tilted and Harry grabbed her arm to steady her. Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and tapped the boat. It shot off.

Jasmine looked at Hagrid and asked, "You said that we're famous. What are we famous for?" She looked at the dock, remembering Harry's words on to focus on something.

"The tale begins, I suppose, with a—with a person called—it's incredible that yeh two don't know his name, everyone in our world knows—" Hagrid started explaining.

Harry asked, "Who?"

"I don' like sayin' it, if I can help it. No one does," Hagrid stated.

Jasmine frowned and Harry asked, "why?"

"People are still scared," Hagrid told them, "Blimey this is difficult. There was this wizard who went…bad. As bad as one can go, worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid trailed off. They waited for Hagrid to continue, but he didn't.

Harry suggested, "How about writing it down?"

"Can't spell it," Hagrid admitted, "All right—his name was Voldemort. Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this wizard started looking for followers and he got 'em too. Some were afraid and some just wanted power, 'cause he was getting a lot of it. Dark days and yeh didn't know who ter trust. No one dared to get friendly with strange witches and wizards…terrible things happened. He was taking over. 'Course some stood up to him—he killed 'em, horribly," Hagrid explained.

Jasmine wasn't sure if she asked the wrong question, but it was best that she got the whole "famous" thing over with.

"One o' the safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' yet. Now yer mum an' dad were as good witch an' wizard as I ever knew." He sounded a little proud, "Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day. Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before…probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

Jasmine felt better knowing that her parents weren't evil and went to the Dark Side. She looked back at Harry who was grinning, despite knowing that their parents ended up dead and getting stuck with the Dursleys. She looked at the dock.

Hagrid continued explaining, "Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em…maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. He turned up in the village where yeh two was living, on Halloween ten years ago. Yeh both was just a year old and he came ter yer house an'—an'—"

There was a sudden noise that sounded like a foghorn and she jumped up startled. Harry grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling face-first in the ocean. She looked at him, "Thanks." Harry nodded at her.

"It's that sad—knew yer parents, and nicer people yeh couldn't find—anyway, You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then—an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing—he tried to kill Harry." Jasmine looked back at Hagrid, who looked at them. "I guess he wanted ter kill you two, one-by-one. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then, but he couldn't do it.

"Ever wondered how yeh got that mark on yer forehead and yer arm? That was no ordinary cuts. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh—took care of yer parents an' yer house, even—but it didn't work on yeh Harry. That's why yer both famous. No one lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except yeh Harry an' he killed some o' the best witches an' wizards. The McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts—an' yeh two was only babies, an' you lived."

Harry and Jasmine looked at each other. It felt like Jasmine's arm was hurting, and it felt like she remembered something, too; a high, cold high-pitched laugh. She wondered if Harry remembered the same thing and decided that she would ask him later.

"Took yeh both from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders, brought yeh both ter that lot…" Hagrid stated.

"What happened to Vo- I mean, You-Know-Who?" Harry asked. Jasmine wondered if the guy was still running around.

"He disappeared, on the same night he tried ter kill you both; makes yeh even more famous. Some say he died," Hagrid explained, "Codswallop in my opinion, dunno if he had enough human in him left to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, but I don't believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there, bidin' his time, to weak ter carry on. Somethin' 'bout how Harry finished him off and stumped him, all right."

The boat hit the land and Jasmine managed to get out of the boat. She bent down and rested her hands on her knees. Harry held Jasmine's hair back and rubbed his hand on her back, a little before stopping. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just…need…to catch…my breath," She managed to pant out. She looked back to see Hagrid tapping the boat with the pink umbrella and the boat started moving towards the island with the shack on it; all on its own, as if it was being pulled towards the shack, as if by magic.

"Shouldn't send the boat back," Hagrid said. "They're rotten people." Hagrid looked at Jasmine, "All right, Jasmine?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Jasmine said.

"Good, now off we go," Hagrid said. They headed to the street to get to the little town towards the station.

Jasmine listened to Harry and Hagrid talk about what a Ministry of Magic is as they went to the Underground. While on the Underground, Jasmine and Harry took out their letters to look at the supplies that they needed.

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry asked, confused.

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid replied.

"Where do we go to get all of this stuff?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeh'll see," Hagrid told her.

Jasmine looked at the list again. She wasn't sure if she even wanted a pet. She didn't count the spiders in the cupboard as pets, those were Harry's.

When they got to London, Jasmine looked around in awe at the city, seeing book shops, music stores, hamburger restaurants, and cinemas.

Hagrid stopped walking, Harry walked into him, and Jasmine walked into Harry. "Here we are, The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Jasmine looked at the Leaky Cauldron and saw that it was a grubby looking pub. She walked right in front of it and didn't even notice, until Hagrid told them. She wasn't sure if she wanted to trust the place.

Hagrid steered them in and Jasmine looked around. It was dark and shabby inside. A few old women were drinking what looked like wine, one of the women was smoking a long pipe, and a man in a top hat was talking to the bartender.

The patrons waved at Hagrid and the bartender grabbed a glass, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom," Hagrid answered. He put one hand each on Jasmine and Harry's shoulders, nearly sending them sprawling to the ground. "I'm on Hogwarts business."

Tom eyed the twins, "Good Lord, are they—? Can they be—?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. "Bless my soul," Tom whispered, "Harry and Jasmine Potter. What an honor."

He rushed over to shake Harry's hand and suddenly the other patrons rushed over to get hand-shakes from Harry.

Jasmine felt like she was out of place and was slightly jealous over the attention Harry was been getting.

Before this whole magical thing was dropped on them, it had been her and Harry facing the Dursleys together. The both of them were treated and punished equally. They weren't favoured over the other. She knew that You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry first, because he knew no one was going to stop him from killing her too, but she survived the explosion that destroyed their house with a lightning bolt scar on her arm. Was that not good enough for these people?

She looked at them, but would it be better to not be recognized like Harry, so she would be able to do things without someone reacting like that? She could accept that she wouldn't be quite as famous as Harry, but she would like to be recognized too.

The patrons turned toward her and crowded around her. Tom shook her hand welcoming her back. A woman named Doris Crockford hugged her, tightly, saying that she couldn't believe that she was meeting her at last.

Jasmine was sure that her ribs cracked a little from the hug, but she was also a little stunned at the random act of affection from a stranger. She looked at Harry, who was laughing at her because Doris hugged her. She glared at him as other patrons went for handshakes, but Doris kept going back for more hugs.

Jasmine finally managed to pry herself away from the patrons, and Hagrid started leading them to the back, but they ran into a pale, twitchy eyed man.

"Professor Quirrell," Hagrid greeted.

The man stuttered out, "P-P-Potters." He shook Harry's hand first and then shook Jasmine's hand. "I c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you b-b-both."

Harry asked, "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Professor Quirrell stammered out. "N-N-Not that y-y-you two need it, eh, P-P-Potters?"

"I guess," Jasmine muttered, surprised that Quirrell included her in that sentence.

"You two will be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose?" Professor Quirrell asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine said as Harry nodded.

"I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, myself." Quirrell stated, looking terrified of the thought.

Jasmine took out her list and looked at it. Her list said nothing about books on vampires and she looked at Hagrid. "Are we getting books on vampires, too?"

Hagrid chuckled, "No." He looked at Quirrell, "Well, we must get on. Lots ter buy. Come on, Harry an' Jasmine."

"See you at Hogwarts," Jasmine told Quirrell as Hagrid led them away. He led them into a small, walled courtyard with weeds and a trash can.

Jasmine looked around at the courtyard wondering if this was some type of prank. She heard Hagrid saying, "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh that you two was famous. Even Profess Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh—mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always nervous?" Harry asked.

"His eye was twitching," Jasmine told him. "I don't think that's a sign of nervousness."

"He is. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience…They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag—never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject…" Hagrid told them. "Now where's me umbrella?"

As he looked through his overcoat, Jasmine looked at Harry.

"Where's the Black Forest?" Harry asked.

"Germany," Jasmine answered.

"Huh. I was thinking that it was somewhere in Transylvania," Harry said.

"Transylvania is in Romania." Jasmine corrected and grinned. "Maybe he went to Transylvania and ran into Count Dracula."

Harry laughed and Jasmine noticed that Hagrid was counting bricks in the wall. A hole appeared in the wall and it grew, wider and wider. Jasmine held her breath as an archway, large enough for Hagrid gave way to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid told them.

Jasmine realized that her jaw had dropped at the sight as they stepped through the archway. The buildings weren't normal, because they were crooked, and some looked like it shouldn't be standing, but it was, as if by magic. She had to tell herself that they were standing, because of magic. She looked at Harry to see that his jaw had dropped as well. She managed to get her voice back to say, "It's beautiful." She looked behind her to see that the archway had gone back to a solid wall.

She looked forward and saw a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. The sun shone brightly on them and she saw a sign that hung above them that read: Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible.

"You two'll need one, but we gotta get your money first," Hagrid told them. He started leading them away and the twins followed after him.

They heard a woman saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

Jasmine stopped and looked inside Eeylops Owl Emporium, where she could hear soft hooting. A sign read: Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.

Harry looked interested when they heard a boy say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand—fastest ever—"

Jasmine took out her list and looked at it. "How are we going to pay for all of this? Uncle Vernon told us that he won't pay for us to go to school. We don't have any money."

"Yeah, how are we going to pay for this?" Harry asked.

"Do you two think that your parents left you without any money?" Hagrid asked.

"Well…" Jasmine started.

"Considering that their house was destroyed…" Harry continued.

"We would expect that their money was destroyed as well," Jasmine finished.

Hagrid chuckled, "They left their money in Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Harry and Jasmine asked.

"Wizards' bank," Hagrid explained. "Safest place in the world, that is, except for probably Hogwarts."

When they reached a snowy white building with magnificent white stone steps, Jasmine felt her breath leave her. The building towered over the other little shops, also crooked as well. When they climbed up the stone steps, she saw burnished bronze door, however, standing beside them, wearing a uniform of scarlet was—

"That's a goblin," Hagrid told them.

Jasmine looked at the goblin. He was about a head shorter than both Potter twins. He had a swarthy, clever face, and a pointed beard. Jasmine noticed that he had very long fingers and feet. He bowed to them as they walked inside. To Jasmine's surprise, they faced a silver door with words engraved on it.

"They have _two_ doors?" Jasmine asked, incredulous.

"Like I said, yeh'd have to be mad to try and rob it," Hagrid told them. They went through the doors and into a marble hall. They went up to a goblin. "Morning, we came to take some money out of Mr. Harry and Miss Jasmine Potters' safe."

"And do Mr. Harry or Miss Jasmine have their key?" The goblin asked.

"Got it in here somewhere," Hagrid stated, as he started taking things out of his pockets.

Jasmine muttered, "We're dead." Harry gave Jasmine's arm a squeeze and she looked around the bank. She saw that a goblin on their right was weighing a pile of rubies that were as big as coals. "Harry, look at the size of those rubies." She pointed and Harry looked over. She smiled when Harry's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Got it," Hagrid replied as he held up a tiny gold key and handed it to the goblin.

The goblin took the key and looked at it closely. The goblin siad, "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid told the goblin, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What, in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

 _The You-Know-What? Does it have something to do with You-Know-Who?_ Jasmine wondered.

"Very well then," The goblin replied. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults."

They got another goblin named Griphook and followed through some doors.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh two that," Hagrid stated. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Jasmine frowned as they stepped into a narrow store passageway, which was lit with torches. If it has something to do with You-Know-Who, she wasn't sure why they were taking it out of Gringotts. Maybe they were moving it to a different location, but she wasn't sure why a headmaster had any say in that.

They got into a cart and she hoped that it would be a lot better than the boat ride. It shot off like a rocket and Jasmine started to feel sick to her stomach. She grabbed onto Harry's arm as they hurtled underground.

Harry looked around and at Hagrid, "What's the difference between stalagmite and stalactite."

"Don' ask me questions, I think I'm going to be sick," Hagrid told him. Jasmine knew the feeling and she closed her eyes, hoping that maybe she would feel better if she couldn't see. Soon, the cart suddenly stopped.

"Open your eyes," Harry told her and she did.

Hagrid and Harry got out of the cart. Hagrid leaned against the wall and Jasmine stepped out of it. She ended up on her knees and took some deep breaths. Harry was by her side and pulled her hair back, just in case. "Take some deep breaths. You're all right."

Jasmine was glad that she never got on a roller coaster before if this reaction was anything to go by. She managed to gasp out, "Stalactites are…icicle shaped…they…grow on…ceilings of…caves. Stalagmites…grow on the bottom; they have rounded or flattened tips."

Harry nodded, "Wow, even when ill, you manage to spit out facts like that."

Jasmine shakily got off the ground and leaned against Harry as they walked to the vault, while she was still shaking.

Griphook unlocked the door and a lot of green smoke came billowing out. As it cleared, they both gasped because inside the vault was mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze coins.

"All yours," Hagrid told them both. "Your father came from a very wealthy wizarding family."

Jasmine and Harry allowed Hagrid to pile some money in leather pouches. Jasmine stuck her leather pouch into her messenger bag, as Hagrid explained the currency. "The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickles, its easy enough."

Jasmine nodded, but she probably needed to say it a few more times before she got it memorized, and she looked at Harry, who looked at her.

"Right, that should be enough fer a couple o'terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." Hagrid told them and turned to Griphook. "Vault seven-hundred and thirteen, now, please can we go more slowly?"

Jasmine nodded, "Please?"

"One speed only." Griphook told them and Jasmine made a squeaking sound.

Harry gave Jasmine's arm a squeeze in comfort. "It's going to be okay, Jazz."

They got into the cart and they went deeper. They gathered speed and Jasmine watched as Harry went to look over the edge. She was positive that she was going to be sick by that and grabbed Harry's arm as Hagrid grabbed Harry's collar. Together, they pulled him back.

Soon they made it to vault seven-hundred and thirteen. As they got out of the cart, Jasmine bent down, with her hands on her knees. She took some deep breaths, glad that she didn't eat much, or else she would've been sick all over the place. Harry stood beside her, pulled her hair back, and patted her back. Jasmine gave him a smile of gratitude.

"Stand back," Griphook said, with a tone of importance. They watched as Griphook stroke the door with one long finger and it melted away.

"Whoa," Jasmine stated.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped there," Griphook explained.

"Oh, um, how…" Jasmine started to say, but couldn't figure out how to phrase what she wanted to ask.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry finished.

Griphook gave a rather nasty grin, "once every ten years."

Jasmine and Harry looked at each other. They were eager to see what was inside this top security vault, but it looked empty. "It's empty," Jasmine was disappointed. She had been disappointed before, but this was worse.

"Look, there's a brown paper bag lying on the ground," Harry told her. He pointed and Jasmine looked at over to see Hagrid putting it in his coat.

* * *

One cart ride later, they were blinking into sunlight. Jasmine stumbled to sit on the first stone step, breathing heavily. Harry was sitting next to her, pulling her hair back.

"We're on a tight schedule," Hagrid said. "How about Harry gets his robes fitted, while you get your wand at Ollivanders, while I go get a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts. I'll get yeh both."

Jasmine noticed that he did look a little green and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I also hate those carts and boats."

Hagrid led her to Ollivanders, told her to wait on a bench outside when she was done, and led Harry to Madame Malkin's. When Jasmine walked inside, her skin prickled, as though there was some type of secret magic in the shop. She saw noticed that a tall man and a boy her age were already inside.

She sat down on a chair to wait for her turn. The boy around her age had long shoulder length black hair, the right side had dyed red streaks and the left side had blue streaks. The tall man had short black hair and around his mouth, he had a weird box-looking goatee.

An older man walked up to them and handed a box to the boy. "Here, Mr Strange, try—"

"Actually, my son goes by Craig. I prefer to go by Doctor Strange," the man interrupted. Jasmine noticed that he had an American accent. "Sorry. Go on."

The older man looked at the doctor, "All right." He looked at Craig, "Pine and Dragon heartstring, eleven and two-quarters. Give it a flick."

Craig looked over at Jasmine, as if he couldn't believe what was happening and flicked the wand. Red and blue sparks came from the wand, which Doctor Strange looked awed at the sight.

Ollivander adjusted his spectacles. "I see that the Pinewood may have chosen well."

Craig looked confused, "What does that mean?" He had a strange accent, like a mixture of Yorkshire and American.

"Pine always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing, and perhaps even mysterious," Ollivander explained. He looked at Craig's odd dyed hair. "Many wandmakers say that Pine wands are able to detect and perform best for owners who are destined for long lives and I can confirm this. I believe that you may have a long life ahead of you, Craig."

Jasmine noticed that Craig and his father seemed to relax a little at the mention of Craig having a long life.

"What does dragon heartstring mean?" Doctor Strange asked, looking intrigued.

"It has the most power and are capable of the most flamboyant spells and learns more quickly than other types," Ollivander explained.

Doctor Strange looked like he was going to say something.

"Dad," Craig interrupted, looking up at the doctor. "I think we're irritating the poor guy."

"Right, sorry," Doctor Strange said, handing over some wizarding money to Ollivander.

While the doctor and Craig started leaving the wandshop together. Jasmine looked over at Craig and they locked eyes. Craig had light green eyes and there was something in his gaze, that she couldn't figure out before he left the shop. Jasmine wasn't sure, but maybe he was astonished at the sight of her hair since she was positive that it held most of the world's static.

"Pardon me, Miss Potter, but I see you have your mother's hair." Ollivander told her and she looked at him. "Ten and a quarter inches long. Made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Jasmine wasn't sure how he knew her since she never met him before. "I…don't remember her."

"I don't suppose you would," Ollivander told her. "You have your father's eyes. He favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Jasmine wasn't sure what to say. She was getting more information on her parents than she ever had. "Thanks for the information."

"You're welcome. Now I believe that you came in for your first wand," Ollivander replied. "Now, which arm is your wand arm?"

She didn't know what wand arm meant, but she held out her left hand, which is the arm that she writes with.

Ollivander measured her arm as he told her that no two wands were alike. He went to the shelves that were stacked with wand boxes, before he returned with a wand box.

"Chestnut, 10 and two quarters inch, unicorn tail. Give this one a flick," He told her.

Jasmine took it and flicked it. The boxes in the shelves flew in on them and she looked at Ollivander, startled. "Sorry."

He took the wand back, "No." He waved his wand and the boxes on the ground flew back into the shelves, like…no, it was magic. He left and came back with another wand box. He held it out and she took it. Ebony, dragon heartstring, nine and a half quarters. She held it up, but it was taken back, startling her. It reminded her of how Dudley gave her a Crunchie bar and then proceeded to take it away from her, only to eat it right in front of her, complete with obnoxious smacking sounds.

He handed her another wand. It was mahogany, with a phoenix tail, and took it back. He even came back with a wand like her mother's. She waved it and the windows imploded. "Sorry," she told him.

"It's alright. You can destroy my shop as many times as you like, until you get it right," he told her. He gave a flick of the wand and the glass flew back into the window, good as new. He gave her another wand, Elm and phoenix feather. She held it up, before he snatched it away again.

Soon, she had tried ten wands and Ollivander was beginning to grin madly. "Tricky customer, eh? No worries, we'll find the right match for you." He searched the shelves and returned with a box.

He handed her the box, "Maplewood and phoenix feather. Eleven and two quarter inches. Quite bendy. Give it a swish."

Jasmine took the wand and instantly her fingers felt warm. Purple and silver sparks shot out. They rained down on her and she looked at them in awe.

"I see that you have an adventurer spirit," Ollivander told her as he took the wand from her.

Jasmine blinked at him, startled. "What?"

"Maple wands are by nature, travellers and explorers." Ollivander explained as he packed up the wand. "Fresh challenges and regular changes of scenery cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows. It has a reputation of high achievers."

Jasmine took the wand and paid Ollivander seven Galleons before leaving the shop. She saw Hagrid and Harry, who was holding parcels, walking towards the shop. She went to them and held the wand box to Hagrid. "Sorry it took so long. I had to go through a lot of wands before getting mine."

"I think we might be ahead of schedule," Hagrid told them. "Follow me."

Harry was confused, "Ahead of schedule?"

He just told them that they might be behind schedule earlier, and proceeded to split up. Jasmine knew better than to question it. She had learnt that lesson from life with the Dursleys and they followed after Hagrid.

"There was this boy that was getting his wand. He was American and, I think, Yorkshire," Jasmine told them. "He had weird dyed hair."

Hagrid asked, "American? Wonder what he was doing here. They have their own school in America." They ended up in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Find us a seat and I'll go inside. It's a treat, especially when yer dolt of a cousin ruined your cake."

Jasmine got a seat in front of the window so that they could look inside at the various ice cream flavours. "Harry, look, they have pumpkin, butter, and jelly slug."

Harry made a face, "Do they have actual flavours?"

"Yes," Jasmine said. "They have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate chip, raspberry…" She trailed off.

Hagrid returned with two large ice creams. Jasmine scooped out some and ate it; raspberry with chopped nuts. It was a good thing she wasn't allergic to nuts or that would've been a waste of food and money.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked Hagrid. Jasmine looked at Harry, wondering where Harry heard that strange word from.

"Blimey, I keep forgetting that yeh two don't know much about the wizarding world," Hagrid said.

"So, where did you hear the word 'Quidditch'?" Jasmine asked Harry, through a mouthful of ice cream.

Harry glared at her, possibly in retaliation from all the times that she got after him for not using manners. He told them about running into a blond boy in Madam Malkins, "—he said that people from Muggle families shouldn't be allowed in—"

Jasmine wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Well, yer _not_ from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh _were_ —he's grown up knowin' yer names if his parents are wizarding folk. Yeh saw what everyone in Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only one with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles. Look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"Look what I have for a sister," Harry said, grinning.

Jasmine scoffed, "Look what I have for a brother."

"We still have shopping to do," Hagrid said. "Better hurry."

They finished their ice cream and they started heading to Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore. However, along the way, Jasmine decided to stop and buy a new messenger bag, because the corner of the wand box was beginning to poke her side through a hole. She got one that looked like to be dark denim and stuffed the old one in there, just in case she might need that one later.

"What's Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" She heard Harry asking as she emerged from the shop.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"They're school houses. There's four of them," Hagrid explained. "Everyone say Hufflepuff are a bit o' duffers—"

"I bet Jasmine would end up in Hufflepuff." Harry said, with a grin.

"Better Hufflepuff than a house that sounds like a terrible pick-up line," Jasmine told him.

"Better Hufflepuff fer the both of yeh," Hagrid told them darkly. "There's never been a witch or wizard that went bad in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

Jasmine shivered at the mention of her parents' murderer.

"Vol-sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Years and years ago," Hagrid stated.

They got in Flourish and Blotts, Jasmine was awed at the sight of the books. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Jasmine was positive that Dudley, who never read anything, would've been wild to get his hands on some of these books.

"Hey, Jasmine! Come look at this book," Harry called over. Jasmine stopped looking at a book on the history of Hogwarts and went over to Harry. He showed her _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

With the first name of Vindictus, how could Jasmine resist? Harry excitedly told her, "We could curse Dudley!"

"I could curse Piers for elbowing you in the ribs and getting us in trouble with Uncle Vernon, as well," Jasmine said, smiling madly. "Let's get it."

Hagrid took the book away from Harry and put it on a higher shelf. "Yeh two can't get that. It's not on your supplies lists."

"But we just want to figure out how to curse Dudley," Harry said.

"And Piers," Jasmine added.

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea but yer not to use magic outside of school, 'cept for special circumstances," Hagrid told them

"But the both of them have a special place in the glacier that I call my heart." Jasmine stated and saw Harry roll his eyes. No matter how much she claimed that she was cold-hearted, she would still climb a tree just to rescue Dudley. That is, if he ever climbed trees and she got the nerves to climb another tree, especially after the Tree Incident, which caused her fear of heights. Besides, she could barely insult a person without apologizing a few seconds later, the exceptions was Harry, Dudley, and Dudley's gang.

Hagrid chuckled, "Besides, yeh two couldn't work the spells anyway. Yeh'll need a lot more studying before yeh could get up to that level."

When they left, they got other supplies too. Harry wanted a solid gold cauldron and Jasmine wanted to get a silver one because it looked nice, but Hagrid told them no, because their lists said Pewter. They got some nice brass scales and collapsible telescopes. They visited the Apothecary which smelt of bad eggs and rotten cabbages, which caused Jasmine to go outside because the smell was making her ill.

A few minutes later, Hagrid and Harry emerged from the shop. Hagrid checked their lists. "Just yer wand and Jasmine's robes left. Oh, I still haven't gotten either of yeh a birthday present."

Jasmine felt her face warm up and she was glad that Harry's face had turned red, too.

Harry started, "Oh, you don't have too—"

"Yeah, taking us here and giving us cake and ice cream is good enough. Even though Dudley fell into our cake," Jasmine said.

"Tell me what the last presents that the Muggles got the both of yeh," Hagrid said.

Jasmine had to think about it. She got Aunt Petunia's pink poodle skirt, Uncle Vernon's smelly, holey socks, a coat hanger, a cracked mug that had no bottom, and a pen from Uncle Vernon's company. Harry got Dudley's old clothes, Uncle Vernon's socks, a coat hanger, and also a pen from Uncle Vernon's company.

"Thought so," Hagrid said. They ended up going into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry looked around the emporium, focusing on a white owl. Jasmine looked at the owls, but none of them interested her.

They emerged twenty minutes later with an owl, Harry stammering his thanks, and Jasmine couldn't find an owl she liked.

"Well, there's a magical creature shop over there we could look in," Hagrid said.

They entered the Magical Menagerie, which was very small and cramped inside. Every inch of the wall was covered by cages. It was very smelly and Jasmine looked at the creatures. She looked at a pair of enormous purple toads, a giant tortoise with a jewel encrusted shell, a fat white rabbit, cats of every colour, noisy cages of ravens, a basket of cream coloured furballs that were humming, and a cage with what looked like a furry black guinea pig.

Jasmine pointed at the guinea pig, and declared, "I want that one."

The witch, that was behind the counter, got the guinea pig for Jasmine, among with a package of some bedding, a water bottle, a hamster wheel, and some food.

"I'll watch her if I were you, that one Apparates to get out of her cage and she also eats insects," the witch instructed Jasmine. "She's also a clever little thing, which you may learn soon enough."

Jasmine wasn't sure what Apparates meant, but she paid the witch eight Galleons for the guinea pig.

She left the store with the guinea pig and looked at Harry and Hagrid.

Harry eyed the cage, "You got a rodent."

"Yes and I'm naming her Nyx," Jasmine said. "Your owl better not eat her."

"Come along now, we still have to get yer robes and wand," Hagrid stated. He looked at Jasmine. "I'll wait outside while yeh both get what yeh need from inside."

Jasmine handed Nyx's cage to Hagrid, "The witch inside the menagerie told me that Nyx Apparates to escape her cage."

"I'll be sure to keep an on Nyx fer yeh," Hagrid said with amusement.

Jasmine nodded and headed inside Madam Malkins store. She looked at the dresses lining the wall. She never owned a dress before and noticed a sign said _dress robes_ on it. Granted, she wasn't much of a dress type of girl, but sometimes she saw a dress that she liked and wanted.

A plump woman dressed in mauve walked over, "Hogwarts, dear?" Jasmine nodded. "Come on, dear, we got another girl being measured in the back." Jasmine followed after the woman.

She was directed to stand on the stool next to a dark-haired girl who looked like she had a pug-face, and Madam Malkin slipped a black robe over Jasmine's head, and began to fit it to the right length.

The girl looked at Jasmine, "Hogwarts, too?"

Jasmine looked at her, "Yes."

"My parents are getting my supplies. I would've done this sooner, but Draco had to show me the new Nimbus Two Thousand. He was trying to bully his father into buying it for him," the girl explained. She had a condescending sort of voice.

Jasmine wasn't sure how to respond. "That's nice, I think."

"I'm obviously going to be in Slytherin," the girl continued. "My whole family was in Slytherin. I don't know what I would do if got picked for Hufflepuff. I think I would die in humiliation. The house is an embarrassment. Just listen to the name," She sneered, " _Hufflepuff_. I'm Pansy Parkinson, by the way."

Jasmine wasn't sure if she liked this girl, "Jasmine."

"Do you know what House you'll be in?" Pansy asked.

"No," Jasmine stated.

"I guess that's for the best, sometimes a person doesn't end up in their parents' former House. Draco had a distant family member that got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin." Pansy stated and shuddered.

" _Had_?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, he got disowned. Good thing too," the girl said. "He was associating himself with all that Muggle filth." Jasmine blinked. "Ouch! Watch where you're sticking that! Apologize!" The witch that was fitting the robes muttered something. "Louder!"

"Sorry, Miss Parkison," the witch replied, with a tone that implied that she wasn't sorry at all.

"That's better," Pansy replied. "Wait till Draco's father hears about this. You won't ever have a job fitting robes again." Jasmine was disgusted at that behaviour. "Now where was I?"

"Something about Muggle filth," Jasmine muttered to herself.

Pansy nodded, "Right. _Him_. He ended up in Azkaban. He murdered a bunch of Muggles with a spell. Admirable, but it was too late for him to change. He was a Gryffindor and brought shame on the family. He deserved getting disowned. I don't think I could handle it if one of my relatives ended up in _Gryffindor_ or heaven forbid, _Hufflepuff_." It looked like she looked around the shop, "Where are your parents at, anyway?"

"They're dead," Jasmine replied flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Pansy said in a tone that said she wasn't sorry. "Where they _our_ kind?"

Jasmine wasn't sure what "our kind" meant. "They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you're asking."

Pansy eyed her, "I didn't get your surname, by the way."

Before Jasmine could even think of giving her a false last name, the robe-fitting witch said to Pansy, "There you go, dear."

Pansy sneered at the witch and dropped some Galleons on the ground, "oops, sorry."

Jasmine had a feeling that Pansy did it on purpose. Pansy gathered her robes and left the shop.

"My word, what a nasty girl." The witch stated as she gathered the Galleons.

Jasmine nodded in agreement, hoping that she wouldn't end up sharing a Hogwarts House with Pansy.

After her robes were fitted, she paid for them and went outside. She saw Hagrid leaving Ollivanders with Harry, who was looking ashy. She wasn't sure what to think about that. Hagrid went inside Ollivanders with Harry, but not her? She shook the thought off and noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

They made their way down Diagon Alley, through the hole in the wall, through the Leaky Cauldron, which was now empty.

Jasmine was feeling tired from all the excitement and walking around Diagon Alley. They ate food and Hagrid helped them load up in the train that was supposed to take them to the Dursleys. He gave them train tickets for King's Cross station, telling them to send the owl if they had any problems with the Dursleys, and that she'll find him.

Harry wanted to watch as Hagrid walked away through the window, but she focused on her brown boots, which came from a second-hand store. She was sure Aunt Petunia chose the boots because they were hideous. "How are we supposed to take this stuff back home?"

"Beats me," Harry replied. "You'll figure something out, you always do."

* * *

To their surprise, the Dursleys were waiting for them at the train station. Aunt Petunia had her arms around Dudley, and all three seemed to glare at them.

When they got to Privet Drive, together, the twins took their stuff up to their bedroom, with Jasmine and Harry carrying one trunk each up to their room. Dudley had run off into his room to get away from them. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had stayed down to watch television, and glare at them as they walked in and out of the door with their supplies. When they finished unloading the car, they went back to their room exhausted

Jasmine and Harry left their pets' cages on the desk that Dudley never used.

"I think this was the best birthday ever," Harry told Jasmine.

"It was," Jasmine said. To her surprise, Nyx had crawled onto her chest, making a weird purring sound, and they all fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Fun fact, I got the last name Strange from Doctor Strange. However, Doctor Strange in this one, Doctor Strange's first name, isn't Stephen.

Also, I figured that if Ron is allowed to take Scabbers to Hogwarts when the letter said that may take an owl, cat, or toad, with no problem; I figure that they may take other animals.

I just wanted to give Jasmine something different instead of a cat or owl.


	5. A Journey to Hogwarts

A/N: To the guest reviewer, I'm not actually sure yet about the pairings.

* * *

A few days later after their trip to Diagon Alley, Jasmine was reading _Magical Draughts and Potions_ when she heard the hamster wheel in Nyx's cage stop spinning.

Harry groaned, "Jasmine. Nyx got out again."

Jasmine groaned, too. "If she's in the kitchen again, Aunt Petunia would kill me, and then make me watch as she kills Nyx right in front of me." She left their room and went down into the kitchen. Dudley looked at her, screamed, and ran out. She sighed and looked at the pig's tail that he still had from her eleventh birthday. Him running away as the sight of them was funny the first few times, but now it was getting old.

Uncle Vernon didn't do his usual "brush your hair" morning greeting and she looked around the kitchen for Nyx. She found the guinea pig on top of the fridge, eating a spider. She took her pet, snatched the bacon from Dudley's plate, while her aunt and uncle glared at her, but they didn't say anything. She walked up to her and Harry's room. Harry was reading _A History of Magic_ on the bottom bunk.

"Here," Jasmine said, holding some bacon out to Harry. "I took this from Dudley's plate. They didn't yell at me, so…" she shrugged.

"Dudley let you?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

Jasmine started laughing, "He ran with his pig's tail between his legs."

Harry started laughing too. He took the bacon from Jasmine, "Thanks. I finally came up with a name for her." He motioned to the owl.

"Yeah, what did you decide to name her?" Jasmine asked.

"Hedwig," Harry stated.

"That sounds majestic," Jasmine told him. "Where did you get the name from anyway?"

"This book," Harry said, holding up the book that he was reading.

Jasmine looked at it, "Oh, yeah. That reminds me, I should start getting my things ready, but I really don't feel like doing it, either."

Harry looked at her and snorted.

* * *

Throughout the month, they mostly stuck to their room. Dudley screamed and ran out of the room they walked into and their aunt and uncle didn't acknowledge their existence by not talking to them.

In a weird way, Jasmine was getting kind of lonely at not having the Dursleys acknowledge her presence, despite having Harry, Hedwig, and Nyx to talk to.

* * *

The day before they had to go to King's Cross, Jasmine was sitting on the ground, cross-legged in front of her trunk. She was holding her supplies list and was regretting her decision on packing up at the last minute, because Harry had packed up yesterday.

"Harry, you need to ask them if they can give us a ride to King's Cross tomorrow," Jasmine told him.

"How about you ask them?" Harry countered.

"I'm older than you, so you have to do what I say," Jasmine replied.

"Since you're older, how about you ask them? After all, it's your responsibility as the oldest," Harry countered.

Jasmine looked at him. "I've got stuff to pack. How about this, next year, I'll ask them to take us. The year after that, you'll ask them. We'll take turns, like we usually do with our kitchen duties."

Harry grumbled something and left their room. Jasmine looked back at her list.

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)  
_ _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
_ _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
_ _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

She could've sworn that she heard Dudley scream, letting her know that Harry was down there. She put the cloak and the protective gloves on the bottom of the trunk, as padding. That left the robes and hat out. She looked at the list of the books and at her stack of books that was next to her. She checked each book off as she packed them and looked at the rest of the items.

 _1 wand_  
 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
 _1 set glass or crystal phials_  
 _1 telescope_  
 _1 set brass scales_

She put them in the trunk and added the rest of the uniform, along with extra clothes that she wasn't embarrassed to be seen in public with, on top of the equipment as padding. She took out _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ and started to read it. She didn't want to fall behind or show up not having any clue on what she was doing.

The door opened and Harry walked in. He closed the door and set something down next to her. "Here, I snagged you some food."

Jasmine looked down at the plate that had bacon, eggs, and toast. "Thank you, Harry." She set the book down and picked up her breakfast.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Are you going to ask me how it went?"

Jasmine looked at him, "judging by your lack of complaining, I'm guessing that they agreed to take us to King's Cross station."

"I don't complain," Harry responded.

"Yes, you do," Jasmine replied.

"No, I don't," Harry stated.

Jasmine was about ready to say something but decided not to. "Did they agree to take us to King's Cross?"

"Well, they said that if they weren't going to London, they wouldn't have bothered dropping us off at King's Cross," Harry explained.

"Right, to get, um, Dudley's tail removed before going to Smeltings," Jasmine stated.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "How did you know?"

"I overheard Dudley complaining to Aunt Petunia about how much pain in the arse it is, literally and figuratively. I didn't know that he was getting it removed tomorrow," Jasmine said.

"You know, he acted like I was barking mad when I told him that we needed to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," Harry stated. He took a piece of bacon and went to his bunk.

"You know, he acts like that every time we ask questions, along with Aunt Petunia." Jasmine pointed out, "Besides, I'm sure it'll be easy to find the platform."

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine was awoken by someone shaking her awake.

"Get up," Harry said.

"Ugh," Jasmine groaned. "Go back to sleep, Harry."

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited," Harry said.

Jasmine sat up and pushed her hair back. She looked at him and at the alarm clock. She fell back on her pillow with a groan. "Why did you wake me up? It's the arse-crack of dawn."

"Like I said, I can't sleep," Harry said. "Today is the day we go to Hogwarts."

"I would be properly excited if you didn't wake me up," Jasmine replied.

"You're not excited to leave?" Harry asked, sounding a little confused.

"I would be excited if the sun wasn't on the horizon," Jasmine said. Now that she was awake because of her brother, she couldn't fall asleep. She heard Harry moving around and looked over the edge of the bunk. She saw Harry checking his list of supplies again.

She groaned and sat up. "I'm up too." She climbed down from the top bunk and grabbed some clothes. She went to the bathroom to change and came back. She made sure that Nyx was in her cage and triple-checked Hedwig's cage. She checked if she had packed everything and was satisfied that she did. She took out _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ to reread while Harry paced.

When seven came, they had packed up the car.

Harry and Jasmine were already seated in the car with the cages, with Harry in the middle.

"I don't want to sit next to _him_ ," Dudley cried as Petunia held him.

"Switch seats," Vernon ordered them.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and they switched seats. She looked at Dudley, "Happy?"

"I don't want to sit next to _her,_ either," Dudley wailed.

"I'll buy you four presents while we're in London, how's that, popkin?" Petunia asked.

"I don't want to be near _them_!" Dudley continued to wail.

Jasmine looked at Harry and whispered, "How many Galleons do you want to bet that he's doing this on purpose?"

Harry looked over the top of Jasmine's head towards Dudley and then looked at Jasmine, "Six."

Petunia finally got Dudley in the car with the promise of getting Dudley eight presents while they were in London. On the way to King's Cross, Jasmine kept whispering 'oink' to annoy Dudley, who kept getting angrier each time.

They got to King's Cross at ten-thirty. Oddly enough, Vernon helped the Potters out by putting their trunks on trolleys for them, and Vernon had put Nyx's cage on Harry's trolley and Hedwig's cage on Jasmine's trolley, which Jasmine was sure was done on purpose to annoy them. Vernon ordered Petunia to take a trolley and together the five off them entered the station.

Jasmine didn't like the nasty grin that Vernon had and she looked at Harry.

"Well, there you are." Vernon said, stopping in front of a platform. "Platform nine and platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, in the middle, nothing at all. Jasmine felt her cheeks heat up and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Have a good term," Vernon sneered at them.

"Tomato Face," Dudley whispered to Jasmine, as he shoved her out of the way with his shoulder. Jasmine stumbled and Harry steadied her, while glaring at Dudley, who was laughing along with his parents at their misfortune.

"What we going to do?" Jasmine asked. She sat on her trolley and wiped at her eyes. She was sniffling and felt tears roll down her cheeks. Their aunt and uncle left them behind and they had money that probably doesn't exist. What were they supposed to do? Stay there until someone comes by and take them back to Number 4?

"Hey, come on, don't cry," Harry said. "At least we're embarrassed together, right? What was it that you always said? 'If there's one thing—'"

"'That I know about embarrassment is that—'" Jasmine continued.

"'It's always better to have someone with you sharing the humiliation.'" Harry and Jasmine finished together, with Jasmine smiling.

"There's my big sister. I'm going to ask that guard over there if he knows anything about Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I'll sit here, and try to figure something out," Jasmine said. Harry nodded and went to go talk to the guard. Jasmine took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears away. She couldn't sit around, crying over getting embarrassed. At least Harry was with her when it happened. She took out the train ticket and looked it. Maybe it had the information on how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Did you find out how?" Harry asked, as he returned.

"No," Jasmine said. "It's not even on the stupid train tickets that Hagrid gave us. How about you?"

Harry shook his head, "He didn't know anything about Hogwarts. Maybe it's like Diagon Alley, where we have to tap the bricks with our wands."

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, good point."

"You try to figure something out and I'll go tap my wand over there at the ticket inspector's stand." Harry said, pointing at the stand.

Jasmine looked at him, wondering if he honestly thought that or trying to hide the panic he was feeling. She smacked her forehead with her hand. "Think. Think." She considered herself the 'smart twin'. "Okay, Hagrid said that—"

"Jasmine," Harry interrupted.

"—if we have any problems—" Jasmine continued.

"Jasmine," Harry interrupted again.

"—with the Dursleys, send him Hedwig, so that means—" Jasmine continued.

"Jasmine, look," Harry said, pointing at a red-haired family. "That lady said Muggles and they even have an _owl_."

Jasmine looked over at the red-haired family and their owl. She looked at Harry, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his trolley after the family. She pushed her trolley after him and managed to catch up just as soon as one of the red-haired boys ran towards the wall. She closed her eyes and braced herself for hearing a crash, but none came. She opened her eyes and noticed that he was gone.

She looked at Harry's trolley and noticed that at least Nyx seemed to realize that something important was happening and stayed in her cage.

"Did you see what happened?" Jasmine whispered.

"No, the tourists got in the way," Harry whispered back.

"Bloody tourists," Jasmine stated.

"Fred, you next," the red-haired woman said, motioning one of the twin boys forward.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the boy said. "Honestly, woman, do you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear," the woman said.

"Only joking, I am Fred," the boy said and ran towards the platform.

Jasmine couldn't help but think that it would've been the type of joke that she would've played on the Dursleys if she was a boy or if Harry was a girl and they happened to look alike. His twin ran after him and Jasmine watched them, but it seemed like the two of them vanished.

Jasmine wasn't sure where they went. Harry went up to the woman. "Um, excuse me?"

The woman looked at Harry, "Hello, dear? First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

Jasmine looked at the remaining boy, who was tall, thin, gangly, and had freckles. He had a long nose, along with big hands and feet.

"Yes, but my sister and I—" he motioned to Jasmine, "don't know how to—"

"Get on the platform?" the woman finished and looked at Jasmine. "Not to worry," She told them. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important; best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go before Ron."

"Er, okay," Harry said. He took off towards the platform and Jasmine kept her eyes open, ready to run towards him if he crashed, but he didn't.

Jasmine started feeling warm and shaky. She was beginning to get nervous.

"You're going to be okay, dear," The woman said, smiling. Jasmine looked at her and nodded. Jasmine took a few deep breaths and ran for the barrier. She kept her eyes closed and tried not to be scared. She braced for impact, but none came. She slowed and opened her eyes.

There was a scarlet steam-engine in front of her that said: _Hogwarts Express_. She frowned, wondering where Harry was.

 _So much for sticking together_ , she thought bitterly. She walked past the crowd of crying and laughing families, feeling jealous for not having parents telling her goodbye.

Jasmine pushed the cart and heard, "Jasmine! Over here!"

Jasmine looked over and saw Harry hanging out of the window. She glared at him, "So much for together!"

"I saved you a seat!" Harry called back.

"That's great and all, but you can at least help me with getting my stuff on the train!" She called back and Harry went out to help her. They picked the trunk up and hauled it on the train. They sat down across from each other and she looked at him. "Who helped you with your trunk?"

"That woman's twins," Harry told her. Jasmine nodded. "Apparently they know that I'm Harry Potter."

Jasmine looked at him, "If they know that you're Harry Potter—"

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" They heard outside the train. Jasmine looked out the window, to see the red-haired family again.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he was?" one of the twin boys asked.

"Who?" the woman asked.

" _Harry Potter!" t_ he twin boys chorused together.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please?" the little girl begged.

"You already seen him," the woman admonished.

"Also, I'm sure that the red-haired girl who was next to him was Jasmine Potter," one of the twin boys stated.

Jasmine felt her face heat up and slouched down in her seat. Harry was smiling.

"Are you sure it was them? How do you know?" the woman asked.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there, like lightning and Harry did say his sister needed help too," the boy said.

"The poor dears, no wonder why they were alone, I wondered. Harry was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform and Jasmine was so nervous getting onto the platform," the woman said.

"Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looked like?" the boy asked.

Jasmine looked at Harry and arched an eyebrow. Harry shrugged.

"I forbid you from asking them that, Fred. As if they need reminding of that on their first day," The woman snapped out.

Jasmine looked at Harry and the whistle sounded. She jumped up startled and Harry laughed. She glared at him, "That's not funny."

"It was," Harry said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Not really. Remember how you screamed when I knocked on the bathroom door after we watched _The Shining_?" Well, she kicked the door while saying, 'Here's Jazzy.'

"How long are you going to keep throwing that at me?" Harry asked. The train started moving and Jasmine looked at the houses going by.

"Where do you think we're going?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, but it'll be better than being with the Dursleys," Harry said.

"Anything is better than the Dursleys. Staying with Mrs Figg is better than the Dursleys," Jasmine pointed out.

Harry was going to reply but the compartment door opened the youngest red-haired boy walked in.

He pointed at the seat next to Jasmine, "Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."

Jasmine looked at the seat and back at the red-haired boy. "Yes, my imaginary friend, Cletus, is sitting there."

The boy stared at Jasmine and then looked at Harry.

"She's kidding. Go ahead," Harry said.

Jasmine looked at him as Ron sat next to her. Before she can say anything else, the door opened again. The red-headed twins appeared in the compartment.

"Hey, Ron," one of them said. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

Jasmine could've sworn she heard the word 'tarantula'.

"Right," Ron mumbled, like he wasn't interested in this giant tarantula.

One of the twins looked at the Potters, "Harry, Jasmine, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," Harry and Ron chorused together. Jasmine would've said bye, but she was a little caught off guard at how random that was.

"Are you really Harry and Jasmine Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded. Ron looked at Jasmine and then went back to staring at Harry. "Oh, well, I thought it was one of Fred and George's jokes." He motioned to his forehead, "And have you really got…the…you know…"

Harry moved his bangs to the side to show him the lightning shaped scar. Jasmine was starting to feel a little left out of the loop.

Ron started, "So, that's where—"

"But I can't remember it." Harry cut in and looked at Jasmine. "Jasmine has an identical one on her upper arm."

Jasmine looked at Harry and Ron looked at her, seeming surprised at that, "Really?"

Jasmine turned to him and lifted her sleeve up to show him the lightning shaped scar. "I think I was next to Harry when You-Know-Who tried to kill him. I guess the green light sort of burnt my upper arm. I don't know."

Ron looked at her, "No one talked about you getting a scar, just Harry."

Jasmine wasn't sure how to feel about that. She wasn't mentioned? Apparently she was well-known if the Weasley twins knew about her, but Ron not knowing she had a scar? That was weird.

It was a little uncomfortable with the silence and she stood up. "I'll go change into my robes."

"But we just left," Harry pointed out.

Jasmine shrugged and went to her trunk. She took out the uniform portion and left the compartment. As she left she heard Ron saying, "little sisters, huh?"

She heard Harry say, "Actually, she's older than me by an hour."

Jasmine found the lavatory, but a tanned skin, brown haired girl was standing outside it. She was holding folded articles of clothing. She looked at Jasmine and she noticed that she had dark brown eyes. Her hair was in two plaits, held together by red ribbons. Jasmine stood next to her and looked at the wall.

"I'm Lisa," the girl stated.

Jasmine nodded, "Jasmine."

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one putting on my robes this early," Lisa stated. "I'm only doing this because I needed something to do. My sister was getting on my nerves. She's a third-year and she's unbearable. She thinks she knows everything."

"Ugh, I hate people like that," Jasmine said. "I'm glad that my brother isn't like that."

"I wish I had a brother," Lisa stated.

Jasmine shrugged, "Sometimes I wish I had a sister."

"Trust me, you do not, believe me. My mom says that Morgan and I have a rivalry going on. I don't blame her, I mean fighting for the highest marks isn't the greatest way to get along," Lisa explained.

Jasmine nodded, "There was this girl in my class and she got the highest marks. For some reason, I wanted to outdo her, but I couldn't. I just get competitive."

The door opened and Jasmine noticed that it was a bushy, brown-haired girl. She nodded at them and walked down to a different compartment.

Lisa went in the lavatory and closed the door. After a few minutes, she emerged from the lavatory. Lisa looked at her, "See you at Hogwarts, Jasmine."

Jasmine went in and got dressed in the pleated grey skirt, the white button down shirt, and the grey jumper. She wasn't sure if she wanted to put the tie on and stuck in her messenger bag. She left the lavatory and returned to the compartment she had with Ron and Harry.

She saw that Ron had taken her seat that was in front of Harry and noticed a bunch of sweets around them. "What? Did you two rob a sweets shoppe while I was gone?"

"Very funny," Harry said. "I bought all of this while you were gone." Jasmine sat next to Harry. "I asked if the lady had anything with vanilla in it and she gave me this." He held out a box that had Cauldron Cake on it. She took the box and opened it. She took out what looked like a miniature brownie cauldron with what looked white chocolate in it as the potion. She ate the cauldron cake and opened another box of the cauldron cake and took it out. It looked like it was actual chocolate with a slightly toasted marshmallow in it this time.

"Oh, yeah, there are different kinds. You have to look at the box," Ron explained.

"His family is part of the wizarding world," Harry explained. "He has five older brothers and a little sister."

Jasmine nodded, "Right." She ate her cauldron cake and picked up a package of Chocoballs. She opened it and took out what looked like a chocolate ball with pink swirls going around it. She ate it and realized there was strawberry mousse with clotted cream in it. She knew it was going to be her favorite sweet. She ate another one and Harry held up a package of chocolate frogs. "What are these? They're not _really_ frogs, are they?"

Ron shook his head, "No. Open it and see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

Jasmine looked at Harry. "Hey, Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked as he opened the package. A chocolate frog jumped out onto the window.

Jasmine jumped in surprise. "Did you see that?" Harry seemed startled as well.

"Oh, there's a spell on them. They come with cards with famous witches and wizards, you know, to collect. Like I said, I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy," Ron explained.

She nodded and grabbed a package to look at.

"What is it that you wanted?" Harry asked Jasmine.

"Oh, right. Harry, I'm Agrippa 'round the neck," Jasmine said and then laughed at her own joke.

Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes. He opened another chocolate frog and picked up a card. Jasmine looked over to see that it had a man's face on it. He had half-moon spectacles, had a crooked nose, and long silver hair, beard, and mustache. Under the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So, _this_ is Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

Jasmine unwrapped it and took out the chocolate frog. She picked up the card and looked at the biography that was the back of it.

"' _Uric was a strange wizard who lived in ancient times. Among other things, he was famous for wearing a jellyfish as a hat. No one knows if he meant to become the weirdest wizard of the ages or if it just came naturally_ ,'" She read out loud. She turned the card over to see that the man was gone. She gasped, "He's not there!"

"What? Do you expect for him to hang around all day? He'll return," Ron stated. He took out the card, "No, I got Morgana again. I got about six of her. Do either of you want it? You both can start collecting."

Jasmine shook her head and gave her card to Harry. She wasn't entirely sure what she would get out of collecting them.

"You know, in the Muggle world, the person stays put in the cards," Harry explained.

"Do they? What, they don't move at all? _Weird!_ " Ron exclaimed.

The boys continued eating the chocolate frogs, which then turned into them eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

Jasmine was content on eating a Licorice Wand when someone knocked on the door, then it opened. A round-faced boy walked in, "Have you seen a toad at all?"

"No, sorry," Jasmine replied. She understood a pet running away, because Nyx kept escaping as well. She looked at the cage to see that Nyx was sleeping.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" The boy wailed.

"He'll turn up," Harry replied.

"Well, if you see him…" He left the compartment.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron muttered. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." He pulled out a fat, grey rat and set it on his lap.

Jasmine looked at the creature, "is it dead? I think it might be dead."

"He's asleep, but you probably couldn't tell the different anyway," Ron said. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. Here, let me show you."He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a battered-looking wand. Ron held his wand up when the compartment door opened again.

Jasmine nearly groaned at the interruption and looked to see who it was. It was the toadless boy and the bushy-haired girl from the lavatory.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," the bushy haired girl said in a bossy sort of voice.

"We've already told him that we haven't seen it," Ron stated flatly.

The girl saw the wand in Ron's hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down next to Ron and Jasmine looked at the boy, Neville, she presumed.

"Er—all right," Ron said. He cleared his throat, " _sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._ " He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." She explained to them that she was the only witch in the family and then she said her name was Hermione Granger. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron stated.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"We are?" Harry asked in a dazed manner.

"'We?'" Hermione asked confused.

Harry looked at Jasmine and then back at Hermone to say, "My sister didn't introduce herself." He sounded annoyed at the fact that Jasmine didn't have a chance to introduce herself.

Hermione looked at Jasmine, "Jasmine Potter?"

"Yes," Jasmine replied flatly, annoyed that she got ignored.

"They didn't mention you, as much as your brother. You're in _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ ," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Jasmine replied, dejected. Why wasn't she mentioned as much as Harry? She was there that night that You-Know-You tried to kill them.

"I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione replied. Jasmine violently took a bite of the licorice wand before she could reply to that. "Do either of you know which House you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Neville and Hermione both left.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron said, throwing his wand in the trunk.

"I know," Jasmine replied.

Ron muttered, "Stupid spell—George gave me it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"I would've done the same thing," Jasmine said, truthfully. "In fact, I almost convinced Harry that we had to do a report on the Great Fire of London." She laughed at the memory.

"Don't worry, she thinks she's funny when she's really not," Harry told Ron.

"Damn right I'm not funny. I'm bloody hilarious," Jasmine stated.

"What Houses are your brothers in?" Harry asked, ignoring Jasmine.

"Gryffindor," Ron stated. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"Don't forget about Hufflepuff," Jasmine pointed out. "I know it sounds silly, but I think they wouldn't mind as long as it's not Slytherin, especially since that's the House You-Know-Who came from."

Ron nodded, "I guess Hufflepuff wouldn't be that bad. Fred and George would laugh if I was sorted in there."

Jasmine kind of tuned out their conversation when Harry asked Ron about what Ron's older brothers did when they got out of Hogwarts and Ron explained what Quidditch was.

Jasmine wasn't a fan of sports, even though she got competitive with the others. She wasn't sure why she turned into a menace during dodge-ball and soccer, but she did. She looked at the sweets and picked up another licorice wand when the door slid open again. She groaned and looked over to see what Hermione wanted again, but it wasn't her. Three boys stood there; two of them were the size of Dudley and the other was thin and blond. The blond boy kind of reminded her of Piers.

The blond boy was looking right past Jasmine at Harry. "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry said flatly. He was looking at the other two boys on either side of the blond, as if sizing them up.

"Oh, this Crabbe and Goyle. And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blond said.

Ron snorted and Jasmine looked over at him, confused.

Malfoy looked at Ron and Jasmine, then back to Ron. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you two are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

" _Excuse me_?" Jasmine asked in a shrilly tone. "I'm not related to the Weasleys!" She motioned to Harry, "I'm related to him!"

Draco looked at Jasmine and then at Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort." He held out his hand, waiting for Harry to shake it.

"I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry replied, coldly.

Draco turned to Jasmine, still holding his hand out. "What about you, Potter?"

"I already have friends, but thanks for asking," Jasmine replied, flatly.

A pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potters. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry and Ron stood up. Jasmine grabbed at Harry's shirt trying to pull him back down. "Sit down you idiot."

"I would listen to your sister, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "She's a lot smarter than you, not going up against us."

"We won't fight you, unless you get out now," Harry said.

"We don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still have some," Malofy replied.

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs that was next to Ron and Ron leapt forward. Goyle let out a terrible yell. Scabbers was hanging off of his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Malfoy backed away and Crabbe reached for the licorice wands that Jasmine held. Suddenly something black and furry appeared on Crabbe's shoulder. Nyx bit into Crabbe's neck and Crabbe did what seemed like a jig to get her off. Goyle was failing his hand around and Scabbers flew off, hitting the window. Nyx was on Jasmine's lap, making a weird teeth chattering sound and baring her teeth at three bullies.

Malfoy just looked stunned at the attack of the rodents. "You people are mad." He ran out the compartment with his goons.

Jasmine blinked and looked at Scabbers, who was being held up by his tail by Ron. She frowned, "Is he actually dead this time?" She petted Nyx and Hermione appeared.

"What is going on in here?" Hermione asked. She was looking at the sweets and Scabbers. "You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before you even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting for us, along with Jasmine's…guinea pig?" Ron asked, looking at Nyx on Jasmine's lap.

Jasmine was still petting Nyx, who was now making a weird bubbling sound. "Yeah, her name is Nyx, named after the Greek goddess of the night."

Ron looked at Hermione, "Can we help you with something?"

"I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors. You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor and he says we're nearly there." Hermione left the corridor and Ron glared after her. Jasmine stood up, put Nyx in her cage and left the compartment so they can get dressed. She looked out the nearest window to see the scenery outside. It was getting dark and she can see the forest and mountaintops.

There was a knock on the door and she walked back in the compartment. Harry and Ron seemed anxious and she wondered if she looked like that, too. "We'll be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," A voice echoed through the train.

Jasmine put on her robes and the tie. The boys crammed their pockets with the remaining sweets as the train started slowing to a stop. They were pushed through the doors onto a platform in the dark. She noticed a weird glow coming towards them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A familiar voice said. Hagrid's big, friendly face appeared over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed after Hagrid, slipping and sliding on the mud.

Jasmine nearly fell and had grabbed onto Harry's arm to steady herself. She heard Neville sniffling and thought about Nyx escaping her cage. "I hope Nyx stays in her cage while we're in class. It'll be embarrassing if she ended up in my lap during class." She looked at Harry who chuckled at the thought.

They came across a great black lake and at a fleet of little boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid pointed at them.

All Jasmine could think was, _Hagrid, you bloody bastard!_ She looked at the boats as people went past her. She noticed that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville took a boat. The others were getting full and she looked at Harry one more time. She took the boat with a boy and Lisa from the lavatory. The boy didn't say anything to them, but Lisa smiled at her. Another boy, with shaggy black hair, got in the boat with them, grumbling something about his friend not saving him a spot.

"Everyone in? Right then—forward!" Hagrid called, having a boat to himself.

The boats started moving forward and Jasmine started feeling a little nauseous and dizzy. It wasn't bumpy like on the sea, but she still felt seasick.

"Just focus on the castle," one of the boys said with a Yorkshire and American mixed accent, who seemed vaguely familiar. Jasmine looked at him. "Trust me, my dad's a doctor." She looked at the castle.

"He's one of those mental people that cuts people open?" The other boy asked, sounding slightly horrified. He had an Irish accent, but Jasmine couldn't pinpoint what type.

"What's wrong with cutting people open?" the Yorkshire-American asked.

Jasmine looked at him and noticed that he was smiling wickedly. She looked at the castle. It was vast, with many turrets and towers. The windows were sparkling in the night sky and Jasmine felt dread seeing those towers. She really didn't like heights and she didn't want to go up those towers and turrets.

"Heads down!" Hagrid ordered and everyone did as they were told. A current of ivy went over their heads.

"God, I hope that's not poison ivy," the Yorkshire-American stated.

"Poison ivy?" the Irish boy asked.

"It makes you extremely itchy," Lisa stated. "Trust me on that and my dad _isn't_ a doctor."

They were carried along a dark tunnel, until they reached a dark harbor, where they climbed out onto rocks and pebbles.

Jasmine got out of the boat stumbling to the ground and Harry was by her side, helping her up. Harry looked apologetic, "Sorry. I told Hermione that I was saving the spot for you because you got seasick, but she didn't listen to me."

"Its fine," Jasmine told him. "I have to get over that sooner or later."

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge wooden door, that Jasmine was positive was oak.

"Everyone here? You got your toad?" Hagrid asked and knocked on the door three times.

* * *

A/N: Again, with another long chapter.


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

The door swung open and a tall, black-haired, stern-faced witch in emerald green robes was standing in the doorway.

"This woman isn't someone to cross." Harry whispered to her as they walked inside the castle. Jasmine nodded and when they got inside, she was amazed at the size of the entrance hall. The hall was so big, that Jasmine was positive that they could've put Number 4 Privet Drive and possibly more in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them let to the upper floors.

Harry looked at Jasmine, "We could fit Number 4 in here."

"Maybe more," Jasmine told him, smiling.

They followed after Professor McGonagall into a small, empty chamber. They crowded in and seemed to stand closer to each other.

She was aware that the shaggy black-haired boy from her boat was standing a little to close to her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while and rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most point is awarded the House Cups, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever Hose becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall looked over at someone and Jasmine looked to see where the professor was looking. She managed to see that Neville had somehow fastened his cloak under his left ear and she fiddled with her tie.

"I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall stated and left the chamber.

Harry swallowed and looked at Ron. "How exactly do they sort us in Houses?"

Ron shrugged helplessly, "Some sort of test, I think. George told me that it will hurt and Fred said something about wrestling a mountain troll."

Jasmine looked at Harry, panic welling. "Wrestle a mountain troll? I can barely wrestle Aunt Petunia."

"I think they were joking," Ron reassured them. "Maybe it's some sort of test."

 _A test?_ Jasmine thought, panicking again. Sure, she did enjoy tests from time to time, but that was because she came prepared. She knew next to nothing about magic, besides from what she read. She looked at Harry, who looked stricken too.

Harry voiced what Jasmine was thinking, "A test? We don't know magic."

Jasmine heard Hermione whispering non-stop under her breath and she looked at Harry. "I know." She was starting to get nervous and she shook her hands to get rid of the nerves. She was feeling more nervous than that time she got forced to act as a character in front of the class with three other classmates when they had to read a mini-play during class. She had gotten so nervous; she didn't pause to let her classmate, who was serving as the narrator, read what was in the parenthesis.

"I've never been this nervous before. Not even after the Wig Incident," Harry whispered to her. Jasmine wasn't sure why she got punished for that incident, but she did anyway. She had to remind herself that it was the Dursleys' Golden One Rule: what Harry did, she did.

They looked at the door, waiting for Professor McGonagall to return when suddenly someone shouted, "What the—?"

Harry gasped and Jasmine grabbed Harry's arm. About twenty ghosts came through the back wall. They were pearly white, transparent, and they seemed to be arguing with each other.

A little fat monk was saying, "—forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

Jasmine looked at Harry and whispered, "Do you see what I'm seeing?" Harry nodded.

"—we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" A ghost wearing ruffs and tights stated.

Jasmine whispered, "Peeves?"

Harry shrugged. "Why ask me questions that I don't know the answers too?"

"I say, what are you all doing here?" the ruffs and tights ghost asked, noticing the first years.

"New students!" The Fat Friar declared. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Jasmine nodded, along with a few other students. She looked at Harry, who was staring at the ghosts and whispered, "This is unreal."

"Move along now," a sharp voice came, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned and one by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line, and follow me." She told the first years.

Jasmine stood behind Ron as he stood behind Harry. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. She gasped, because she never saw anything so…so _wonderful_.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousand of candles hovering over four long tables, where the other students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers where sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here and they came to a halt in a line, facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Jasmine could see that the hundreds of faces looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. She can see that dotted among the students where the ghosts. She felt Harry tug on her arm and she looked at him.

"Look up," Harry whispered and she did. She gasped, because she saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ ," she heard Hermione whisper to someone.

Jasmine wanted to believe that there wasn't a ceiling there and that the Great Hall simply opened to the heavens, but she believed Hermione.

She saw Professor McGonagall place a four-legged stool in front of the first years and on top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty.

"Petunia wouldn't let that hat in the house," Harry whispered to her.

Jasmine nodded and thought, _what are we supposed to do with that thing?_ She noticed that the rest of the students were staring at the hat and she looked at it too. The hat twitched and she blinked at it. She whispered to Harry, "Did you see the hat twitch?"

Harry nodded and a rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth and it proceeded to sing about the four Houses. Gryffindor was known for their bravery, daring, chivalry and nerves. Hufflepuff was known for being just and loyal, patient and unafraid to toil. Ravenclaw was known to be intelligent, wit, and a ready mind of learning. Slytherin was known for being cunning, ambitious and will use everything to achieve their means.

The entirety of the Great Hall clapped and the hat even bowed to the four tables, before going still.

"So, we've got to try on the hat," Ron whispered to Jasmine and Harry. "I'm going to kill Fred."

Harry smiled weakly and Jasmine started feeling nervous again. Jasmine asked Harry, "Do you think they clean that hat? It seems unhygienic having a lot of people put it on."

"When I call your name, you come forward and you sit on the stool and I will put on the hat on your head to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said and unrolled a long roll of parchment.

A blonde pig-tailed girl by the name of Hannah Abbot went to the stool and the professor put the hat on Hannah's head. There was a pause and the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" to the cheers of the Hufflepuffs. There was another girl named Susan Bones who also went to the Hufflepuff table.

Jasmine remembered that Hagrid had said something about how the Bones family was killed in the war with You-Know-Who. She wondered if Susan was just like her and Harry, expect for living under the stairs for a decade part.

"Boot, Terry!" Professor McGonagall called out and the brown haired boy went to the stool.

The hat was placed on his head and it shouted "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered for their newest member and a girl named Mandy Brocklehurst joined the Ravenclaw table too.

Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin and Jasmine was started to feel a little sick again. She was reminded of being picked for teams last because no one wanted Dudley to think that they liked her. She glanced at Harry, who was looking nervous as well.

A boy named Michael Corner went to Ravenclaw as well, and Jasmine remembered that he was on the same boat as her.

A boy named Justin went to Hufflepuff and a boy named Seamus went to Gyffindor, along with Hermione, who took a little longer on the stool.

Jasmine heard Ron groan at the fact that Hermione went to Gyffindor. She patted his shoulder. Someone named Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw as well.

More got sorted and Neville had gone to Gyffindor as well. There was a Sue Li who went to Ravenclaw, Malfoy went to Slytherin, a boy named Roger Malone went to the Ravenclaws as well. A few more were sorted when Padma Patil got sent to Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called out and the Great Hall went quiet instantly as Harry stepped forward.

Jasmine could've sworn she heard someone whisper, " _Potter_ did she say?"

She heard another person whisper, " _The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Jasmine was shaking, because her turn was next. Parvati and Padma Patil were separated, and they were twins. However, Fred and George Weasley were in Gryffindor together. Would she be separated from Harry? She wasn't sure how long it took, but the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers and she watched as Harry walked to the table. Percy the Prefect shook Harry's hand and the Weasleys were shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" repeatedly.

 _Would I get a reaction like that, considering Malfoy and Granger didn't know who I am?_ Jasmine wondered.

"Potter, Jasmine!" Professor McGonagall shouted once the Gryffindor table calmed down.

It got quiet again as Jasmine stepped forward.

"Harry has a twin?" She heard someone whisper.

"I didn't know he had a sister," someone whispered back. "Let alone a twin."

Jasmine wasn't sure how to feel about some wizards and witches not knowing that she existed. She went to the stool, still shaking. She guessed that it wasn't Malfoy being a prat. He genuinely confused her for a Weasley.

The hat was placed on her head.

" _Hmm_ ," a voice said in her ear, nearly making her jump up. The voice continued, " _Very difficult. Yes, very difficult. Very intelligent, I see. Very competitive, too. Hmm. You have a lot of talent like your parents who were in Gyffindor, themselves. I see that there's a thirst to be recognized. Now where I shall put you?_ "

Jasmine gripped the edges of the stool; she didn't want to be put in Slytherin, especially not dealing with Malfoy twenty-four-seven.

" _Not Slytherin, eh?_ " The voice said. " _Are you sure? You could prove yourself in there. I see that it's all there in your head. Slytherin could help you, you know._ "

 _Please, I don't want Slytherin,_ she thought.

 _"If you insist,_ " the voice said. " _I know another House that could lead you there. Better be_ —RAVENCLAW!"

She took the hat off and looked at Harry, who seemed a little surprised that she got sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. She frowned and made her to the table, where they were cheering, but not as loud as the Gryffindor table was.

An older, dark-haired boy stood up from sitting across from Michael, stood up. He had a crest on his robes and had a badge with the letter P in the middle of it. He shook Jasmine's hand vigorously; "I'm Robert Hilliard, Ravenclaw's prefect. Welcome to the Ravenclaw House." He had a Cockney accent.

"Hi," She said and sat down. She saw a grey lady ghost wearing old-fashioned robes waving at her from the end of the table and Jasmine waved back at her.

She sat down across from Padma, who was frowning, "Are you okay, Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah." She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She wanted to be recognized?

"Strange, Craig!" Professor McGonagall called out and it got a little quiet. Jasmine looked at the High Table to see the same boy from the boat and she recognized him from Ollivanders. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Did she just say 'Strange'?" She heard Michael whisper to Robert Hilliard.

"Yes, but he's not a Lestrange if that's what your thinking," Robert whispered back.

Jasmine wondered what a 'Lestrange' was.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted and Jasmine clapped for Craig, who sat down next to Padma.

"Turpin, Lisa," Professor McGonagall called out. The hat declared Lisa a Ravenclaw as well and she went over to sit next to Jasmine.

After Blaise Zabini got sorted, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the Sorting Hat away.

Jasmine looked down at her empty gold plate, hungry, because it seemed like the sweets from the train was a long time ago.

"Welcome!" A man exclaimed and Jasmine looked up to see that it was Dumbledore who had spread his arms out. "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and everyone clapped and cheered.

Jasmine frowned and asked Robert, "Is he…mad?"

Robert's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Heavens, no! He's a genius! He's the best wizard in the world! If I didn't know he was a Gryffindor, I would believe that he's a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw has a habit of producing eccentrics after all. Do you want some potatoes?"

Jasmine wondered why she was asked that and looked down to see that the empty plates now had food on them. There was a lot of food on one table and it was kind of overwhelming her. There was: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some reason, even a bowl of peppermint humbugs.

She and Harry weren't exactly allowed to eat as much as they would've liked, since Dudley took everything that they wanted, even if it made him sick.

"Are you going to eat?" Lisa asked, nudging her.

Jasmine blinked and realized she was staring at the food. She nodded and piled her plate high with nearly everything except for the peppermint humbugs. She wasn't sure if she wanted those yet. She looked over at the Gryffindor table trying to see Harry, but instead she saw the ghost in tights pull his head to the side, startling the first years at the table. It startled her too.

Robert looked over at the table and back at Jasmine. "That's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but we all call him Nearly Headless Nick. He's the ghost to Gryffindor. The Bloody Baron is Slytherin's ghost, while the Fat Friar is the Hufflepuff's ghost." He looked over at the Slytherin table and Jasmine looked over, too. She saw that Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson weren't looking happy to be sitting next to the ghost.

Lisa looked over at the Bloody Baron and then back at Robert. "How did he get covered in blood?"

"All I know was that he was stabbed, but that doesn't explain the whole covered in blood bit," Robert said. "The other ghosts don't know either. The Grey Lady knows but she doesn't even want to talk about it."

Jasmine didn't want to talk about blood, especially when she was eating. "So, who won the House Cup?"

"The bloody Slytherins did for six years in a row," Robert stated, darkly.

Jasmine nodded. If Slytherin won this year, she was going to wear Aunt Petunia's pink poodle skirt.

Soon, the food faded away, leaving the plates sparkly clean and dessert appeared in its place. Jasmine got some vanilla ice cream and listened to the chatter turn to their families.

"My parents are purebloods," Lisa told Padma.

"So are mine," Padma stated and looked at Craig. "What about your parents?"

Craig looked at them. He hadn't spoken since he got sorted to Ravenclaw and he shrugged. "My parents are Muggle-borns."

"You're American?" Sue Li, asked, sounding surprised.

Craig seemed uncomfortable. "My mom was Yorkshire British and my dad's American. My dad and I moved to Great Britain in June."

"What do your parents do?" Lisa asked, sounding curious.

"My dad's a doctor," Craig stated. He grabbed a jam doughnut and crammed the thing into his mouth, as if he didn't want to talk about his family.

"A doctor named Doctor Strange? I'm not sure if I want a doctor named Doctor Strange," Padma stated.

Craig shrugged in response. "I had a doctor who had the last name of Payne, so she went by Doctor Payne."

Jasmine wasn't sure if he was lying, but if he wasn't… "All right then."

"I think my mom had a doctor called Doctor Slaughter," Craig continued, "and my sister had a doctor called Doctor Slade."

"Okay, you're now making this up," Jasmine accused him.

"Believe whateve you want," Craig replied.

Jasmine looked over at Gyffindor table to see that Harry seemed to be listening intently to the chatter at his table. She looked around and looked at the High Table. She noticed that a greasy, black-haired, hooked nose teacher and Professor Quirrell, who happened to be wearing a purple turban, were looking at Harry. She frowned and looked at Harry, who was looking back at the professors.

Jasmine looked at Lisa. "On the train, you mentioned that you have a sister? Where is she?"

Lisa looked over at the Slytherin table. "Morgan got sorted into Slytherin. She's one of the few 'who happen to be good.'" She used air quotes

Jasmine frowned, "Who happen to be good?"

"Supposedly, there's wasn't a witch or wizard hadn't gone bad in there," Lisa told her.

"Hagrid said the same thing," Jasmine said.

She looked at the High Table to see Hagrid drinking from his goblet, looked past Professor McGonagall who was having a conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore, past Professor Quirrell who was talking to the greasy-haired, hook-nosed professor with shallow skin. The hook nosed teacher looked past Professor Quirrell and straight into Jasmine's eyes. His eyes narrowed and Jasmine stared back. Her right upper arm got a strange tingling feeling in it. She looked at Robert, "Who's the professor that's sitting next to Professor Quirrell?"

"You know Quirrell already?" Robert asked and looked over at the table. "Oh, no wonder why he's nervous. He's sitting next to Professor Snape. Professor Snape teaches potions, but he doesn't want to."

"Really? Why?" Padma asked.

"Everyone knows that Professor Snape wants Quirrell's job. Snape knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts," Robert explained.

Jasmine looked at Professor Snape for a few minutes, but the man wouldn't look at her again.

The desserts disappeared and then Dumbledore stood up, causing the hall to go quiet.

"This guy has mad respect," Craig muttered to himself.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Just a few more words now that we have been fed and watered. I have a few start-of-the-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all its pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore looked in a direction and Jasmine followed it as well, to see the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madame Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Craig looked at Robert, "Is that a joke?"

Robert was frowning and looking at Dumbledore, "No. He usually gives us reasons why we're not allowed somewhere. Everyone knows that the forest is full of dangerous beasts. I think he would've at least told the prefects about it."

"Now, before we go to bed, let's sing the school song!" Dumbledore stated and flicked his wand a little. A long golden ribbon flew out of it which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go."

Everyone started singing a song, which they finished at different times with Fred and George singing to very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he was the one who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! Now, bedtime. Off you trot."

They followed Robert through the chattering crowds in the Great Hall.

Jasmine was getting sleepy and noticed that people in the portraits were moving. They went downstairs and then they were going upstairs. They made it to a spiral staircase and she looked up at it.

"We're going up there?" Jasmine asked Robert.

"Yes, that's where the Ravenclaw common room is at," Robert said.

Jasmine felt like her legs were wobbling.

Lisa looked at her, "Don't worry, you're not going to fall." She linked arms with Jasmine and started up the stairs. "If you fall, I fall." They started going up the tight, dizzying staircase.

"Another thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics. But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk, and unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them!

"Speaking of eccentrics, you'll like our Head of House, Professor Filius Flitwick. People often underestimate him, because he's really tiny and has a squeaky voice, but he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today. His office door is always open to any Ravenclaw with a problem, and if you're in a real state he'll get out these little cupcakes he keeps in a tin in his desk drawer and make them do a little dance for you. In fact, it's worth pretending you're in a real state just to see them jive."

Jasmine wanted to see these dancing cupcakes.

"I'll be honest, the Slytherins aren't all bad, but you'd have to be on your guard. They've got a long House tradition of doing whatever it takes to win. Watch out for them, especially in Quidditch matches and exams. I think the Gryffindors are okay but they're less tolerant of people who are different. They've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in levitation, or the possible magical uses of troll bogies, or ovomancy, which is a method of divination using eggs. Gryffindors don't have our intellectual curiosity, but we don't have any problems if you want to spend your days and nights cracking eggs in a corner of the common room and writing down your predictions according to the way the yolks fall. In fact, you'll probably find a few people to help you."

Jasmine wanted to try ovomancy, just to see what Harry would say.

"The Hufflepuffs are some of the nicest people in the school. Let's just say you don't need to worry about them when it comes to competition at exam time. Our House ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she talks to Ravenclaws and helps you if you're lost or if you misplaced something."

Soon, they made it to a door that looked like it was made out of aged wood, but it didn't have a handle or keyhole. Instead it had a bronze, eagle shaped knocker.

Jasmine wondered why it was in a shape of an eagle instead of a raven.

Robert turned to the first years. "If you knock once, it gives you a riddle. I know that some of you might be terrified of answering the questions, but you will learn to enjoy the challenges it gives you. It's not uncommon to find twenty people outside trying to figure the day's riddle but it's great to meet older Ravenclaws and learn from them. I advise you to triple-check your bags to see if you have everything. The dorms are in turrets on the main tower. The boys' dorms are on the left and the girls' dorms are on the rights. Girls can't enter the boys' dorms and vice versa. I know that the three houses allow girls to go in the boys' dorms, but Rowena Ravenclaw created that rule because she thought it would be fair to both genders."

He turned to the knocker and grabbed it. He knocked on the door once and the beak of the eagle knocker opened. A soft, musical voice asked, "What can you catch but never throw?"

Robert looked at them, "The knocker always asks a non-magical question on the first night, because muggle-born first years don't know any magic yet." He looked at the door, "A cold."

The door opened to the common room. The common room was a wide, circular room and airy. Graceful arched windows punctured the walls. The walls were hung with blue and silver silks. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases among the room. In a niche opposite the door was a tall statue of white marble, which she assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw and there was a door beside the marble statue. Jasmine went to the nearest window and dared to look out. She could see the mountains, and she knew that by day, they would have a nice view of the mountains. She looked up to see that the ceiling was domed and painted with stars and she looked down. She saw that the midnight-blue carpet also covered with stars.

"Jasmine, are you coming?" Lisa asked as she went to the door next to the statue. Jasmine followed after her and Lisa opened the door.

There were two sets of stairs that were spiraling, each with a small landing next to the door, before the stairs continued.

There were fourteen different doors. A sign above the first two doors said: _Seventh Year Boys_ and _Seventh Year Girls_. The room above the seventh year ones was _Sixth Year Boys_ and _Sixth Year Girls_. At the very top it said: _First Year Boys_ and _First Year Girls_.

Jasmine nearly groaned. She thought, _really? There's more stairs?_

Lisa and Jasmine climbed the stairs to the top. Lisa opened the door and stepped inside the circular room. There were blue and silver silks on the dome ceiling. There were five four-poster beds with sky blue covers and drapes for privacy. There was a door off to the side with a shower, sink, and toilet. There was the sound of wind whistling through the windows, but it seemed very relaxing.

Their trunks had been brought up already and Jasmine was relieved to see that Nyx was sleeping in the cage, instead of traveling over the room.

Sue Li, Padma, and Mandy Brocklehurst entered the room.

"Which bed do you all want?" Lisa asked.

"I think I'll get the one in the middle," Jasmine said as she made her way to the bed. She threw herself on it. The bed was the softest thing she ever laid on and the next thing she knew, she was asleep.

* * *

A/N: I had to look in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the description on what the Ravenclaw common room looks like. I also had to look up what the welcoming speech was and added it while they went up the stairs, because it seemed like that it was supposed to be said while going upstairs.

I couldn't come up with a magical riddle to use for the door knocker, so I just used a random riddle I found on the internet and came up with a quick explanation for it.


	7. First Day of School & Tea

A/N: Due to the fact that Ravenclaw and Gryffindors don't have any classes together, I decided to make the four Houses have two classes together.

* * *

The next morning, someone shook her awake. She covered her head with the pillow and groaned, "Okay, I'm up."

"You have to see the views," Lisa said. "I know it's still early, but walking down that staircase and all."

Jasmine removed the pillow and sat up in bed. "What views?"

"This one," Lisa said, pulling her out of bed. She led her to a window and pointed at it. It had a view of the Quidditch pitch and the Forbidden Forest. Lisa led her to the other window that was across the room. Jasmine looked out to see the Great Lake. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Hurry, get dressed, we can't be late," Lisa said. Jasmine noticed that the bedside table had a new uniform on it, along with a blue and silver stripped tie. She looked at the other beds, but they were empty. "They're in the common rooms already."

Jasmine grabbed her uniform and went to the lavatory. After she got dressed, she left and Lisa handed her a hairbrush with some cardboard covering the bristles. Jasmine took the brush and looked at Lisa. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Try and tame that mane of yours," Lisa told her. "This brush is new. My mom got me an extra brush just in case I lost my old one."

Jasmine nodded at her, "Thanks."

* * *

As they walked to the Great Hall, Jasmine could've sworn from a group of second-year Gryffindors, she heard someone whisper, "Look. It's the Potter girl."

"Harry's sister?" a boy asked, looking over at the two.

"She looks more like a Weasley to me." Jasmine heard Pansy Parkinson sneer, as the Slytherin stepped on the stairs.

Lisa looked up and over at Pansy, "Hello, Pansy. I almost didn't recognize you because you weren't doing your impression of a drape and hanging all over Malfoy."

Jasmine looked at Lisa and said, "I'll save you a seat." She hurried into the Great Hall, trying to find Harry, to see how his first night went, but she couldn't see him.

"Are you lost Jasmine?" One of the Weasley twins asked. "We can help, you. We don't get lost. We know our way around the castle, right Fred?"

"That's right, George. We both know that the Eagle's Nest is right over there." Fred said and pointed at the Hufflepuff table.

"I'm looking for Harry," Jasmine replied. "I wanted to see how his first night went."

"We'll pass along the message, right Fred?" George said.

"That's right, George," Fred stated. "Tell him that ickle Jazzy here is worried deeply about his well-being."

"That's not what I meant," Jasmine told them.

"Of course that's not what you meant, Jazzy. We're just messing with you," George stated. "Right, Fred?"

"That's right, George." Fred replied and patted Jasmine's back. "Don't worry, Jazzy. We'll take good care of Harry for you, so you don't have to worry about him."

"You better have not stuck a piece of parchment to my back that says, 'Curse Me' or 'Jinx Me'," Jasmine replied. She reached behind her trying to find parchment. Once, Dudley hugged her, and twenty minutes later, she had found out the painful way that Dudley taped a piece of paper to her back that read 'Kick Me'.

"No, of course not we—" Fred started.

"Won't do that to—" George continued,

"One-half of the Potter Twins," Fred finished.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked George.

"That we can do that to someone else," George replied.

"That's right, George," Fred said.

"Thank you, Jasmine," The Weasley twins chorused together.

"Don't forget to tell Harry about the message," Jasmine replied.

"We won't forget," Fred replied.

"Yes. With us being the dutiful big brothers that we know that you always wished you had, we will pass along the message," George said. He looked at Fred, "Do you remember what the message was,George? I forgot."

"Yeah, I did too," Fred replied.

Jasmine nearly rolled her eyes. "It was—"

"We're just messing with you, again," Fred said. "You better run along, now,"

"Yes, it looks like Papa Eagle is making sure his hatchlings get their timetables," George stated.

Jasmine looked over to see Professor Flitwick passing out pieces of parchment to the students. Robert Hilliard wasn't lying when he said that Professor Flitwick was tiny.

Jasmine hurried over and took a seat next to Michael Corner.

Professor Flitwick passed Jasmine a piece of parchment and then one to Michael. Jasmine looked at her schedule and gaped at it. It made no sense. The classes bounced around on the different days and she looked over at Michael's timetable. It was the same as hers, with the classes jumping around as well.

She looked at the timetable. Apparently Charms were with Gryffindor, then she had Herbology with Slytherin, Potions with Hufflepuff, Defense Against the Dark Arts were with Hufflepuff, Transfiguartion with Slytherin, and History of Magic were with Gryffindor.

On Monday, apparently they had Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions with Hufflepuff, and Herbology with Slytherin last.

Tuesday, it was Charms, Transfiguaration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and at midnight, they had Astronomy.

Wednesday had back-to-back classes with Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions.

Thursday was History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Friday was Charms, History of Magic, and back-to-back classes of Potions.

She looked at timetable; it made no sense with the classes jumping around. But then again, she was a witch going to a boarding school in a castle to learn magic, none of it made sense. She was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Astronomy. Jasmine looked at the timetable once and groaned, "Great. We have Herbology with Slytherin."

"Slytherin isn't so bad. Morgan's one of them and she's nice." Lisa said, sitting next to Jasmine.

"Right," Jasmine replied. "I guess." She tugged at her dark-blue tights which went blow her knee, knowing that she needed to get used to them.

"We're Ravenclaws after all. Acceptance is one of our traits after all," Lisa stated. "Rowena Ravenclaw would be disappointed in you."

Jasmine pictured the marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw staring down at her with cold, stone eyes, saying something like, "How dare you not accept the Slytherins, little Eagle!" before smiting her with lightning.

Jasmine looked over at the Gryffindor table, but Harry wasn't there yet. She looked at the timetable. She had Potions with Hufflepuff and the professor who taught Potions was Snape. She looked at the High Table but he wasn't up there. She looked at the Slytherin table to see Snape passing out timetables as well.

"I hear he favours the Slytherins," Michael Corner told her.

"He does," Lisa replied, nodding. "Morgan told me that. She also told me that he can get really nasty to the other Houses as well."

"Does Flitwick favour Ravenclaws?" Jasmine asked, curious.

"I think he's impartial, but I'm not sure," Lisa replied.

Jasmine nodded, "Right." She pulled at her tights again. "What about McGonagall?"

"She's impartial, too, along with Professor Sprout. It's just Snape who favours the Slytherins," Lisa explained.

"That makes me feel so much better," Jasmine stated sarcastically.

"But don't worry, we don't have with Snape favouring the Slytherins since the only classes we have together is Herbology and Transfiguration," Lisa stated.

Jasmine grabbed some toast. She was feeling nervous and managed to eat half of the toast, and drank some pumpkin juice. She looked at the Gryffindor table, but Harry wasn't there yet. Maybe they could find a way to talk to each other during breaks or something.

After breakfast, Lisa and Jasmine ventured into the Entrance Hall.

Going into the Entrance Hall was already wrecking more havoc on her nerves than the thought of going to class. Who know that going to class could be so dangerous?

The staircases moved. She was positive that she saw the same suit of armour four times. She was sure that she saw her life flash before her eyes when she took a step on a staircase and it vanished. Her tights ripped and scratched her leg; luckily it wasn't bleeding.

Jasmine and Lisa went to the Charms classroom. The desks were in tiers and Jasmine took the desks closer to the ground.

Students trickled in and Jasmine looked over at the door, wondering where Harry was at, but he didn't show.

Flitwick was so tiny he had to stand on a stack of books to be seen over his desk. As he was doing roll-call, Ron and Harry walked in, causing everyone to go silent.

"Phew! We made it! Professor Flitwick isn't even here," Ron exclaimed.

There were a few chuckles and Professor Flitwick cleared his throat, getting the tardy boys' attention.

"Blimey! You're short!" Ron exclaimed again.

"Thank you for noticing my _shortcoming,_ now please take your seats." Professor Flitwick responded with a tone of amusement.

Ron and Harry both took some seats. Ron ended up sitting next to Craig and it looked like he balked at Craig's dyed hair.

Harry looked around and his eyes locked onto Jasmine's. She nodded at him and when Professor Flitwick got to Harry's name, he squeaked and fell off of his stack of books. Jasmine and Lisa both stood up to look over at their Head of House. That was when Jasmine noticed that Craig had stood up, too; along with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

Lisa looked uncertain, "Um, sir? Are you okay?"

Professor Flitwick got back on his stack of books. "I'm fine, Miss Turpin. Thank you for all of your concern."

When he read Jasmine's name, he didn't fall off the stack of books like he did when he read Harry's name. As the rest of the lesson went on, Jasmine learned that there was a lot more to magic than waving a wand and saying a few funny words.

After class, Jasmine and Lisa started walking to their next class, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw Harry looking at her.

"What happened?" Harry asked, motioning to the rip in her tights.

"Trick staircase," Jasmine stated. "What happened to you?"

"We got lost," Harry stated.

Jasmine looked at him, "Really?"

"We ended up in the Forbidden corridor," Harry told her.

"We got to go," Lisa told Jasmine.

"We'll talk at lunch," Jasmine told him, before hurrying off with Lisa.

She wanted to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, because she heard that Professor Quirrell was a Ravenclaw as well.

The classroom had a funny smell when they entered.

"It smells like my sister is attempting to make pizza again." Craig muttered as he walked past them.

Jasmine wondered which House Craig's sister is in, considering that he moved to Great Britain a few months ago. Maybe she was in Ravenclaw as well. Maybe Craig's mother and sister were back in America or where ever Craig came from.

Lisa and Jasmine took a desk. Jasmine looked at Lisa and whispered, "Does Hogwarts have a transfer thing? Like allowing Craig to come here?"

Lisa shrugged, "I don't know. I think they let is slide because Craig's a first-year. I'm not sure about his sister. Besides, I don't even know how old his sister even is."

Jasmine couldn't help but turn around to see that Craig was in the desk behind her. He had his eyes narrowed at her and Jasmine noticed that Michael Corner was next to Craig. He had an eyebrow raised and Jasmine turned around, her face red.

Lisa was giggling and more students trickled in.

"I heard that the garlic is made to ward off a vampire that he met in Romania," Justin Finch-Fletchly said.

"He probably ran into Count Dracula." Craig muttered and Jasmine looked behind her at him again. He had a sketchbook open and he was holding a black colored pencil. She could see that there were panels on the page, like a comic book.

"That's what I said to Harry after I met Quirrell," Jasmine said. Craig just nodded in response.

Jasmine looked forward again, frowning. She was just trying to strike up a conversation with Craig and he just brushed her off. It kind of hurt.

"No need to be an arse to her." She heard Michael say to Craig in a low voice.

Class started and instead of learning, someone asked Quirrell how he got the purple turban. Quirrell stated that he got it from an African prince for getting rid of a meddlesome zombie.

She heard Craig scoff and mutter, "I highly doubt that _Night of the Living Dead_ is all up in Africa."

"How did you defeat the zombie?" Michael asked, sounding curious.

Quirrell turned pink and started talking about the weather.

Jasmine felt like this class was a joke, especially since Quirrell smelt weird. It was hard to describe, but it was weird.

When class was dismissed, they piled out of the classroom.

"What a joke," She heard Michael complain. "It's hard to believe that _he_ was in Ravenclaw. He's making us look bad."

Lunch came and went, but Jasmine was disappointed when she didn't see Harry or Ron in the Great Hall.

Potions was next, but coming from what she heard from the Gryffindor table, Harry lost two points in one class. There was some sort of accident when Neville got sent to the infirmary due to his potion not being made correctly.

After lunch, they went down to the dungeons where the Potions class was located.

"Who in their right mind has a class in the dungeons?" Jasmine asked Lisa.

"Correction," Craig stated, "who in their right mind has a class in a dungeon where people used to wait to get executed?" He laughed and Jasmine wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but it seemed like some of the Hufflepuffs stepped away from him.

Jasmine wasn't sure what made her feel better; a class being in a dungeon, the pickled animals in jars in the actual class itself, or having to sitting at the front of the class right next to a closed-off boy who just cackled over a class being in a dungeon.

When Professor Snape walked in, he looked at Craig's hair with the utmost disgust on his face, and then he looked at the hole in Jasmine's tights, with slight disgust, too. He paused at her last name, "Ah, yes, Jasmine Potter." He sneered, "Our _other_ celebrity. Let's hope you're not as dunderheaded as your brother."

Jasmine never felt angry with a teacher before, but he just insulted her brother. Snape continued with roll-call and Jasmine had to take a few deep breaths. Lisa did say that Snape can get nasty and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get on Snape's good side. It would be nice to have professors like her.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you are as smart as you think you are."

Jasmine felt insulted at the jab to her intelligence and she was slightly confused over Snape waxing poetic over potion-making even though Robert Hilliard said that Snape hated being the potion-master.

"Are we going to learn how to poison our enemies?" Craig asked, sounding excited.

Jasmine looked over at him. "What the bloody—"

"No, Mr Strange," Snape said slowly. Craig looked deflated, "Anymore inane questions from the Ravenclaws?"

"Does the potion spell in William Shakespeare's Macbeth, work?" Craig asked.

Snape looked annoyed, "No, Mr Strange. It does not work."

He looked like he was planning on forcibly removing the hair dye from Craig's hair in a very painful manner. Craig must have gotten the look's message because he didn't ask more questions.

"Before we get started, Potter, I wonder if you can answer these three simple questions that your dunderheaded brother couldn't," Snape said. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Jasmine was confused. Was this how each and every Potions class going to start with some sort of oral pop quiz? Apparently he asked Harry the same question.

"Well, Potter?" Snape asked, almost sounding like he was sneering.

Jasmine blinked and looked at her notes, "Goat's stomach."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Jasmine wasn't sure what was going on. Was it her imagination, or did he intentionally put her on the spot like this?

"They're the same plant," Jasmine answered.

Snape asked, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Jasmine could feel her face heating up. Was he trying to intentionally embarrass her? She stated, "The Draught of Living Death,"

Snape looked at her and the class. "Well, why aren't you all writing this down?"

The class took out their parchment and started writing.

Snape had them pair up to make a simple boil curing potion. Jasmine was paired up with Craig and they got to work. She wasn't sure why she was dreading Potions class, it was actually fun weighing dried nettles, crushing snake fangs, stewing horned slugs. Although, she was sure that she didn't want to partner up with Craig again, since he seemed to be enjoying stewing horned slugs a little _too_ much to be considered normal.

"Don't stir the potion that harshly." Snape snapped at Jasmine, appearing at the table

Jasmine looked up at him, her face heating up. She mumbled, "Yes, Professor." She added, "Sorry, sir."

Snape looked at Craig or maybe Snape was looking at Craig's red and blue streaks in distaste. Jasmine couldn't be sure, but maybe Snape was considering making a potion on removing hair dye in a painful way. Snape continued on to Lisa and Michael's desk. "Don't allow your hair to be that close to the fire, you foolish girl!" He snapped at Lisa, whose plaits did seem close to the fire. He turned to Michael, "You, boy! How can you allow her hair be that close to the fire? One point from Ravenclaw!"

Despite the sort of bumpy beginning, Jasmine did find that she enjoyed Potions class as they headed to the greenhouses for Herbology after class.

Herbology with Slytherins wasn't that bad, like she thought it was going to be. She had to ignore the fact that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were whispering to each other and looking at her throughout the whole class. They had to learn how to take care of strange plants and fungi and what they were used for.

History of Magic turned out to be one of the most boring classes, despite being taught by a ghost. Jasmine prided herself on not falling asleep in class before, had actually fallen asleep in class. She had to be shaken awake by Lisa.

Transfiguration was interesting as well. Professor McGonagall was clever and strict. The moment that they sat down, she had given them a stern talking to. "Transfiguration is some of the complex magic and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." With that, she turned her desk into a pig and back again.

Astronomy was interesting, as well. They had to learn the different names of stars and the movements of the planets at midnight.

* * *

On Friday, Jasmine and Lisa was heading to the Entrance Hall after Potions class to get to the staircase that went to the library, when Harry and Ron came running up to her.

"Jasmine," Harry sounded out of breath.

Jasmine looked at him, "Yes?"

It had been about a week since they last talked to each other after their first Charms class, since Harry kept getting lost and they didn't have much time to talk because they had to hurry to their next class. Hogwarts was a maze of moving things. Staircases, pictures, and suits of amour…she wouldn't be surprised if the walls moved at night.

"We're going to Hagrid's hut for tea," Harry stated.

Jasmine wasn't sure how to feel about that. Hagrid asked Harry to come over for tea, but not her? "That's nice," she replied, somewhat bitterly.

"You're coming with us," Ron said.

Lisa looked at them, "Me too?" She sounded hopeful.

Ron looked at Lisa and shrugged, "I guess."

The two boys dragged them outside of the castle. Apparently Hagrid lived in a wooden house at the edge of the forbidden forest.

As they got to the hut, Jasmine wondered what the crossbow was for as Harry knocked on the door.

"Look at the size of those galoshes," Lisa said to Jasmine pointing.

There was a frantic scrambling inside and there were several booming barks. " _Back,_ Fang— _back_!"

Hagrid's voice was still gruff, just as she remembered it a week ago. Some part of her still resented the fact that Hagrid hadn't personally invited her to tea. Was she really that forgettable?

Hagrid's face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on." He closed the door. " _B_ _ack_ , Fang." He let the four of them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside and inside was oddly warm. There was a cooper kettle on an open fire, which was probably the source of the warmth.

"That's gross," Lisa whispered to Jasmine. Jasmine looked up to see hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling. There was a massive bed in the corner with a patchwork quilt on it.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said letting go of Fang.

Jasmine was worried that she was going to be on the receiving end of Fang, but relaxed when Fang went straight for Ron.

"This is Ron," Harry stated, motioning to Ron.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid stated, glancing at Ron's face. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

"Is that what that crossbow is for?" Lisa whispered to Jasmine, causing her to laugh.

Hagrid looked at Lisa and Jasmine, from pouring hot water in cups.

Jasmine motioned to Lisa, "This is Lisa Turpin."

Hagrid looked at her, "I summat know yer sister, Morgan. She's great at Herbology. Nice too."

Jasmine tried a rock cake, which nearly broke her teeth. She wasn't sure, but she was positive that rock cakes shouldn't be hard like _rocks_.

"How were yer lessons?" Hagrid asked, as Jasmine looked around. Her eyes landed on a newspaper clipping.

Harry was talking about Snape intentionally humiliated him in front of the whole class. "It's like he hates me," Harry stated.

"Don't worry about it, Snape hardly likes any of his students," Hagrid said.

"Snape seems to like Jasmine just fine," Lisa cut in.

Jasmine felt her face heat up. "He doesn't like me. He just hates me less than others."

"It's probably because you're a master at Potions," Ron stated.

Jasmine stated, "I'm not a master—"

"That's not what the Hufflepuffs say," Ron interrupted.

"Anyway, it's just that Snape seems to really _hate_ me," Harry said.

"Rubbish! Why should he?" Hagrid stated.

Jasmine wondered why it looked like Hagrid couldn't meet Harry's eyes.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot—great with animals."

Jasmine picked up the newspaper clipping and held it over to Lisa so they can read it together. It was from the newspaper the _Daily Prophet._

Jasmine looked at Harry, "Hey! This break-in happened on our birthday!" She held the clipping to Harry and he took it.

Harry read it over, "It could've been happening while we were there!"

Jasmine noticed how Hagrid definitely didn't look either of them in the eyes. He offered them a rock cake.

* * *

As the four of them walked back to the castle for dinner, Jasmine had to ask the question. "Do you think that whatever Hagrid got out of vault seven hundred and thirteen was what the thieves were looking for?"

"Could be," Harry said. "It was empty before the thieves got to it."

"That's a giant leap, you two," Lisa stated. "Gringotts is a big place. There could be five people in those carts down there and you wouldn't even see them."

Jasmine knew she had a point, but she couldn't help but wonder anyway.

"How was your week anyway?" Harry asked.

Jasmine looked at him. "It was nice."

"Did you get, you know?" Harry started. He couldn't bring himself to mention Jasmine's fear of heights.

"A little," Jasmine replied. She didn't want to tell him that evening after the first day of school, the seventh years had taken some of the first years' possessions and hid them somewhere in the castle as some weird idea of welcoming them to Hogwarts. She had no clue where her favorite books were. "How about you?"

"Ah, I'm good," Harry said.

Jasmine looked at him and knew that he wasn't going to let the Gringotts Break-In go.


	8. Flying Lessons & Three-Headed Dogs

A/N: Here's the eighth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jasmine wasn't sure who she hated more; Dudley, Piers, or Pansy Parkinson. She was glad that she didn't have to deal with Pansy as much since they had Herbology and Transfiguration together. It seemed like Draco Malfoy sent Pansy Parkinson out to bully her while Draco decided to target Harry.

Pansy would sometimes knock over her ink while she was in the library, she would call Jasmine a Weasley, taunt her over the fact that she lived with Muggles, and taunted her over not having proper parents.

Granted, Jasmine ignored Parkinson's taunts, since she heard worse from Dudley and she was thankful that Parkinson hadn't resorted to psychical violence. Apparently, it was beneath both Malfoy and Parkinson to resort to something so Muggle.

Jasmine was doing her Potions homework in the Ravenclaw common room with Terry Boot and Michael Corner, who also had a knack for Potions. Nyx was sleeping comfortably on the table, as Michael lovingly stroked her as he worked. Strangely enough, Michael had taken a liking to Nyx, which got to the point that Jasmine was worried that the boy was going to steal her guinea pig one day. Once, Lisa and her came back from the library, Jasmine found Michael lavishing attention on Nyx, by calling Nyx 'adorable' and 'cute.'

She looked over to see that Craig had pulled a chair next to the window that overlooked the Great Lake. He was drawing in his sketchbook and she couldn't help but notice that he had bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Jasmine asked, motioning with her head to Craig. He had been up since she got up.

Michael looked over at Craig and shrugged. "He has trouble sleeping. It's probably because it's a new place. Terry, Anthony, and I have to literally pull him out of bed to get him up. Was it moth or fly wings for the potion?"

Jasmine looked at her parchment, "I think its—"

Lisa appeared at the table. "I've got some bad news and some good news."

"What's the bad news?" Jasmine asked. Did Harry get in trouble for something?

"Well, the good news is that we're starting flying lessons on Thursday. The bad news is that we're having them with Slytherin. The other good news is that the other Houses will take them with us," Lisa explained. "Either way, I'm excited to get on a broom again."

Jasmine was beginning to get uncomfortable with the talk of riding broomsticks. "What do you mean by 'again'?"

"I learned how to fly a broom before I learned how to walk," Lisa stated. "Morgan kept telling me that I nearly flew into the moon once."

"I nearly flew into a tree at one point," Terry told Lisa.

Lisa grinned, "Really?"

Jasmine looked at Michael, who was looking at them. From what she gathered, he was also a pureblood. She wondered about him riding a broomstick. He looked at her and then back at his parchment. "So, what did you get for number seven, again?"

Jasmine looked at her parchment, glad for the subject change. Maybe he knew that she was uncomfortable with the talk of flying a broomstick, or maybe he really loved doing homework, she wasn't sure.

She wondered how Harry was taking the news about flying lessons and gave Michael the answer.

* * *

On Wednesday, Jasmine and Harry were sitting on the steps of the marble staircase. Jasmine was looking over her Potions notes, despite having it last. Harry was looking over the _Daily Prophet_ for more information on the Gringotts Break-In, which seemed like there wasn't any.

"I don't know how you love Potions class," Harry stated.

"It's not that bad," Jasmine said. "Just because you hate it, doesn't mean that I have to."

"Ron says that you like it because Snape likes you," Harry stated.

Jasmine snorted, "He doesn't like me. He dislikes everyone equally. He just criticizes my potion making less than the others. Besides, I wouldn't believe much of what Ron says."

Harry looked offended on Ron's behalf, "Why?"

"He says that he used his brother's old broom and nearly flew into a hang-glider," Jasmine stated. "I told him that it was highly impossible to get that high while using a broomstick."

"More believable than Malfoy," Harry stated. "He says that he escaped Muggles in helicopters."

Jasmine laughed. "I wonder where he heard the Muggle term 'helicopter' from. I highly doubt he knows what helicopters even are."

They both started laughing and Jasmine noticed a shadow coming up behind them. Jasmine nudged Harry and they both slowly looked behind them up at Snape.

"Potters, please explain why you're loitering on the staircase and not in the library or in your common rooms," Snape said.

Jasmine looked at Harry and back at Snape. She couldn't come up with an excuse. Harry looked at Jasmine and Snape. Jasmine figured that the truth was better. "We didn't know that we can't sit on the stairs."

"That may be so, but you two could create a tripping hazard. Two points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Snape said and walked away. The twins both watched two jewels each from their respective Houses, go up in the hourglasses.

"I told you he doesn't like me," Jasmine stated.

Harry just looked at her. "So, I haven't gotten anymore mail since Hagrid's letter."

"Is that why Malfoy keeps gloatingly opening his packaging of sweets?" Jasmine asked.

"Pretty much," Harry said. "I noticed that you haven't received anything yet."

"It fine, Harry," Jasmine stated firmly. She really wasn't, but Harry didn't need to know that. It wasn't Harry's job to worry about her. It was her job to worry about _him_ , since she was the oldest. "So, how about Quidditch? Are you planning on joining the team next year?"

"Yeah, that is if I don't embarrass myself in front of Malfoy," Harry stated.

"Don't worry," Jasmine said, solemnly. "I'll be embarrassing myself with you, in front of Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Yeah, I guess I don't have to worry about falling flat on my face. You're the one that's going to fall on your face," Harry joked.

"Shut up," Jasmine replied, her face turning red.

"Well, you and Neville both," Harry replied.

Jasmine was confused, "Neville?" That name sounded familiar, and then she remembered it. She frowned, "The boy who kept losing his toad?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "He's really clumsy and forgetful. I guess his grandmother wouldn't let him anywhere near a broomstick."

"The way Lisa said it, it sounded like she was a broomstick most of her life," Jasmine stated. "Terry Boot mentioned that he nearly flew into a tree."

"From what Seamus Finnigan tells it, he's been flying a broomstick most of his life as well," Harry said.

Jasmine looked at her notes. "I'm tired of all this flying talk. It's like this all they talk about. Don't they have any hobbies?"

"You don't have any hobbies," Harry pointed out.

"I'm eleven, I'm not supposed to have hobbies," Jasmine countered.

"I think book reading and origami is a hobby," Harry said.

"I don't have origami paper. Also, I would read, but someone hid my favorite books somewhere in the castle," Jasmine said.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "They did what?"

Jasmine looked at him, "Oh, it's hilarious. The seventh years always hide the first years' things. They hid my books, Lisa's favorite shirt went missing, Sue Li's other messenger bag went missing, Mandy's second pair of shoes went missing, and Padma's skirt vanished. I think Craig's sketchbooks went missing, I think Michael's—"

"I got it." Harry interrupted and shook his head. "That's…"

"Weird?" Jasmine finished. "Well, Ravenclaw is home to eccentrics after all."

Harry just shook his head.

* * *

By Wednesday evening, Jasmine was curious about Quidditch, she had went to Madam Pince, the librarian, to see library to see if there were any books on the sport, but apparently someone had checked out the book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , so Jasmine had gone back to the table where she was doing homework with Lisa, shrugging in defeat. Lisa tried to help by explaining what Quidditch was like, but Jasmine didn't want to hear about it anymore.

By Thursday morning, it seemed like all everyone could talk about the flying lessons that were beginning at three. Jasmine focused on her Transfiguration notes as she shoveled porridge in her mouth. She would read her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes in History of Magic. Something landed right in front of her and she looked at the letter. It had her name written on it and she picked it up, her heart beating rapidly. She actually got something in the mail? She noticed that the handwriting was Harry's.

She opened the letter and read it.

 _Meet us on the front steps at 3:30 to walk to the flying lessons together.  
_ _\- Harry_

Jasmine reread the letter and frowned. Why couldn't Harry tell her that on the marble staircase? Maybe Harry sent her a letter just to make her feel better?

Jasmine stuck the letter in her messenger bag and went back to look over her notes.

"What is going on over there?" Lisa asked and Jasmine looked over at the Gryffindor table.

It looked like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Harry was going to have a fight of some sort next to the Gryffindor table. It looked like Malfoy was holding up what looked like a Remembrall and Professor McGonagall appeared to settle it.

Jasmine looked at her notes. "It's just Malfoy being a git, as always." She shrugged.

Lisa nodded, "Right." She went back to her breakfast.

* * *

At three-thirty, Ron, Jasmine, Harry, and Lisa hurried across the grounds.

The excitement that Jasmine was feeling turned to dread at the thought of flying lessons. Jasmine had heard the Weasley twins talk about the brooms, how some vibrated if one flew too high or always flew slightly to the left.

Jasmine looked at the two lines of twenty broomsticks each. Maybe she would get lucky and they didn't have to go in the air.

"What are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked out. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Jasmine did what she was told, but she ended up between Neville and Dean Thomas.

Jasmine looked at her broomstick. It was old and it looked like some twigs were messing.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say up," Madam Hooch called out.

"Up!" Everyone shouted.

From what it looked like, Harry's broom jumped right into his hand at once. Hermione's rolled over and Neville's hadn't moved, like Jasmine's. She heard a quaver in Neville's voice that said all too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Jasmine didn't blame him one bit.

"Up!" Jasmine called and the broom jumped right into her hand. She looked over to see Ron's broomstick hit him in the face and it took all her willpower not to laugh at Ron's misfortune.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Jasmine couldn't help but smirk when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch instructed.

Jasmine felt like her heart stopped at the thought of going in the air.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

Jasmine somehow ended up going off of the ground on the count of two. Luckily Neville kicked off too, so she wasn't the only one.

"Come back down, you two! Come back down!" Madam Hooch shouted.

Jasmine tried willing the broomstick to go down, but it didn't, and instead went higher. It felt like the air was rushing through her ears like on the cart at Gringotts. Her heart was beating rapidly and her feet couldn't touch the ground. What was it that Madam Hooch said to do, to go straight down? Her palms were sweaty and it felt like the broom was slipping sideways.

The broomstick slipped out of her hands and suddenly everything went dark. She hit something, hard. It was Neville, she knew that, and then the both of them were hitting the ground with nasty cracks. Suddenly, pain flared up in her arm and ribs.

"Bloody hell!" Jasmine heard Ron exclaim. She wasn't sure out of excitement or horror.

Jasmine kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see the look on Malfoy and Parkinson's faces.

"You two help Potter to her feet," Madam Hooch stated.

"Are you all right, Jazz?" Harry asked and Jasmine felt a hand on her armpit and shoulder-blade. Harry was helping her stand up. Her legs were wobbly and Jasmine felt tears coming to her eyes.

"My ribs are bloody killing me," Jasmine said, finally opening her eyes. She saw how pale Harry and Ron looked. She noticed how white Madam Hooch's face looked as she examined Neville.

"You broke your ribs again?" Harry asked.

"And my wrist," Jasmine replied. It was her left wrist, too. At least she knew how to write with her right hand, but it wouldn't be the same yet.

"Broken wrist," Madam Hooch muttered to herself. She looked at Jasmine, "Broken wrist, too."

"And ribs," Harry supplied.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy and girl to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" Madam Hooch said, "Come on, dears."

Madam Hooch led them away, with her arms around Neville and Jasmine. Neville's face was tear-streaked.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said, through her own tears. She had to say it again, "I'm sorry." She said it a few more times. She didn't want Neville to hate her.

"Jasmine," Neville said calmly.

Jasmine sniffled, "Yeah?"

"I heard you the first couple of times," Neville said. "I'm not mad."

Jasmine was relieved, "Thanks."

"Besides, I'm glad that I'm not alone in this," Neville stated.

One thing she knew about embarrassment was that, it was always best to have someone with you to share the humiliation. "That's good. I know all about humiliation."

Neville looked at her, almost confused. "What?"

Jasmine didn't want to say anymore about it.

* * *

A little after dinnertime, Harry, Ron, Lisa, Fred, George, Michael Corner, and a few other Ravenclaws had came to visit her in the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey had mended her broken bones in about two minutes, but Jasmine was still feeling rather stiff and in pain about the broken bones.

Harry apparently had some good news to share with her, but Madam Pomfrey had shooed him out so she can rest a bit longer.

She wasn't sure why, but Madam Pomfrey had released her and Neville around midnight.

Jasmine was heading to the Ravenclaw tower when she noticed Neville was following her. She looked at him, "What is it Neville?"

"I forgot where the Gryffindor Tower is," Neville said.

Jasmine stared at him. "You forgot where the Gryffindor Tower is?" Well, it was dark, so that could explain getting lost.

Neville nodded, "Yeah."

"All right, I'll take you there," Jasmine said, nearly sighing. She was exhausted and she was stiff from hitting another person while plummeting twenty feet to the ground. Her skirt and silver tights were grass-stained. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep the flying lesson fiasco away.

Something pearly white was floating down the hall and Jasmine hoped it was the Grey Lady. Maybe the Grey Lady would lead Neville to the Gryffindor common room for her, since the Grey Lady helps Ravenclaws after all. Instead of the nice, helpful Grey Lady, it was the slightly creepy Bloody Baron passed by them. He didn't look at them, but for some Neville took off running in the opposite direction.

Jasmine stood there, considering leaving Neville behind, because he would find his way back to his own common room, but she didn't. She felt bad for the boy and she ran off to find Neville. She opened a door and looked inside. She saw a classroom with tables pressed against the walls and a decorated mirror. She closed the door and found Neville cowering behind a suit of armour. She sighed, "Neville, what is he going to do you? He's a ghost! He floats through walls!"

"No need to tell me that I'm no good for Gryffindor," Neville said. "I've been told that by Malfoy."

"Who cares what Malfoy says? Does anyone really listen to him, besides his cronies? He's fueled by hot-air and bitterness. You shouldn't listen to him. That's why he targets you. He knows he gets a rise out of you." Jasmine said, "There's a reason you're in Gryffindor, you just need to find it. I believe in you, Neville. Deep down, you are a Gryffindor. You just need to find that reason and never let go."

Neville seemed to relax, slightly. "Thanks, Jasmine. I now know why you were sorted into Ravenclaw."

Jasmine wasn't sure what that meant, "Thanks." She paused, "I think. Come on, we should get back to our common rooms before Filch sees us."

"Yeah," Neville said.

Together they walked along the hallway, Jasmine trying to retrace her steps from when she chased after Neville.

"I never told Harry this, but my cousin's friends tried shoving my head into a toilet at school," Jasmine said.

Neville looked stunned, "What?"

"It's true," Jasmine said. "I never told Harry about it, because he worries about me, which is odd, considering that I'm older than him."

"If you lived with Muggles, how do you know that you're older than him?" Neville questioned.

"My aunt told me that I was older. I guess it was in this letter that was left with us on the doorstep," Jasmine said.

"Right," Neville said, sounding skeptical.

Something pearly white floated by and it was the Bloody Baron, again. She wondered if this ghost had better things to do and looked over to see that Neville had run off again.

 _So much for being brave,_ she thought and chased after him. She understood that the Bloody Baron was scary, but he wasn't that scary.

She found Neville cowering, by what seemed like the same suit of armour.

"Sorry," Neville squeaked out.

"It's fine, let's go before Peeves or Filch finds us wandering the halls," Jasmine said.

"Or Mrs Norris," Neville added.

She and Neville started walking again. Bars of moonlight flitted through the high windows. At least it wasn't dark in the corridor and she wasn't sure where they were going.

"I think the corridor is this way." Jasmine whispered to Neville, who was whimpering. She wasn't sure why she was whispering.

"But I don't remember the password," Neville stated.

Jasmine was annoyed now. "You can't remember the password?"

"Please don't hate me. You're one of the few who can stand me outside of Gryffindor," Neville said.

Jasmine felt a twinge of sympathy for him.

They walked down the hallway and heard footsteps coming towards them.

"It's the Bloody Baron again," Neville whimpered. He huddled close to Jasmine, grabbing onto her shirt.

Jasmine seriously wondered if the Bloody Baron had better things to do besides haunting corridors. Three figures suddenly appeared.

"What are you two doing out here?" Hermione asked, shrilly.

"I was trying to help him get back to his common room," Jasmine explained. "We got a little turned around because the Bloody Baron passed by twice." She frowned, "What are _you_ three doing out here?"

Ron was looking at his watch, "We're going to be late."

"Late?" Jasmine frowned, "For what?"

"We don't have time for this," Ron said. "Let's go to the trophy room."

Jasmine stared, "For what?"

"I'll explain on our way there," Harry said and they started walking to the third floor. "How's your arm and ribs, by the way?"

"It's fine," Jasmine said. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in a few minutes."

Harry looked at Neville, "How about your arm?"

"Its fine," Neville stated. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

They walked in silence and Jasmine was hoping that they didn't run into the Bloody Baron again, Filch, or Mrs Norris.

She couldn't help it, "What are you doing out here again?" Harry shushed her.

"If you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you," Ron stated.

It looked Hermione was going to say something but Harry shushed her, before leading them forward.

They entered the trophy room and Jasmine looked at the cups, shields, plates, and statues, which were winking silver and gold in the darkness. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were edging against the wall, keeping an eye on the door. She looked at a case with what looked like Quidditch trophies. She couldn't make out the names on it.

Something fell to the floor, and Ron and Harry instantly pointed their wands at…Craig? Jasmine frowned, _No wonder why he's tired. He's been making late night trips to the trophy room to draw._ She noticed that he was holding his sketchbook, a box of colored pencils, and his wand in the air, in a surrendering type of way. She also noticed that he was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt that looked like it had Metallica on it.

He looked startled and looked at them. "Don't shoot!" He frowned, "Don't…curse or hex me?"

It looked like the four Gryffindors seemed surprised at Craig's mixed accent. Jasmine looked at him, "What are you doing out of bed, Craig?"

He looked at them, "What are you _doing_ out of bed?"

"Maybe Malfoy chickened out." Ron whispered to Harry, ignoring the question.

There was a noise in the next room and someone said, "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It seemed like they all froze and Harry looked horrified.

It all started to fall into place in Jasmine's mind. Ron saying that Malfoy chickened out? Filch showing up? Malfoy tricked Ron and Harry to try and get them in trouble.

Harry motioned to them and they all ran out of the trophy room. They turned a corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room. "They're in here somewhere. Probably hiding," Filch muttered.

Harry mouthed, "This way!" They crept down the long gallery full of armour. It sounded like Filch was getting nearer and Neville let out a squeak. He broken into a run and tripped. He grabbed Ron around the waist and they toppled right into a suit of armour.

The resulting clanging and crashing was loud, probably loud enough to wake up the entire castle.

Craig started laughing and Jasmine elbowed him in the ribs.

"Run!" Harry shouted and they all sprinted down the hall following after Harry. Jasmine wasn't sure where they were running to, but they past a doorpost, ran down two corridors, ripped through a tapestry, and exited by their Charms classroom, which she knew was miles away from the trophy room.

Harry was panting as he said, "I think we've lost him." He leaned against the wall.

"I— _told_ —you," Hermione gasped out. "I—told—you."

Jasmine looked at Harry, "Seriously, Harry? You have to fall for that trick? Dudley and his friends—"

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," Ron interrupted, "Quickly as possible."

Jasmine looked at him and held out her blue and silver tie. She cleared her throat. Ron looked at her and Craig, "I guess you two have to get back to Ravenclaw Tower."

"Right," Harry said. They were halfway down the hallway when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of the classroom.

It was Peeves, who caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves—please—you'll get us thrown out," Hermione said.

Peeves cackled and in a sing-song voice, "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Hermione stated.

"Should tell Filch, I should." Peeves said, trying to use an innocent voice. His eyes glittered wickedly, in contrast. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," Ron snapped, and swung at Peeves.

Peeves bellowed, "Students out of bed! Students out of bed down the Charms corridor!"

"Way to go, Weasley," Craig muttered to Ron as they ran under Peeves.

"Shut up, Strange," Ron said, as they ran for a door, which was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, "We're done for! This is the end!"

"No need to over-dramatic." Craig said, holding up his wand, which Hermione grabbed.

Hermione tapped the doorknob and whispered, " _Alohomora_."

The lock clicked and the six piled in, slamming the door behind them.

"You could've said 'please,'" Craig said.

"Be quiet, Strange!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione snapped at him, before pressing their ears against the door. Jasmine and Craig glanced at each other, before pressing their ears against the door.

"Which way did they go, Peeves? Quick, tell me," Filch said.

"Say 'please'," Peeves replied.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, _now where did they go_?" Filch snapped out.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves said, in a singsong voice.

"All right— _please_ ," Filch grumbled out.

"Nothing! Ha ha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Ha!" They heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away, and Filch cursing in rage.

"I remember my sister used to do that to me," Craig replied, in a somewhat somber voice.

"He thinks the door is locked," Harry replied. "I think we'll be okay—what Neville?"

Jasmine noticed that Neville was tugging on Harry's bathrobe.

They turned to see that they were in a room, but a corridor. She noticed that they were staring into the eyes of a monstrous dog. The dog was tall, since it filled the whole space between the ceiling and floor. It also had three heads. The eyes were rolling, mad eyes. The three noses were twitching and quivering. There were three mouths that were drooling and thick, saliva was dripping from yellowish fangs.

"What the _hell_?" Craig asked stunned, which seemed to bring the Cerberus out of its shock. The Cerberus startled growling and Harry managed to open the door. They all spilled out of the corridor and they started running. They broke into two separate groups to head to their respective towers.

Jasmine wasn't sure how, but they managed to find their way back into the Ravenclaw common room and she threw herself onto the couch. She stared up at the star pattern onto the ceiling and she frowned, "Strange."

"Potter," Craig said, using the same tone Jasmine used.

"No, not you," Jasmine replied. "I'm thinking that it's strange to have a Cerberus in a corridor."

"It's not strange when it's guarding something," Craig replied. Jasmine sat up to see him sitting in front of the window overlooking the Great Lake. He had his sketchbook open and Jasmine was surprised that he didn't drop that stuff.

Jasmine was confused, "Guarding something?"

"It looked like it was standing on a trapdoor," Craig said.

Jasmine nodded, "All right. But if it really is guarding something, why would they hide it in Hogwarts? You know, with kids running around?"

"How should I know? Mr Dumbledore always seemed a little…unhinged to me," Craig replied. "Mentally ill people don't usually follow the same thought process as people who are 'sane'." He used air quotes.

"He's eccentric, not mad," Jasmine pointed out.

"There's more to people than you think, Jasmine," Craig pointed out. He closed the sketchbook and stood up. He went to the door that led up to the dorm rooms and Jasmine couldn't help but wonder what Craig's story was.

* * *

A/N: All right, we get a little more information about Craig.

Also, I know that Madam Pomfrey had released Neville a lot earlier than midnight, but I figure that I should do a little rewriting, so Jasmine can tag along to the Midnight Duel.


	9. Ghost Stories & Hallowe'en Trolls

Jasmine and Lisa was on their way to the Great Hall, while Jasmine filled Lisa in what happened at midnight. Jasmine left out the 'Dumbledore' and the 'more to people than you think' part of the conversation with Craig, since she felt that it was more of a private conversation. She felt like she was a step closer to befriending Craig.

Jasmine said, "I think—"

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine stopped and looked over to see Ron and Harry running down the steps. "Be careful, you two! You might trip and fall!"

She remembered running up the staircase on Privet Drive to escape Piers and tripped on the step. Unfortunately, she was at the top of the staircase and tumbled down, right into Piers. She somehow knocked him down and they both went down the staircase.

Harry and Ron both ignored her, and they came skidding to a halt when they got to the two Ravenclaws.

"I think I know—" Harry started and looked at Lisa.

"This is a private conversation," Ron told Lisa. "It doesn't involve you."

Lisa linked her arm with Jasmine's. "She told me all about your midnight adventure. She told me about the Cerberus on the third floor. So, it involves me." She glared at Ron. It was a little weird because Lisa had at least an inch on Ron, which Jasmine never noticed before. She was surprised to realize that Lisa was quite tall for her age. The four first-years started walking down the stairs.

"Anyway, I think that whatever Hagrid took out of Gringotts is what that three headed dog is guarding," Harry said.

Lisa was confused, "You're still on that?"

"Hagrid said that the safest hiding place is either Gringotts or Hogwarts," Harry plowed on, as if he didn't hear Lisa.

"So, it must be either really valuable or dangerous," Ron said.

"Or both," Harry stated. He looked at Jasmine, as if asking for her input.

Jasmine was uncomfortable with Lisa's glare. She knew that Lisa didn't want any part of the Cerberus and Gringotts thing, but she didn't want Harry to get angry at her for not taking part of it, either. She shifted and pulled at her knee-length black tights. "I know that it might be about two inches long, considering the brown papering."

Lisa rolled her eyes and Ron snorted.

Ron looked at Jasmine. "I'm sure Hermione and Neville have some interesting input on it. You should ask Strange about it, too."

"But—" Jasmine started, but the two boys started running down the stairs. "Be careful, you two!"

"Let them be idiots. Whatever happens, it's all on them," Lisa said. She frowned, "I heard that Harry lived with Muggles. Considering you're his sister—"

"You're wondering if I lived with them, too," Jasmine finished.

Lisa nodded, "Yeah. How are the Muggles?"

"Well, they were terrible." Jasmine started and Lisa looked surprised. "I mean…the ones that I lived with were terrible. My aunt and uncle don't like me and Harry. Once, for our birthday, I got a chipped mug with no bottom and Harry got a coat hanger. We never really get anything for Christmas or our birthdays, except for what we give each other or the garbage that my uncle gets. In fact, I don't think we haven't gotten anything since were seven.

"The only clothes I ever get are hand-me-downs from my cousin, Dudley, and the second hand shop. Although, my aunt, Petunia, had given me her pink poodle skirt." She noticed how Lisa looked slightly horrified and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the idea of a poodle skirt that horrified her. "It's slightly used and in good shape. It still fits me and I have it in my trunk. I think it's a replica of the original though. I don't think it's that bad, now that I think about it.

Lisa nodded, "All right. Let's get to breakfast. I'm hungry and I don't want to miss the mail coming in. My parents are supposed to send me some sweets."

They hurried to the Great Hall. After sitting down and getting breakfast, she noticed how Malfoy looked surprised that Harry and Ron hadn't gotten kicked out. She couldn't help but feel smug.

* * *

A week later, the owls had swooped in the Great Hall, and Jasmine focused directly on the long, thin package that a few owls were carrying.

"I wonder what's in there," Jasmine said to Lisa. It reminded her of the rifle that Uncle Vernon had got when he drove them all the way to the sea.

Michael looked at the package and frowned. "That's a broomstick. Who's the lucky bloke—?"

The package was dropped right in front of Harry and Jasmine couldn't help but feel a bit bitter about it. Another owl swooped down and dropped a letter on the broomstick. Harry took the letter and Jasmine glared at her food.

 _Why did Harry get mail and not me?_ Jasmine thought, feeling jealous. She noticed an owl swoop in and dropped probably four manila envelopes right in front of Craig.

Craig took them and opened one. He pulled out a comic book and grinned. "Awesome, my dad managed to find all of them in my room." He took out a piece of paper and looked at it.

Jasmine looked at her breakfast and stabbed a sausage. She shouldn't be jealous over Harry, but she couldn't help it. Hagrid sends Harry an invite for tea and Harry gets a broomstick. Yet, she gets nothing?

"Malfoy Alert," Lisa whispered to Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up. She saw Ron and Harry leaving the Great Hall with the package, with Malfoy following. She tossed her napkin on the table and got up. She grabbed her messenger bag and decided that she could burn her jealousy off on Malfoy. She ran out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. She ran into Harry, Ron, and Malfoy. The stairs were barred by Crabbe and Goyle. She glared at Malfoy, "Three against two? That's highly unfair, don't you think?"

Malfoy looked at her. "Stay out of it, Potter girl, if you know what's good for you." He grabbed the package from Harry and weighed it.

"Give it back to my brother, Malfoy. Or I'll—" Jasmine paused, trying to think of a threat.

Malfoy sneered at her, "Or what?"

"I'll fold you into a crane using my origami skills." Jasmine finished lamely, and Harry chuckled. She decided that she needed to pick origami up again.

Malfoy looked at her, as if he had no clue what origami was. Malfoy looked at Harry and tossed the broomstick back at him. "That's a broomstick. You'll be in for it this time, Potter. First years aren't allowed them."

"It's not any old broomstick," Ron pointed out. "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy? A Comet Two Sixty? Comets looks flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

Jasmine wished she knew what Ron was talking about, but she didn't. She was sure that what they were talking about were in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ but Hermione Granger still had the book.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Jasmine was insulted. She knew all about not having nice things. The nicest thing she ever got was the bunk bed at Privet Drive. She owned hand-me-down and second-hand shop clothes. She stepped forward, ready to hit Malfoy with her messenger bag or step on Malfoy's toes with her ugly brown boots.

Professor Flitwick suddenly appeared at Malfoy's elbow. "Not arguing, I hope, boys and girl?"

"Is that what you call it?" Jasmine muttered.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy accused.

Professor Flitwick beamed with pride as he looked at Harry. "Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry said.

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. She noticed how Crabbe and Goyle were still standing on the staircase, glaring at them.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," Harry added.

Jasmine was slightly confused over what that meant. She noticed that Malfoy was glaring at Harry and Ron in rage and confusion. She turned to Professor Flitwick, "By the way, Professor, I was wondering when we're going to make cupcakes dance. Robert Hilliard mentioned that you do that and I was wondering if we're going to do that in class."

Professor Flitwick chuckled. "We're going to get to that lesson soon. Don't worry too much about it."

* * *

That evening, Jasmine was sitting in the common room, focusing on her Potions homework. She was trying to remember if it was toad eyes or toadstools to be used for the flu curing potion.

She looked at Michael, who was sitting across from her. He was lovingly stroking Nyx as usual. She wasn't sure how, but Michael had somehow became her homework buddy.

"Was it toad eyes or toadstools for the flu curing potion?" Jasmine asked.

"It was toad eyes," Michael stated.

"Thanks," Jasmine said. She looked around and noticed Craig was sitting by his favorite window, reading a comic book that was tilted _Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme_.

Lisa appeared at the table and Jasmine looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Come look. Harry's at the Quidditch pitch," Lisa said. She pulled Jasmine's arm over to the window that was overlooking the Quidditch pitch. Jasmine went over to see but she had to squint to even make out the two figures in the air. It looked like Harry was weaving in the air. She frowned, "I can see why Harry was chosen to play Quidditch." It seemed weird that Professor Dumbledore was allowing the rules to be bent in Harry's favour. She was positive that she wouldn't get the same treatment.

 _Maybe I'm being over dramatic. Harry did say I tend to be over dramatic,_ Jasmine thought. She couldn't help but admit that he was good and some part of her wondered if she was that good on a broomstick as well, but it was her fear of heights that was keeping her on the ground instead.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and before she knew it, it was Hallowe'en. She woke up to the smell of baking pumpkins wafting through the corridors. Jasmine wasn't sure how to feel about Hallowe'en, now. When she was younger, she loved Hallowe'en more than her birthday or Christmas, but after finding out that her parents were killed on Hallowe'en by You-Know-Who, she wasn't sure if it was a disgrace to their memory to still love the day, but she didn't know them. She got dressed in knee-length orange tights with black webbing on it, to celebrate Hallowe'en anyway.

As they entered the common room, Jasmine and Lisa were surprised to see the other first years down there, with their Prefect, Robert Hilliard.

Jasmine sat on a couch next to Sue. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Robert is going to tell us a ghost story," Sue stated.

Lisa was confused, "A ghost story?"

"Yes," Robert said. "It's the perfect time for a good ghost story."

Craig was incredulous, "In the morning?"

"Yes," Robert replied. "Okay, anyway, it's important that you all should know, that the out of order girls' lavatory is haunted."

"Who dies in restrooms, besides Elvis Presley? Why even haunt a restroom?" Craig asked, even more incredulous.

"Good question, my American-Yorkshire friend," Robert stated. "Everyone calls her Moaning Myrtle."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"It's because she cries and moans," Robert explained. "That's all, off to the Great Hall everyone. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

With that, the first years disbanded, muttering to themselves.

They meet up with Harry and Ron, which seemed to have become a regular thing.

"We're going to learn how to levitate things," Jasmine told Harry and Ron. "I asked Professor Flitwick about it after he demonstrated with Neville's toad." She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted them to know about the supposed haunted lavatory.

"Good to know," Ron said.

"Is Hermione talking to you?" Lisa asked.

"Gladly, no," Ron said, sounding happy.

"She hasn't talked to us since I got the broomstick," Harry said, gladly.

Jasmine wasn't sure why he hated Hermione since she wasn't that bad that Ron and Harry were trying to make out Hermione out to be. Craig seemed to have struck up a rivalry with Hermione. Craig hadn't really talked to her since that night with the Cerberus.

* * *

In Charms class, Professor Flitwick had paired them up. Since Jasmine was sitting next to Harry, she got paired up with him and Neville had gotten paired up with Craig. Jasmine was paired with Seamus Finnigan. However, Ron was paired with Hermione, where both of them seemed angry about.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked out. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, to—never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

"Did his chest cave in after getting sat or stepped on by a buffalo?" Craig asked sounding genuinely interested. Neville scooted away from him.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, turning to Jasmine instantly.

Jasmine glared at him, "He's eccentric." Jasmine realized that she missed Professor Flitwick's answer and glared at Ron again.

"Actually, I prefer the term 'Strange.'" Craig said from the next aisle and laughed at his joke.

"Jasmine, your friend is a nutter." Ron whispered to Jasmine, who shrugged in response.

Jasmine looked at Harry, who looked back at her. "Who goes first?"

Harry held his fist and after three rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Harry went first. He swished and flicked, but so far the feather stayed still.

"Did you figure anything out about what the Cerberus might be hiding?" Jasmine whispered.

"No," Harry said.

"Me neither. To be honest, I'm to busy being loaded with homework that I haven't been able to try and gather any clues. Agatha Christie would be disappointed in my detective skills." Jasmine said, and draped herself over the desk, nearly squashing the feather.

"I think you've been hanging out in the Eagle's Nest a little too long," Harry joked.

Jasmine looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"You would never lie on top of the desk," Harry pointed out.

Jasmine frowned and sat back in her seat.

"Come on, Neville, you can do it. It's not that hard."

That was Craig's voice. They both turned to see what was going on.

"You do it, then," Neville said sounding like he gave up.

Craig rolled the sleeves up on his robes and held out his wand.

"You do it then, if you're so clever," Ron snapped out.

Suddenly there were two different voices saying ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' at the same time. Two feathers went in the air, although one was slightly higher in the air and when Jasmine looked over to see that the highest one was Hermione's.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "See, everyone, Miss Granger and Mr Strange done it."

Jasmine looked over to see Lisa and Seamus looking a bit charred. Seamus had his wand out and the feather in front of them was in ashes. There was a smoldering hat and Lisa was drumming her fingers on the desktop and looking annoyed.

At the end of class, Jasmine knew that Ron was in a bad mood.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to Harry, as the three of them tried to push their way into the corridor, which was crowded. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry and Jasmine, as the person hurried past them. Jasmine noticed that it was Hermione and saw that she was crying.

"I think she heard you." Harry said, sounding a little guilty.

"So?" Ron asked. Jasmine was pleased to see that Ron looked uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Someone bumped into Ron, sending him forward a step.

"I have no friends, either. Am I a nightmare, too? Manners are free. There's no reason why you can't afford them. That's something my mom used to say." Craig said to Ron, before heading down the corridor.

"I wonder what crawled up his arse," Ron muttered.

Before Jasmine can put in an idea, Lisa appeared and linked her arm with Jasmine's. "We have to get to class." Lisa led Jasmine down the corridor. Jasmine was thinking about Craig's statement. She wondered why Craig was so bothered over what Ron said. Maybe he didn't like bullying.

* * *

After the last class of the day, they walked down the stairs when Jasmine remembered something about the lavatory. "Hey, lets check out this haunted lavatory."

Lisa frowned, "How about not?"

"Come on, it'll be funny. A haunted lavatory," Jasmine said. "It can't be that bad."

"Well, I do have to use the loo," Lisa said to herself.

With that, the both of them snuck into the first floor lavatory, glancing at the _Out of Order_ sign _._ Inside was gloomy and depressing inside. The floor was oddly damp and reflected the dull candlelight given off by stubs of candles in their holders. The wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched. Jasmine was surprised that one of the doors was still hanging off on its hinges. In the middle of the room was a column of porcelain sinks.

Lisa looked around and pointed to a toilet stall. "Dare me to use one of those?"

"Yes," Jasmine said.

Lisa seemed a little surprised at that and went inside a stall, which was the second to the last stall.

As Jasmine looked at the sink, awed at how this lavatory was the only one with the columned sinks. Suddenly there was an unearthly, sort of high-pitched moaning coming from one of the closed stalls. She looked at them, wondering where it was coming from, since it echoed. Jasmine frowned, "Lisa? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lisa said, emerging from the stall she went into. She thumbed back at the stall she came out of, "That…that was very awkward."

Jasmine grinned as Lisa went to a sink, "Really?" Lisa turned it on, which still worked.

"Yes," Lisa grumbled as she washed her hands. "I thought it was coming from you."

"Why would I do that?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know." Lisa threw her hands in the air and the moaning intensified. "Let's get out of here, before that moaning gives me a headache."

"Sure," Jasmine said. At least it was a mini-Hallowe'en adventure.

* * *

In the evening, When Lisa and Jasmine entered the Great Hall, Jasmine never saw something so Hallowe'en-like. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling like masses of black clouds, while a thousand more swooped over the tables, making the candles in the Jack-o'-lanterns stutter.

Jasmine put some pumpkin pasties and pumpkin pie on her plate. She even added pecan pie as well, because she never had pecan pie before.

As she was digging into her dessert, she noticed how Craig was look downtrodden; he was just staring at the food depressed-like. She always expected Craig to practically become alive on Hallowe'en day. She frowned, "Are you okay?"

"My mom and sister used to love Halloween," Craig said.

Was it her imagination or was he about ready to cry? Maybe he was homesick? Before she can ask him what was wrong, the Great Hall doors swung open.

Professor Quirrell sprinted in; his purple turban was at an angle. He reached the High Table and gasped out, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know." He fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Jasmine was confused. _Did he say, 'troll in the dungeons?'_

Everyone started screaming in terror and it took purple firecrackers coming from Dumbledore's wand to settle things.

"Prefects," Dumbledore rumbled. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"Follow me!" Robert Hilliard shouted. "Stick together, first years! Follow my orders sand you have nothing to fear! Stay closed behind me!"

Jasmine followed after them, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

Jasmine stared at him blankly. "Harry, you've been my brother for eleven years. I think you ought to know my name by now."

"No, that's not what I meant." Harry stated, "Hermione's in the girls' lavatory. She doesn't know anything about the troll in the dungeon. Ron and I are boys. We can't go in, but you can."

Jasmine groaned, "When has that stopped you from being out at midnight and getting a broomstick though first years aren't allowed to have one?"

"Jasmine," Harry replied in a stern voice.

"Professor Quirrell said the troll is in the dungeons. Hermione's safe in the lavatory. There's no reason for her to go to the dungeons." Jasmine replied and Harry stared at her. She groaned, "Ugh, fine." They started going up the stairs, "Besides, it's Ron's fault anyway. If he wasn't being an inconsiderate—"

She trailed off as they met up with Ron. She heard the distant of giant footsteps, which caused her to freeze. "I think I heard something."

The footsteps sounded louder and Jasmine closed her eyes. She knew it was the troll and she didn't want to see it. This time there was a grunt and a terrible smell came over them. It smelt like Dudley's old, sweaty socks mixed with a filthy public toilet that never got cleaned.

"It's going inside a room, with a lock. We can lock it in," Harry said.

"Good idea," Jasmine said. She heard footsteps running and then the door slamming shut.

"You can open your eyes," Harry said.

Jasmine did and a high, petrified scream came from the door that Harry locked. Jasmine was positive that she was even more frozen.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted in horror. The two Gryffindors ran for the door and Jasmine stayed rooted in her spot.

 _Quirrell said there was a troll in the dungeons, yet the troll is on this floor, instead? Did he purposely lie or was he so scared out of his mind, that he forgot where it was_? Jasmine thought and heard something shatter in the lavatory. _My brother's in there!_ She was horrified and ran in the lavatory, ready to protect him.

Ron threw a metal pipe at the troll, shouting, "Oy, pea-brain!"

Jasmine found a piece of porcelain from a sink and threw it at the troll, "Hey, ugly!"

The troll turned its head to the both of them. Jasmine wondered if she made some sort of mistake.

"Come on!" Harry ordered Hermione, who was flat against the wall, like she was petrified. "Run!" Hermione stayed still.

The shouts and echoes seemed to be confusing the troll, or driving it berserk. It roared and lumbered towards the two red-headed first-years.

"If I die, I give everything to Nyx," Jasmine whispered. She grabbed a piece of wood and threw it against the wall, trying to confuse.

The troll held up its club, ready to swing.

"Stay away from them!" Harry shouted and jumped onto the troll's back.

"You idiot!" Jasmine shouted at him, but it was drowned out by the troll howling in pain, because Harry's wand went up on of the troll's nostrils.

The troll twisted and flailed its club. Jasmine hit the ground to avoid it, but Harry wasn't going to have such luck, because he was still holding onto the troll's neck.

She crouched down, ready to rugby tackle the troll if she had too. She ran forward and managed to sidestep the club. She ran into the troll, which felt like she ran into a really stupid brick-wall. She bounced off the troll and fell down on her arse. The troll turned and made a confused grunting sound.

Jasmine covered her head with her arms and heard Ron shouting, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

There was a nasty crack and Jasmine felt her heart stop. Did Harry get hit? She looked up, just in time to see the troll swaying. Ron ran forward pulled her out of harm's way. He pulled her to the wall, just as the troll fell flat on its face. She was glad that Ron did think about her well-being. "Thank you." She went over to look at Harry and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"That was the stupidest thing I ever saw you do!" Jasmine shouted and added, "And I've seen you do a lot of stupid things!"

"What do you call running straight into the troll, then?" Harry shot back.

"A moment of stupidity," Jasmine replied. "It felt like I ran into Dudley again." She did that once and it didn't end well.

"Is it…" Hermione started, "Dead?"

Jasmine turned to her, angry flaring towards the female Gryffindor, because she was the cause of Harry deciding to risk his life like that. She turned to Ron because he started this whole mess by being an inconsiderate prat. She glared at Hermione and Ron both, "And you two—!"

"No, I think it's unconscious," Harry interrupted, giving Jasmine a look. She knew that they would finish this conversation/argument later. He pulled his wand out of the troll's nostril and looked at the troll snot in disgust.

"That's _disgusting_ ," Jasmine replied.

"Ugh, troll boogers," Harry said, wiping the boogers off of the troll's trousers.

There was a slamming sound and footsteps running. Jasmine realized that they've been making a very loud racket that someone must have heard.

Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell ran in. Quirrell looked at the troll and sat down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Jasmine eyed him warily and looked at Professor McGonagall, who looked angry.

In a way, Professor McGonagall was more intimidating than Uncle Vernon with half of his mustache gone. She looked at Snape who was bent over the troll.

"What one earth were thinking of?" Professor McGonagall demanded with cold fury in her voice. Jasmine backed up and looked down ashamed. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Jasmine noticed that Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look, before looking at her. She could've sworn his eyes softened a little before he gave her a swift, piercing look, too.

"Please Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me." Hermione said, stepping up to Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said, sounding shocked.

"I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them," Hermione said.

Ron's wand hit the ground and from what Jasmine knew, Hermione Granger was more of a truthful person, so she was telling a lie to the teacher.

Jasmine started to say, "We—"

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Jasmine distracted the troll while Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived," Hermione plowed on.

She noticed how Harry was trying to act like the story wasn't new to them, but she was sure that she was a dead give-away.

"Well—in that case…" Professor McGonagall started, looking at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Jasmine was going to say that she was the own who tried tackling the mountain troll, but she didn't. Hermione hung her head. She looked at Harry, who seemed speechless.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall stated. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses."

Hermione left and Jasmine wondered what was going to happen to her. Professor Flitwick was the head of her House, would Professor McGonagall have him find the punishment he seemed fit?

Professor McGonagall looked at the remaining three first years. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points for your respective Houses. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and Jasmine grabbed Harry's arm. He stopped walking and looked at her. "What is it Jasmine?"

"Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeons, yet it was on the second floor where Hermione was at? Do you find that odd?" Jasmine asked.

"He could've been so terrified that he forgot which floor it was on," Harry said. "Now we better go back to our dormitories before Professor McGonagall remove the points we've got."

Harry and Ron hurried off, yet Jasmine couldn't help but felt that Quirrell deliberately lied or that he was hiding something.

She got into her common room and found Lisa. She gathered some desserts and told Lisa what happened with the troll and Quirrell.

"He's a terrified man." Lisa told her after Jasmine finished. "He probably forgot which floor the troll really was on."

Craig appeared and looked at the two girls. "I couldn't help but overhear," he looked at Jasmine, "but since you're crazy enough to try and tackle a troll, you're crazy enough to become my friend."

Jasmine was flattered.

* * *

A/N: I didn't notice the different floors till now. So, I thought it was a little weird that Quirrell said that the troll was in the dungeons, but the troll ended up on the floor that Hermione was on. So, Jasmine, therefore, thought it would be kind of weird, if she thought about it.

Also, I inserted Moaning Myrtle a little ahead of time, because it would be weird if Jasmine inexplicably had knowledge of Moaning Myrtle in her second year.

I also figure that they're on the second floor since it's said that Professor Snape was heading to the third floor and the fact that the first floor lavatory isn't destroyed because in _Chamber of Secrets,_ they have to use it.


	10. A Nice, Deadly Game of Quidditch

A/N: Heaven's Demons was made up by me.

* * *

Jasmine figured that Harry was right about Quirrell being so terrified, that he forgot which floor the troll was on, but something kept tingling at her about it. However, she managed to push it out of her mind, but it didn't stop her from being slightly wary about Quirrell.

Entering November was very cold and the lake had turned steel grey. Every morning, there was frost on the school grounds and Jasmine would see Hagrid bundled up as he defrosted the broomsticks on the Quidditch field. _Quidditch Through the Ages_ was still checked out by Hermione, so Lisa's parents had bought Jasmine a copy and gave it to her through the mail. Jasmine had nearly burst into tears over getting her first piece of mail since Harry's note in September when they had started flying lessons.

She also found out that Craig was creating a graphic novel called _Heaven's Demons_ , which he started last year on his mother and sister's urging. He stopped the process in May and picked it up again on September 1st. Jasmine would've asked why he stopped, but she didn't. If Craig wanted her to know, he would tell her and Lisa.

Craig didn't talk about what _Heaven's Demons_ was about, since apparently it was a secret. The graphic novel was so secretive, Craig didn't tell Lisa or her what it was about. The only people who knew what it was about, was his dad, mother, and sister. From what Jasmine saw, it involved super-powered humans, gargoyles, and dragons. He also told his dad that he made friends and he also said that his dad wants to meet them. He also lent Jasmine some of the _Doctor Strange_ comic books to read. They were interesting.

From the notice board in the common room, Gryffindor was having a Quidditch match on Saturday with Slytherin.

Apparently word spread that Harry was the new Gryffindor Seeker. She even heard some say that Harry would be brilliant and some were saying that they would a mattress under him.

She wondered how Harry was getting through his homework because she noticed that Oliver Wood was having Harry do more Quidditch practice.

On Friday, Jasmine managed to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the freezing courtyard. She even put on the Ravenclaw mittens and scarf. She noticed that the three Gryffindors were standing around something and walked up to them. "What is that behind your backs?"

Harry showed her the bright blue fire in the jam jar, before hiding it with his back, again.

"I just want to say good luck with your match tomorrow," Jasmine told him. "I hope you kick Slytherins' arses."

"Jasmine!" Hermione admonished, "Language!"

Jasmine frowned at that. "Who are you? Aunt Petunia?"

Harry chuckled and Hermione glared at him. Harry said, "Sorry." He looked at Jasmine, "Is that all?"

"Actually, I was going to quiz you on some facts from _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Lisa had her parents buy me my own copy since someone probably stole the only copy from the library," Jasmine said.

"Sorry," Hermione squeaked out. "If I had known—"

"Eh, whatever," Jasmine said, shrugging it off. She grabbed the book from Harry. "Let's see how well you know your Quidditch." She opened it to a random page. "Okay, here's a good one. How many ways can you commit a Quidditch foul?"

Before Harry can answer, Snape came limping over, probably because the three Gryffindors looked guilty. Snape looked at them, "What do you got there, Potter?"

Jasmine showed him _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Snape took the book back rather harshly. "Library books are not to be taken outside of school. Three points from Ravenclaw!"

He limped off and Jasmine looked at Harry, who glared after him. Harry said, "He just made that rule up. Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," Ron stated, bitterly.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Jasmine told him.

Ron started, "Just because you like Snape—"

"I don't like him," Jasmine interrupted. "I just happen to be a good person."

"Whatever happened to that glacier that you call your heart?" Harry asked dryly.

Jasmine waved that off. "Whatever. I have to get to the dungeons for class."

* * *

In the afternoon, they all gathered to the stands to watch the Quidditch match. Jasmine had to be dragged up the Ravenclaw stand by Craig and Lisa.

"Hey, what do you two want for Christmas?" Lisa asked, as they found an empty space in the middle of the stand.

"It's a little early for Christmas shopping," Craig pointed out.

"It's never too early to plan out what to get," Lisa said. "You know how Diagon Alley gets when it's Christmastime." She started adjusting her scarf and mittens.

Craig and Jasmine shared a look, since they both knew nothing about Diagon Alley during the holiday season.

Jasmine watched as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams crowd around Madam Hooch, in some sort of huddle. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red. She looked for it and noticed a red banner, which looked more like a sheet, in the Gryffindor stand, which was across from them. The banner had the words: _Potter for President_ flashing in different colours, and there was a large Gryffindor lion on it. It could've been her imagination or the way the sheet was waving, but it looked like it had been chewed on.

"Does that sheet looked chewed on to you two?" Lisa asked, noticing the banner.

"Yeah," Craig said.

There was a loud tweet and fifteen broomsticks went flying into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too—"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall admonished.

"Sorry, Professor!" Lee Jordan replied.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the commentary and looked at the broomsticks. It looked like Angelina passed the Quaffle to Alicia and then the Quaffle was passed back to Angelina.

Jasmine looked and spotted Harry hovering above the others, keeping out of the way, of course. She felt herself relax a little and watched him. She looked at the game to see the Chaser, Katie Bell, get hit in the back of the head by a Bludger, and Jasmine winced in pain.

"I'm not sure I want to even join the Quidditch team after that," Lisa told them.

"Has anyone died during this game?" Craig asked.

"No," Lisa said. "From what Morgan told me, they just had broken jaws."

Jasmine wasn't reassured by that.

The Gryffindors suddenly cheered because Angelina Johnson scored.

She watched as Harry did a few loop-the-loops and gasped when a Bludger came hurtling at Harry; like it was shot from a cannon. Harry swerved from the Bludger and one of the Weasleys had gone to hit it towards one of the Slytherins.

A murmur came over the Ravenclaws as something gold flitted by a Slytherin boy's ear. Apparently the boy dropped the Quaffle. Jasmine watched as Harry and the Slytherin's Seeker were neck and neck as they zoomed to the Snitch. Jasmine stood up and walked to the railing, engrossed in the race for the Snitch.

Marcus Flint suddenly rammed into Harry and Jasmine covered her mouth, eyes wide in shock, as Harry spun out on his broomstick.

"He could've killed Harry!" Jasmine shouted, getting angry.

A Bludger went spinning towards Harry's head, again, which he dodged. It looked like the broom tried to buck Harry off and Jasmine frowned. Suddenly Harry's broom was zigzagging through the air and someone appeared next to her.

"What is Harry doing?" Michael asked.

Jasmine's eyes were glued to Harry's broom when it swished, like it was trying to throw Harry off. "It looks like it's trying to throw Harry off."

"Impossible, they don't throw people off," Michael said.

Craig and Lisa appeared next to Jasmine. Lisa said, "It looks like Harry's going higher."

Jasmine watched helplessly as the broom went higher. It was still swishing and zigzagging.

"It looks like he lost control of it," Michael said.

Craig asked, "It must have to do with the fact that first years shouldn't have brooms, right?"

"No," Michael deadpanned.

Harry started doing barrel rolls and Jasmine noticed people pointing up towards him. Jasmine gasped as the broom gave a jerk and Harry was now dangling from one hand.

"Maybe something happened when Marcus Flint rammed into him." Jasmine said, trying to find a reasonable explanation for what might be Harry's death.

"No," Michael said. "You're giving Flint to much credit. I've seen his grades."

"Besides," Lisa started. "You have to know a lot about Dark Magic to do that to a broom. Flint shouldn't know that _much_ about the Dark Arts."

"Except for the Restricted Section," Michael pointed out. "But that's for people in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. I doubt Flint's part of that class."

Jasmine watched as the Weasley twins started circling Harry, and she was thankful that they cared enough to do that for him. She was oddly reminded of the Tree Incident, when Dudley said that he would catch her if she jumped from the highest part of the tree. Harry tried to catch her, but she ended up with broken ribs and her left arm.

A sudden yelp brought her out of her memories and she looked for the source of the yelp. Snape was smoking. Literally, because his robes were emitting a trail of smoke as he somehow caught on fire.

"What happened to Snape?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, but at least Harry's safe," Lisa said.

Jasmine looked over to see Harry zooming to the ground and she relaxed. Maybe he needed to stand on solid ground after that. However, he covered his mouth like he was going to be sick. "Oh, I can't see this." She held her hands over her eyes.

"Gryffindor won with one hundred-seventy-points!" Lee Jordan shouted gleefully. "Gryffindor won!"

Jasmine removed her hands to see Harry holding up something golden.

* * *

She wasn't sure how, but she somehow ended up getting dragged down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had made Harry some strong sweet tea.

"It was Snape," Ron said. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

Jasmine frowned at that. "Are you sure he was cursing his broomstick?"

"Yes," Ron snapped out. "He was muttering and he didn't break eye contact!"

"Rubbish," Hagrid interrupted. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"Exactly," Jasmine said. "I know he hates us all, but he wouldn't try to kill a student. I'm sure he doesn't have a murderous bone in his body. Besides, there's no reason for him to kill Harry, anyway. Why would he do that?"

"You're just defending him because he likes you," Ron said.

"He doesn't like me," Jasmine countered. "He hates everyone equally."

"Spoken like a person who likes him back," Ron shot back.

Jasmine felt her cheeks heat up. "I don't like him! I happen to love Potions!"

"Then why are you defending him?" Ron questioned.

"Because a trait of Ravenclaw is acceptance," Jasmine pointed out. "You're all accusing him of this because you hate him!"

"She doesn't know about what I saw." Harry gave a glance to Ron, who looked like he was going to say something.

Jasmine was confused over what Harry meant by that. "What did you see?"

"He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding," Harry explained.

Before Jasmine could say that it didn't explain anything, Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

" _Fluffy?_ " they chorused together.

"Yeah—he's mine—bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—" Hagrid suddenly cut himself off.

"Yes?" Harry asked, eagerly.

In a way, Jasmine was intrigued, since she loved mysteries after all.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid ordered, gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it," Harry countered.

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeated. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"The broom could've been defective!" Jasmine cut in and added, "Maybe Snape was worried, so he wasn't blinking."

"Then explain why he was muttering," Ron countered.

"He could be religious and he could've been praying." Jasmine said, grabbing at straws.

Hagrid interrupted the argument. "We don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but like Jasmine said, Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh—yer meddlin' in thing that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—"

"Aha!" Harry cried out, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Jasmine noticed that Hagrid looked angry at himself. She glared at Ron, with her arms crossed. She wasn't sure why they were all up on Snape being a murderous thief. Sure, Snape was a little suspicious and kind of odd, but that didn't mean anything. She knew that they hated Snape, but they were letting that cloud their judgement of him. It seemed like they were just throwing circumstantial evidence around and acting like it was fact. It all could've be coincidence anyway.

* * *

A/N: Let's hope that Jasmine defending Snape from Ron, Hermione, and Harry doesn't cause any problems in the future.


	11. The Mirror of Erised

A/N: Many thanks to mstracythan for her suggestions. I tried to add some of them in this chapter.

* * *

When November turned into December, Jasmine refused to speak to Ron. It was kind of hard to do when her and the three Gryffindors went to the library to try and find who Nicolas Flamel was during lunch and in the evening.

She didn't know why she got worked up over the Gryffindors accusing Snape of being a homicidal thieving maniac, but it bothered her for some reason. Maybe it was because someone had to stick up for him, even though he was admittedly a bit of bully.

However, Jasmine noticed that Craig seemed to swing between being angry at the world and being way too depressed. Whatever was causing his mood swings, he didn't tell. From him using past tense whenever he spoke of his mother and sister, she had an idea on what happened to them, but she couldn't be sure.

One afternoon, in the middle of December, Jasmine listened to Harry tell a story on how Fred and George bewitched snowballs to hit the back of Quirrell's turban. Jasmine knew that it was meant to be funny, but she couldn't see the humour in it, since it seemed a little to mean to be funny.

Lisa had been upset when her owl had got frozen, even after being nursed back to health by Hagrid.

Sadly, since Ravenclaw didn't even have a roaring fire like the other common rooms and the Great Hall, so Jasmine had to wear the Ravenclaw beanie, mittens, and scarf. Even the corridors turned icy. The only thing she didn't like about Potions class was that she could see her breath down in the dungeons. At least the fire for the cauldrons was warm. She also noticed that Snape was beginning to criticizing her Potions skills less and less, until it stopped altogether. He still wasn't lavishing praise on her skills like Ron claimed Snape does.

It seemed like Parkinson and Malfoy were doing their best on making her and Harry have a bad start to the holidays. Parkinson had started to talk loudly about what her family would be doing over the holidays while Jasmine was nearby with Lisa and Craig.

She once overheard Malfoy saying, "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts from Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He had been looking down at her and Harry when they were on the staircase in the entrance hall.

Sure, her and Harry weren't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Why would they go back to a place where they were despised over the holidays? At least she and Harry didn't have to sit and watch Dudley open up forty presents this year, although, she was going to miss the Christmas specials that played on the television.

The only thing that she didn't like was that she was going to be the only first year in Ravenclaw that was staying behind. At least there was upper Ravenclaws that would keep her company. Maybe she could practice ovomancy that she thought of doing, but didn't have the time to do.

After class, the three Ravenclaws were walking down the staircase.

"I wish I could stay," Lisa said. "I tried talking my parents into letting me stay, but they were amendment on me going. You're going to be bored over the holidays."

Jasmine shrugged, "I still have the library and the books in the common rooms. I used to do origami when I was younger."

"You used to do origami?" Lisa asked surprised.

"Yeah, but not anymore," Jasmine said.

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Well, the girl that I used to get the paper from, moved. It was something I used to do when Harry and I were locked in our cupboard." Jasmine said and realized that she just said a little too much.

Craig looked horrified, "In your cupboard?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jasmine said. She could remember Dudley gleefully ruining the stuff that she made by dumping all of the paper in the sink and him laughing when she cried about it. The only people that she even gave the stuff she made were to Harry and her favourite teacher. She was surprised that she even remembered that she did origami, since she stopped when she was six. In fact, she wanted to give her friends something for all the times that they gave her things. _Can I remember how to do it?_ She wondered.

"Mr Strange," Snape drawled, in that monotonous voice of his. He sounded like he was behind them.

They turned from the Great Hall door to look at Snape, who really was standing behind them, face blank. Craig asked, "Yes, sir?"

"I would like to have a word with you in my office." Snape said and with that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Lisa turned to Craig and asked, "What did—?"

"I didn't do anything." Craig told them and hurried after Snape.

When Jasmine and Lisa entered the Great Hall, all thoughts about what Craig possibly did were replaced by the sight. Holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and twelve trees stood around the room. Some of the trees were decorated with tiny icicles and some of the trees were glittering with hundreds of candles. Jasmine was stunned to see something so Christmas-y. There was falling snow from the ceiling and Jasmine loved it more.

* * *

Once the holidays started, Jasmine found herself growing bored. She managed to read ahead in all of her subjects and she even tried ovomancy a few times and Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, and Penelope Clearwater helped her by trying to figure out what shapes the egg whites were taking. It wasn't really fun since she kept getting that her and Harry's lives was in danger. She even looked through some of the books for Nicolas Flamel, but she couldn't find anything. It felt like her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets and she decided to take a small break from looking into Nicolas Flamel.

There was three Ravenclaw Quidditch members who stayed behind for the holidays. Qudditch Captain and Chaser, Roger Davies, who happened to be a third year, along with Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels, who happened to be fourth year Beaters. The tree boys were showing her how to play Exploding Snap.

There were three different games on how Exploding Snap was played. She even took down notes so she can memorize the rules later, to show Harry and Craig how to play it. That is, if Ron hadn't showed Harry yet.

Her favourite was Bavarian Rules Snap, which was when the cards are dealt in a circle, with the identical cards to the cards in the center. The identical cards had to be tapped in a limited time frame, or the entire cards end up exploding. The "Patience" Game wasn't her favourite, since she had to have twenty cards and had to reveal them in pairs. She had to find two identical pictures and the cards exploded soon after she revealed them for the first time. That was, of course, if she don't have a pair beforehand.

The four of them were playing the Bavarian Rules together.

"Remember when you were building a house of cards with the cards last year?" Duncan asked Jason.

"I remember," Jason said.

"Me too," Roger said.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked intrigued.

"Jason actually somehow used four decks of cards and built a miniature version of Stonehenge. One card fell…" Roger explained. "If you look closely on the table, you can still the scorch marks."

"I lost my eyebrows," Jason said.

The cards exploded, startling them, and Jasmine laughed. This was going to be her favourite game. Roger was smiling and Jasmine couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he smiled. She felt her face heat up and she looked at the empty table. She cleared her throat, "Does anyone have another Exploding Snap deck?"

Jason chuckled, "I think she's a pyromaniac."

"I am not," Jasmine countered.

"How about we teach you how to play Wizard's Chess, instead?" Duncan asked.

Jasmine shrugged, "Sure, why not? I don't have anything to do."

"You can always practice ovomancy again," Roger said. "I'll be glad to help."

"Maybe later," Jasmine said, trying not to blush again. At least the three boys didn't make fun of how red her face went.

* * *

On Christmas Day, Jasmine was awoken to dark-skinned, second year, Rebecca Crabtree, shaking her away. "Get up," Rebecca said sounding excited.

Jasmine groaned and rolled around, to looked at Rebecca. She slurred out, "What is it?"

"It's Christmas! We're going to open our presents together!" Rebecca declared. "Since you're the only first year here, I decided to open my presents with you." She motioned to the presents that were on Mandy's bed, which was right next to Jasmine's.

Jasmine couldn't help but think that was an oddly nice thing of Rebecca to do. She sat up and noticed that at the foot of her bed were presents and she frowned. "I have presents?"

"What were you expecting?" Rebecca asked sounding genuinely confused.

Jasmine shrugged and picked up the top present, which was from Harry.

Apparently Nyx knew what was going on, because she Apparated on the bed and she cuddled up next to Jasmine.

Jasmine opened the parcel and saw a handmade Christmas card, with a poorly drawn Christmas tree on it. He had given her a floral pattern academic planner.

She set the planner aside and grabbed the next parcel, which was from Hagrid. She unwrapped it and took out a dark, wood book with the letters: _JP_ carved on the cover. She opened the cover and to see that there was a hole in. Apparently it was a hollowed book. She grinned and set it aside.

The next parcel was small and to her surprise, it was from the Dursleys. She unwrapped it and took out a fifty pence piece, along with a pen from her uncle's drill company. She knew that Harry would've gotten the same thing as she did.

She was took a thick, lumpy parcel and unwrapped it. She got a grayish-blue knitted jumper, along with a box of fudge. A note said that it was from Molly Weasley and she nearly buried her face in the jumper to cry over the fact that someone cared enough about her to make her a homemade jumper and fudge. She picked up the next parcel, which was, surprisingly, from Hermione. It was Chocolate Frogs and Jasmine set them aside.

The next present was from Craig. The parcel contained four Stephen King books: _The Shining_ and three books in the _Dark Tower_ series. She remembered mentioning in a off-hand manner that she wanted to read some Stephen Kings books.

The next parcel was from Lisa. It contained lots of origami papers. A few were patterned and the others were plain. Coming from the paper, it was charmed to act like the animals that it would be folded into.

 _That would be interesting,_ she thought. She had four more presents.

Two were from Michael Corner and the last two didn't have names attached to it. She picked up one from Michael and opened the box. There was a jam jar of dead spiders and a jar filled with Romaine lettuce and spinach. A note in Michael's kind of messy handwriting said: _For Nyx_ on it. Jasmine noticed a small, crotched blue and silver dress and a matching hat that was under the jars.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile at that. She set the note right in front of Nyx. "Look, you got presents, too."

"He really loves your guinea pig," Rebecca replied. She was looking at a package of hair clips in shapes of ribbons.

"I know. I hope he doesn't try to steal her," Jasmine said.

"What's the next present? Is it from him?" Rebecca asked.

Jasmine shrugged, "Probably for Nyx, too."

"If it was, it would be in the box for Nyx," Rebecca pointed out.

Jasmine unwrapped it and took out a box. She opened it and took a book. She opened the cover and a note said that it was a journal. She blinked and set it to the side, not sure why Michael gave it to her as a Christmas present.

She picked up another parcel. She unwrapped and a note written in narrow, loopy handwriting said: _This was your mother's. I think she would want you to have it. Happy Christmas._

She took out a small and opened the lid. She gasped, because it was a charm bracelet, with four charms on it. The charms were separated each by four striped beads. The beads were red and gold, yellow and black, green and silver, and blue and silver. Jasmine recognized that the beads were the four House colors.

There was a cauldron with a ladle in it, which was stirring. There was a wand charm that was making swishing motions. There was a book charm with the cover opening and closing. There was what looked like a sphere that looked like glass, but the smoke inside was swirling in it. _Crystal ball,_ she thought.

Jasmine wondered how this person knew the charm bracelet was her mother's. Either way, she was glad to have to something that belonged to one of her parents. Rebecca put the charm bracelet on Jasmine's wrist. "I can tell that your mother charmed it to move. I love how she did that."

"I love it, too," Jasmine said. She reached for the last package, which was quite long. She unwrapped it and noticed that it was a box of Chocoballs, with a note attached to it. The note was written in narrow, cramped handwriting, that it took about a minute to decipher. The note had said: _I see you inherited your mother's love for these sweets._

She wondered how this mysterious writer had known it was her mother's favourite as well, but she set the box aside. She put her jumper on and grinned. So far, it was the best Christmas she ever had. Nothing could ruin the day for her. She picked up the dress and hat for Nyx. She grinned, "Sorry, Nyx. You're going to have to wear this. It's a gift for you."

It looked like Nyx's eyes widened.

* * *

Jasmine walked with Duncan, Jason, and Roger to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. They almost ran into Ron and Harry. Ron was wearing a maroon jumper and Jasmine noticed that Harry was wearing an emerald green one. However Ron's had the letter R on it. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team members told Jasmine that they would save her a seat, while they continued on to the Great Hall.

"Oh, no," Ron said. "Mum made Jasmine one, too."

"I also got a box of fudge," Jasmine told them. She straightened the sleeves on her jumper and fixed her charm bracelet.

Harry looked at the charm bracelet. "Who sent you that charm bracelet?"

"I don't know," Jasmine admitted. "The note said that it was Mum's charm bracelet and it said that she would want me to have it."

They went to the Great Hall together. However, Jasmine felt a little sad that she wouldn't be able to eat with Harry, and she looked at the Ravenclaw table. She went to sit down by herself.

"Potter, over here!" Jason called and she looked at him. Duncan and Roger were waving her over.

Jasmine was relieved that they saved her a spot in their little group and she went over to sit down next to Roger and looked at the feast.

There was a hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; turrents of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy, and cranberry sauce. There were stacks of what looked like Christmas crackers every few feet.

"Oh, hey, Potter, check this out," Roger told her. He grabbed a cracker and held it out to Jason. "Here, Samuels."

Jason grabbed the other end and pulled on it. Instead of a bang, it went off like a cannon blast. Blue smoke enveloped them for a few seconds. A denim looking newsboy cap, a deck of Exploding Snap cards, and some type of kit came out of the cracker. Jasmine gaped at the stuff that came out of it.

"Don't look so stunned," Duncan Inglebee told her.

"They're not like the ones that the Muggles have," Jasmine said.

"Here, take something," Roger said. Jasmine took the Exploding Snap cards.

Roger picked up the newsboy cap and Jasmine thought he was going to put it on, figuring that he would've looked cute in it, but instead, Roger put the cap on her head instead. There were some chuckles from the other two boys.

"Isn't she cute with it on?" Roger asked, smiling.

"She is," Duncan agreed, chuckling.

Jason laughed and Jasmine hoped that they weren't insulting her, so she said, "Thanks, I'll take it as a compliment."

"It was," Roger said, still smiling.

Soon, flaming pudding appeared on the table. Jasmine scooped out some and was about ready to eat it, when Duncan said, "Stop!"

Jasmine was confused, "What?"

"There's a Sickle in there," Duncan explained. "It's yours to keep."

Jasmine finally found the Sickle and wiped it off on a napkin before putting it in her messenger bag.

"It looks like Hagrid is getting drunk again," Roger said, looking at the High Table.

Jasmine looked up to see that Hagrid was getting redder and redder in the face as he demanded for more wine. To her amusement, Hagrid kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek.

After eating, Jasmine was leaving the Great Hall with her three new friends, when someone grabbed her messenger bag by the strap.

Jasmine turned to see the Weasley twins standing there and she frowned.

"Davies, Samuels, and Inglebee," the twins greeted.

"Weasleys," the three boys greeted.

"We're inviting you to have a snowball fight," Fred said.

"And you're all invited," George stated.

Jasmine smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," the Weasley twins chorused together.

"I guess it won't hurt," Jason said to himself.

* * *

The Ravenclaws made a fort out of snow, as they got bombarded with snowballs. Penelope, a fourth year girl named Charlotte, Cho, Duncan, and Jason were making as much snowballs as they can, while Jasmine kept throwing them at the Weasleys and Harry, but she missed. She wondered how Fred and George got Percy roped in.

"Potter," Roger said.

Jasmine looked at him, "Yes?"

Roger made a swishing and flicking movement with his hand. Jasmine knew what he meant and used her wand to levitate four snowballs, before flicking them at the Gryffindor's fort.

"How many points would you give me if I hit Percy with this snowball?" Penelope asked Charlotte, in what Jasmine guessed was supposed to be an innocent tone.

"You have better luck getting Percy under the mistletoe," Charlotte stated, patting down a snowball.

"Ah, yes, a kiss under a tree and shrub parasite is really romantic," Jasmine commented, dryly.

"Do you think I can impress Percy if I told that to him?" Penelope asked. "After all, you're friends with the Weasleys."

"I never talked to Percy, but from what I hear from Ron and Harry, you probably can. That is, if he didn't know that," Jasmine replied, shrugging. She didn't consider Ron a friend, but more of an acquaintance through Harry.

"Less talking and more throwing." Duncan said, putting a few more snowballs in the growing pile. Penelope got hit in the face with a snowball and Jasmine looked over to see that Percy looked a little proud of himself. She looked at Penelope who blushed.

Together, Jasmine and Roger continued using _Wingardium Levisoa_ to throw snowballs at the Gryffindors.

* * *

Jasmine wasn't sure who won the snowball fight, as the Ravenclaws climbed the stairs to get back to the common room, wet and freezing. It had been a good game.

Jason managed to talk Jasmine into using the Exploding Snap cards to build a Stonehenge. Penelope and Cho both handed them their cards when Jason asked for it. They were nearly finished with the first rock, but Robert Hilliard had spotted what was going on.

Jason and Robert had gotten in a small argument, which consisted of them talking over each other. All Jasmine heard was "Remember the scorch marks?" and "your eyebrows."

Jasmine found it amusing and the cards that were stacked, exploded. She was glad that her deck hadn't been used yet.

Roger had shown Jasmine a game of Wizard chess, which she lost a few times, and she decided that she wasn't a fan of the game.

Felicity pulled out a deck of Exploding Snap cards, "Bavarian Rules?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure."

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine was walking down the staircase to the Great Hall when Ron came up to her.

"Harry's acting odd," Ron said.

Jasmine turned to him, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged, "Well, since we came back from this room with a mirror—"

"Can you start from the beginning?" Jasmine asked.

Ron sighed and started telling her about how Harry got an Invisibility Cloak, how he tried to go to the Restricted Section of the library, how he found a mirror that showed him his parents, how Harry came to get him to show him, but instead Ron saw something else in the mirror, and how when Ron asked him to play a game of chess or to visit Hagrid, Harry said no to both. Ron looked at her, after finishing, "Well?"

Jasmine placed her hands on her hips, as she looked at Ron, "'Well' what? What do you want me to do?"

"Go talk some sense into him," Ron said. "I tried, but he ignored me. I think he's going back to see the Mirror tonight."

"So, you want me to stop him from going, because…?" She trailed off.

"There's something funny about that mirror and I got a bad feeling about it," Ron explained. "Besides, he already had too many close calls. He's invisible, but someone could walk into him, like _Snape_ , Filch, or Mrs Norris."

"And you want me to talk some sense into him?" Jasmine asked, ignoring what was possibly a dig at Snape.

"Yes. I'm sure he'll listen to you," Ron said. "You're his sister after all."

Jasmine sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

Ron nodded, "Good." With that, he walked into the Great Hall. Jasmine sighed and wondered if she should wait for Harry or go in and eat before she confronted him on his nightly activities. She decided to eat first and then talk to Harry.

* * *

Jasmine finally found Harry in the court yard, staring off into the distance. She stood next to him and sighed.

"I know Ron sent you after me," Harry stated.

"I'm your sister," Jasmine told him. "It's my job to worry. Ron's your friend." She gritted her teeth. "As much as a pain in the arse he is, he's a good person and he is your friend. He's worried about you, too, that's all. You should listen to him. Don't go back to that mirror!"

"I saw Mum and Dad, Jazz," Harry said. "Don't you want to know what they look like?"

Jasmine froze at the mention, and nodded, "I do."

"Then come with me, tonight," Harry said. "You deserve to see them, too. You really do."

Jasmine had to think about it. On one hand, she really wanted to know what her parents looked like and on the other hand, she didn't want to break anymore rules, especially after what happened that one night with Fluffy, the Cerberus. She always wanted to know what her parents looked like and here was her chance to see them. Besides, Harry had an Invisibility Cloak after all, so there was no way Filch, Mrs Norris, or even Snape can catch them. Although, there was the chance of them running into someone, or someone running into them.

"Alright," Jasmine gave in. "I'll come with you tonight. Promise me that after seeing it, that you would never go back to that mirror, again. Ron may be a prat, but I don't like the sound of this mirror, either."

"All right, all right," Harry said.

" _Promise me_ ," Jasmine said, more firmly.

"All right, I promise." Harry said, sounding a little reluctant.

Jasmine nodded. "Good." She looked at Harry and punched him in the shoulder. "By the way, why didn't you tell me you got an Invisibility Cloak for Christmas? All I got was this charm bracelet that was Mum's and a box of Chocoballs."

"I wouldn't be able to pull off Mum's charm bracelet. It wouldn't look good on me," Harry joked.

Jasmine grinned at that and sighed. Since Harry got an Invisibility Cloak, she imagined pranking Dudley with it. She grabbed Harry's arm and started to get excited. "Think of all the ways we can prank the Dursleys and not get in trouble!" She was smiling widely now. "We can steal Dudley's food and get away with it! We can rearrange furniture and not get caught!"

Harry was smiling, "Yeah. But they would punish us anyway." Jasmine felt herself deflate a little at that. "Meet me at the bottom of Ravenclaw Tower at ten. I'll get you. By the way, you kind of look like Mum, since you really have her red hair."

Jasmine smiled at that.

* * *

Later that night, Jasmine made her way down to the foot of the steps, to wait for Harry. She was excited to see her parents, but some part of her was worried. Ron said he didn't get a good feeling from this mirror. No matter how much he angered her, she couldn't help but believe that this mirror wasn't good at all.

 _Ron lived in the wizarding world his entire life, so he might be more attuned to dangerous magic after all. Somehow, he managed not to get snared by this mirror_ , Jasmine thought. _Does this mirror have some sort of Dark Magic to it? What type of magic is it? Is it cursed? Is it—?_

Something grabbed her shoulder and she opened her mouth to scream, but a hand went over her mouth before she could scream.

"Ssh," Harry shushed her, in a low voice. "You almost gave us away."

Jasmine elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted. "If you didn't want me to give us away, then don't do that."

Harry pulled the invisibility over them and started hurrying down the corridor. Jasmine had to jog to keep up with Harry. There turned down corridors and they entered a classroom. Harry removed the invisibility cloak and Jasmine looked around the room. There were desks and chairs piled against the walls. Oddly enough, there was an upturned wastepaper basket in there as well. There was a decorated mirror that was as high as the ceiling and it was standing on two clawed feet.

One word that came to Jasmine's mind was: _magnificent._ She eyed the mirror and Harry came over to her.

"Come on. Look," Harry told her and dragged her to the mirror by her arm. He positioned her in front of the mirror and stepped to the side. Jasmine looked at herself. Messy, unbrushed hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and—

Two adults standing on either side of her. She looked on either side of her and back at the mirror. The woman on her left had dark red hair, like hers, but she had green eyes, like Harry's. Jasmine looked at the tall, thin man on her right. He had black hair that stuck up in the back and he wore glasses, like Harry's, but Jasmine noticed that she had his eyes instead. She looked back at her mum. She was smiling, but she had tears running down her face. Her father was smiling as well and put his arm around her mother. It looked like they were proud of her.

Her mother put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder and she noticed the same charm bracelet on her mother's wrist, which Jasmine was currently wearing. Her dad ruffled her reflection's hair and she smiled.

"Do you see our parents?" Harry asked.

Jasmine nodded and before she can say something she was interrupted.

"I see you two have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised, like hundreds before you," a voice said from behind her. Jasmine turned to see Dumbledore sitting on one of the desks behind them.

She wondered how she didn't see him. Maybe she was too busy catching up with Harry that she didn't see him?

She looked down, ashamed to have gotten caught. It reminded her that had gotten caught stealing two apples by Aunt Petunia one night, when her and Harry had gotten punished with no meals by Uncle Vernon. She had wondered if she was going to get in more trouble, but Aunt Petunia had turned her head, as if pretending to not notice. It wasn't the first time that Aunt Petunia seemed to care.

When she had been eight, after breaking her wrist and ribs from falling out of the tree, Aunt Petunia had given her a half-pint of vanilla ice cream while she was in the hospital room. Maybe it was to put up a front, but Jasmine couldn't be sure. It was something that she kept to herself because she wasn't sure how Harry would've reacted to it.

"You're not in trouble, Miss Potter. We're merely going to talk," Dumbledore said.

Jasmine looked at him, confused. Before she can say something, Harry cut in, "Why are you here, sir?"

"The Mirror of Erised, of course. I suspect you both know what is does then?" Dumbledore asked.

Jasmine looked back at the mirror as Harry said, "Well, Jasmine and I were shown our parents, sir."

"It showed your friend, Ron, himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain," Dumbledore continued.

Before Jasmine can say that Ron is not her friend, Harry asked, "How did you know—?"

"I don't need an invisibility cloak to become invisible." Dumbledore said gently.

 _There's a spell to become invisible?_ Jasmine thought. _Wait, how does he know about the invisibility cloak?_ She eyed him warily.

"Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" Dumbledore asked.

Jasmine and Harry looked at each other, confused. Harry said, "We saw our parents, sir."

"Let me explain," Dumbledore said, "The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Jasmine thought about it and looked at the mirror. She noticed an inscription on the mirror that she hadn't noticed before: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

 _If a happiest man looks into the mirror, he would see himself as is. It shows us—_

"It shows us whatever we, whenever we want," Harry asked.

"'I show not your face but you heart's desire,'" Jasmine read out loud.

"Right," Dumbledore said, quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, more desperate desire of our hearts. You two, who have never known your parents, see them standing by you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. Craig Strange who doesn't know what real happiness is, has seen himself truly happy and his family whole again. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

"Craig saw the Mirror?" Jasmine asked, confused. She couldn't help but think that the mystery that was Craig Strange had deepened a little.

"He had a run in with it on one of his midnight adventures. He had notified me about it." Dumbledore stated, "This Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, you two, and I advise you two not to go searching for it. However, if you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you two put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Jasmine picked up the Cloak. It felt as if water was woven into the cloth. She wondered how many times she can use it to sneak up Dudley and scare him before it got boring.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore replied. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

Jasmine giggled at that and Harry gave her a look, before looking at Dumbledore. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Jasmine rolled her eyes because Harry had been rude by asking a personal question like that.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks," Dumbledore answered. Jasmine wondered if she heard right and looked at him. She looked at Harry, who looked and shrugged back at her. "One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.

Together, Harry and Jasmine slipped the Invisibility Cloak on, before leaving the room. A few minutes later, Harry said, "I think he's lying about the socks."

"I would lie too if someone asked me a personal question like that," Jasmine said.

"I can't get over the fact that you look like Mum," Harry said.

"You're like a miniature version of Dad." Jasmine replied, her heart hurting at the thought of their parents.

They got to the bottom of the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower and Harry looked up at it. "Has your fear of heights—?"

"I never really thought about it when I'm on the stairs," Jasmine replied.

Harry nodded and hugged Jasmine, surprising her, and she awkwardly hugged him back, patting his back. They were never really affectionate to each other, since they grew up in a not-so-affectionate environment, so it was rare to show affection to each other. The last time she remembered getting hugged by him was after coming back to Privet Drive after going to the hospital.

Harry released her before leaving and Jasmine sighed, before climbing up the stairs to get to Ravenclaw Tower.

 _How did Dumbledore know about the Invisibility Cloak and how did he know that Harry was going to return?_

Those were the questions that Jasmine thought of before she fell asleep on the couch in the common room.

* * *

A/N: I added in Dumbledore telling them about what Craig saw in the Mirror, then erased it a few more times, but I left it in, because I felt like Dumbledore's speech needed another person in there, as another example of the Mirror's powers, instead of it being Ron.


	12. Nicolas Flamel

Jasmine was waiting in the Great Hall for the return of the ones who went home over the holidays, the day before term started.

As the students piled in, Jasmine spotted Hermione walking in. She ran over to Granger and whispered a few things in her ear, like how they hadn't found out who Nicolas Flamel was, how Harry and Ron broke the rules with the Invisibility Cloak by being out at night. After getting admonished by Hermione for following along with Harry; Hermione had went to go see the Gryffindors. Jasmine watched her leave and someone covered her eyes.

"How many times have I told you, you shouldn't put mayonnaise and ketchup on your nachos?"

"Lisa, what the bloody hell does that mean?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"I just wanted to see what you would say to that," Lisa said, grinning.

"Right," Jasmine said and crossed her arms. She looked around and spotted Craig because of his hair. The dark blue and red looked like it had been freshly dyed. "You know, that must be harsh on his hair. I mean using hair dye like that."

Lisa shrugged and Craig walked up to them. Jasmine smiled, "How was your holiday?"

"Well, my dad and I went to California to see his parents. We were driving in the San Joaquin Mountain and my dad hit a deer." Craig explained in a oddly, monotonous voice.

Lisa gasped in horror at that and Jasmine asked, kind of shrilly, " _What_?"

"Its fine, the deer did more damage to the car. It got up, gave us the dirtiest look that I ever saw on an animal and then proceeded to kick in the car headlights with its back hooves." Craig explained, "And then it proceeded to merrily hop its way back into the trees."

"At least it has a story to tell its friends and family." Jasmine joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"By the way, these are for you," Craig said. He reached in his pocket and took out two folded postcards. He handed one to each of them. "I was going to send them to you two, but my dad and grandparents didn't like the idea of sending an owl out in this type of weather."

Jasmine looked at the California postcard and looked at him, "Anymore stories to tell?"

"After we went to California, my dad and I took a detour to Nevada. We went to Paradise and my dad dared me to go play in Fountains of Bellagio. I did and got in trouble. I'm not allowed to see it anymore," Craig told them.

"I'm…I'm sure that's not it really works," Lisa said.

"I didn't get arrested, but they banned us anyway," Craig replied. "Then my dad and I went to Yorkshire to visit my grandparents, aunt, and uncle on my mom's side of the family." He shrugged, "Nothing really important happened. What about you two?"

Lisa shrugged, "I went to see my family back in Mexico. I kind of miss the warm weather though. I know I was complaining about I miss the cold here, but now I miss the warm weather. What about you, Jasmine? Did you have time to work on your origami?"

Jasmine shook her head, "Not really. I was busy." And with that, she told them about the Invisibility Cloak and the Mirror of Erised.

* * *

During the next few days, everything went back to, what felt like, some type of normalcy. Unfortunately, it seemed like Parkinson was flaunting some sort of new clothing she got whenever Jasmine was around. Also, Parkinson was talking loudly about what her and her parents had done over the holiday, so Jasmine tried to ignore her.

One day, Jasmine was in a corridor and noticed that one of her books that had been hidden back in September was in the crook of the arm and shield in a suit of armour.

She stopped and looked around, before reaching up to grab it. As she struggled to get the book, a hand reached over and grabbed her wrist, which had the charm bracelet on it.

"Ooh, what is this?" Parkinson asked, in what sounded like was mocking type of voice.

Jasmine looked at the Slytherin girl. "You have eyes, Parkinson. You tell me."

Parkinson grabbed at the charms with her thumb and index finger. It looked like she examined it carefully, before moving on to the beads. She looked at Jasmine and the charm bracelet. She removed the bracelet and held it up.

"Hey!" Jasmine called out and reached for it.

Parkinson pulled it away, "Thanks for the new charm bracelet, Potter. Merry Christmas."

Jasmine was too stunned to say anything, and Parkinson got a few steps in, when Snape turned the corner. He seemed a little suspicious at the sight of them.

"What is going on here, Potter and Parkinson?" Snape asked, eyeing the both of them.

"Potter just gave me a new charm bracelet, sir." Parkinson said, cheerfully, holding up the charm bracelet.

Snape eyed the charm bracelet and glanced at Jasmine. It was like he gave her a piercing look and she wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed like his eyes hardened, before looking at Parkinson. "Give it here, Parkinson."

Parkinson seemed confused and handed the bracelet over. Snape took the bracelet and looked at it closely.

Jasmine looked at him, and could've sworn his eyes softened a little at the sight. Snape looked at Parkinson, his eyes hardening again.

"We do not steal from other students, Parkinson. I want a twelve inch Potions essay on my desk tomorrow morning. I suggest you get started on it," Snape stated. Parkinson hurried away and Jasmine wondered how Snape knew that Parkinson tried to steal her bracelet. He passed the bracelet back to Jasmine. "Three points from Ravenclaw, because you need to learn how to defend yourself better, Jasmine." With that, he continued on his way, as if nothing happened. Jasmine kept a hold on her bracelet and wondered if it was her imagination or if Snape really used her name, instead of Potter.

* * *

The month passed and Jasmine noticed that the snow was replaced with rain. She gone back to skimming books in between breaks or even looking in the books back at the common room, trying to find Nicolas Flamel. Granted, she wasn't looking into as much as she should have.

She was in the library, looking into Nicolas Flamel, when she noticed Craig was in the magical creature section. She went up to Craig, "You're tossing in some more magical creatures in your graphic novel?"

"No," Craig said.

Jasmine figured that she nothing left to lose. Maybe Hagrid said Nicolas Flamel as a false-lead, but Harry kept insisting that he heard the name somewhere. "I suppose that you haven't heard anything about Nicolas Flamel?"

Craig was confused at that. "The Alchemist guy?"

"You heard of him?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"My sister, Emma, had let me read some of her old books a few times. In one of her Potions books, he got mentioned a lot, so he's important," Craig explained and shrugged.

Jasmine nodded, needing to check out the Alchemy section, or at least she should ask Madam Pince about him, who should be able to point her in the right direction. She glanced over and noticed Penelope and…Percy sitting at a table together? They were old enough to tell her who Nicolas Flamel was.

She looked at Craig and looked at the section there were in. "What are you looking for?"

"Something about Threstrals," Craig said. "They were pulling the chariots to Hogsmead Station. Lisa, strangely, couldn't see them. It was disconcerting. Talked to Madam Pomfrey about it, because I'm often in the infirmary."

Jasmine nodded and looked around. "I'm going talk to Percy and Penelope, be right back." She walked over to the fifth years and looked at them. They looked at her and Percy, unsurprisingly, looked at her a little suspiciously.

"What is it Jasmine?" Penelope asked, looking at her.

"What do you know about Nicolas Flamel?" Jasmine asked, fiddling with her charm bracelet.

"He's an alchemist and created the Philosopher Stone," Percy explained. "You'll learn more about him if you take Alchemy in your sixth year as your elective."

Jasmine was now interested and excited, "When do we get electives and what are they? I think I need to write this down."

Penelope chuckled, "I guess someone really wants a big head start."

Percy took out a piece of parchment and started writing things down. "Well, we do get extra-curricular classes too, for our third year. We pick them out at the end of our second year."

"What are the classes like?" Jasmine asked curious.

"Here, I'll write down what they're about, too." Percy said, grabbing the a piece of parchment and a quill.

After he finished writing, he handed the piece of paper back to Jasmine and she grabbed it. "Thank you."

Maybe she should tell the Gryffindors about finding Nicolas Flamel, but maybe she should find out more about him? She wasn't sure, but it was possible they were in their common rooms and she had no clue what the password was. The only way she can tell them was through Hedwig. She decided that she would tell them in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, she waited for the Gryffindors, in front of the Great Hall doors. When she spotted them, she hurried up the staircase.

"Careful!" Harry ordered, "You could trip and fall!" He paused, "Again!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes but finally made it up to them, "I know who Nicolas Flamel is."

"We just found out last night," Ron said. "Snape is after the Philosopher's Stone, since it turns things into gold and stops you from dying."

" _Anyone_ would want it, if it does that," Jasmine snapped out.

"You're just defending him because he's your favourite teacher," Ron countered.

"That's enough," Harry said, giving Ron a look. "Jasmine has a point. Anyone would be after the Philosopher's Stone, not just Snape. Besides, we have more important things to discuss, like Snape referring the next Quidditch match." He looked at Jasmine, "Any advice?"

Jasmine shrugged, "Don't die."

* * *

The day of the Quidditch game came. It was at least it was slightly warmer weather than the last game. It still meant that she had to wear the blue and silver knee-high socks that she got.

She even brought out the journal that Michael Corner had sent her. She was writing down what she would do if she had a Philosopher's Stone.

 _What I Would Buy If I Had a Philosopher's Stone:_

 _1\. Buy a bigger house where I have my own room.  
_ _2\. Buy a lifetime supply of vanilla ice cream and Chocoballs.  
_ _3\. Buy new clothes for Harry.  
_ _4\. Buy new clothes for me!  
_ _5\. Buy a bigger cage for Nyx.  
_ _6\. Buy books.  
_ _7\. Buy Craig a lifetime supply of comics.  
_ _8\. Buy Lisa whatever she wants.  
_ _9\. Buy Professor Snape some hair care products.  
_ _10\. Buy Malfoy and Parkinson muzzles._

"Oh, look, Dumbledore's in the stands," Lisa said, dragging Jasmine out from the journal. Jasmine looked up to see the familiar face of Dumbledore. If one person can make sure that no shenanigans went down, it was him. "Does Snape look angry to you two?" Lisa wondered as the broomsticks went into the air.

"Don't know why," Jasmine admitted, shrugging.

"Maybe he's angry because he got dragged out into sunlight." Craig stated, not looking up from what seemed like a recent of the _Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme_ comic books.

"How are you not interested in this game?" Lisa asked.

"Sports aren't my thing," Craig replied.

Jasmine looked at the cover. "When was that released?"

"On the first," Craig answered. "It's for his 30th anniversary of when he first appeared." He pointed at the square. "I'm just getting ready for the second part."

"Is it any good so far?" Jasmine asked.

"I love it," Craig replied.

"Snape just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because one of the Weasley twins just hit a Bludger at him," Lisa said.

"What a prat," Jasmine replied, flatly. She understood their hatred for Snape, she did. Snape was a bully and an arse to everyone else but Slytherins, but hitting a Bludger at him? Was that supposed to be funny? It was like them bewitching snowballs to bounce off of Quirrell's turban. Yes, the Weasley twins were funny at times, but it was still horrible.

"Is that even legal?" Craig asked.

"I think so," Lisa stated, squinting. Harry did a spectacular dive and Jasmine gasped. Lisa looked over and pointed, "What is going on over there?"

Jasmine looked over to see what was going on. It looked like Neville, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle got into a fist fight, while Hermione watched the Gryffindors.

"Whatever is going on, I hope Ron and Neville kick his arse," Jasmine said. It was one thing that she can agree with Ron on, was that the both of them hated Malfoy.

Jasmine turned her attention to the game, as something scarlet went speeding by Snape. She grabbed her hair and asked shrilly, "Is he trying to get himself killed?"

Harry held up his hand and cheers erupted from all of the stands, except for Slytherin. The Gryffindors rushed to the field.

"Gryffindor's in the lead!" Lisa shouted and hugged Jasmine so forcefully, she nearly fell into Craig. "Gryffindor overtook Slytherin!" She was jumping up and down, now. Jasmine watched as Dumbledore went to tell Harry something and looked for Snape, who was looking white-face and tight-lipped. He spat bitterly on the ground.

"Snape doesn't look too thrilled," Craig said.

"Either it was because Slytherin was overtaken or he's angry because Harry almost crashed into him to get to the Snitch," Jasmine stated.

"I think it could be both," Lisa said.

* * *

Jasmine was coming back from the library; when she got shoved into an empty room by…some people. For a brief moment, she remembered how some girl and her friends tried to bully her into giving them money…which backfired on them…because she didn't have any money.

She turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the room with her. She frowned, "Okay, what's going on?"

Harry started to explain. "Well, after the game, I noticed that Snape was heading into the forest—"

"So, naturally, you followed him?" Jasmine deadpanned.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "but he was with Quirrell. He said that students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone."

"Who said that?" Jasmine asked.

"Snape said that," Harry said. "Snape said something about how Quirrell doesn't want him as his enemy and he asked Quirrell if he knows how to get past Fluffy yet. Also, Snape said something about Quirrell's hocus-pocus, and afterwards, they would talk soon, once Quirrell thought over things, and figure out where his loyalties lie. I reckon that there are other things guarding the Stone besides Fluffy. I'm sure that Quirrell put in some pretty good Anti-Dark spells."

"Snape wants to steal the Stone," Hermione pointed out. "That's why he's threatening Quirrell."

Jasmine sighed, feeling torn. She wanted to believe that there was something definitely fishy about Snape and Quirrell's interaction, but on the other hand, she knew that Harry was being truthful about the interaction. She noticed Ron giving her a look, "What?"

"No defense for Snape?" Ron asked.

Harry started, "Ron—"

"Its fine, Harry," Jasmine interrupted. "One, Quirrell is a nervous man. It's not that hard to intimidate him. I wouldn't give Quirrell to much credit for the Anti-Dark spells, because he can't even tell us how he defeated a zombie. Also, Hagrid said that Quirrell is scared of his own subject, so even that seven year old girl, Eliza, who lives down our street, can probably intimidate him." She frowned, "Two, I wouldn't be surprised if Quirrell forgot how to get past Fluffy and forgot his own, uh, 'hocus-pocus'? He can't even recall which floor that Hallowe'en troll was on, remember? He said that the troll was in the dungeons, but it turned out to be on the second floor, instead."

"Then explain why Snape told Quirrell that he doesn't want him as an enemy?" Hermione asked. She had her arms crossed and was looking at Jasmine in a way that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. It was like Hermione was trying to read her like a book, but Jasmine had to mask her feelings and emotions due to Dudley. If she showed the slightest amount of pain, Dudley would do anything to cause her more pain. If she cried, Dudley would find a way to cause her to cry harder. The slightest amount of happiness, Dudley would destroy. The only one who could tell what she was feeling was Harry.

"Snape is the type to enjoy making people squirm," Jasmine pointed out. "He's a bully, so he has to come off ass intimidating. Like in Muggle movies, there's usually a scene where a person is threatening someone, and that person says "you don't want me as an enemy."" She looked at Harry, as if asking him to counter her.

"True," Harry said. "That's what Dudley sometimes does. And she does have a point on Quirrell. However, why does Snape want Quirrell to tell him how to get past Fluffy and why does Quirrell have to figure out where his loyalties lie?"

Jasmine had to think about that. "I'm sure that both can be considered another mind trick, because he's an arse. It seems like something Snape would do." She shrugged, but she wasn't sure about her own

"You sure think up the wildest excuses for Snape," Ron muttered.

"Ron, please lay off, okay?" Harry told him.

"You know what? What if Quirrell wants to steal the Stone?" Jasmine joked. "Yeah, ever think about that?"

To her surprise, that got a chuckle out of Ron. "Yeah, I doubt that _Quirrell_ is going to steal the Stone."

Jasmine wondered if she would get along better with Ron if he stopped accusing Snape of liking her and her liking him back. However, she really couldn't help but wonder if Snape really was trying to steal the Stone.

* * *

A/N: Well, the last section went more horribly than I expected, I considered taking it out. San Joaquin Mountain is in California. I didn't want to bother looking to much into mountains, so I went with the one in California, where I live, also Craig is American-Yorkshire, too.

I looked into what happens if someone swims in the Bellagio Fountains, but I'm not sure if you get banned or arrested, so I figure eh, just ban this eleven year old idiot for swimming in it. If someone actually knows, tell me, so I can change it.


	13. Dragons & Detention

A/N: An origami birthday cake slice box truly does exist.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Jasmine couldn't help but notice that Quirrell was getting paler and thinner. She had made Craig a birthday cake slice box for his twelfth birthday on March 10th, but she really couldn't help but wonder, were the Gryffindors telling the truth? Is Snape really after the Philosopher's Stone and threatening Quirrell?

However, she didn't have long to figure it out since it seems like the teachers dumped a whole load of homework to prepare them for exams, which was on June 1st. With the homework load, she had to come up with a schedule to get through them. Fortunately, it seemed like the rest of the Ravenclaws were coming up with schedules too. Some of older Ravenclaws created some Wide-Eye Potion to help get through studying and the homework pile that got dropped on them. It helped immensely.

Once, Roger had looked over Jasmine's schedule, snorted, and made a new one for her, which was actually a lot better than her original one. From what Harry had told her, Hermione had made a study schedule for herself and started color coding her notes. In a way, Jasmine wondered why Hermione hadn't been Sorted into Ravenclaw.

Despite the schedule and the Wide-Eye Potion, Jasmine had enough time to create paper cranes for Roger, Jason Samuels, Duncan Inglebee, Craig, and Lisa along with writing in her journal. She had created a list of evidence of Snape's guilt and innocence on the Philosopher's Stone. However, the list pointing towards Snape's guilt was longer than the one pointing towards Snape's innocence, which was disheartening.

Jasmine had to set that aside, so she can study for her exams. It didn't escape her notice, but she saw that Craig had been studying harder, even putting aside his graphic novel to study. When she had asked him why he set it aside, Craig had muttered something about "not letting Granger get the upper hand."

One afternoon, Jasmine was sitting in the library, trying to study her potions notes, when Harry joined her at the table, along with Ron and Hermione. She didn't mind the company, since Lisa and Craig preferred studying in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

All was well with the studying when Ron threw down his quill to complain, "I'll never remember this." He stared longingly out the library window.

Jasmine agreed that it was a nice day outside. The sky was a nice shade of blue and when she had made her way to the greenhouses, she could feel summer coming. She looked back at her Potions homework, which Ron had scoffed at.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Ron called, cheerfully.

Jasmine looked up to see that Hagrid was hiding something behind his back and he looked out of place wearing an overcoat inside the library.

"Just lookin'." Hagrid told them in a shifty tone, which got Jasmine's interest. "An' what're yeh lot up ter?" He looked at them suspiciously. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron explained. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St—"

" _Shh_!" Hagrid shushed him and looked around. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

Harry stated talking. "There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact. What's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy—?"

" _Shh_!" Hagrid shushed him, too. "Listen—come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anyhin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh—"

"See you later, then." Harry cut in, and Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to see what section he was in." Ron stated, before rushing into the section that Hagrid came out of.

Jasmine looked at the section and frowned. "I think he was in the Magical Creatures section. Lisa and I frequently go in there because Craig researches for his graphic novel."

Ron returned with a stack of books in his arms and slammed them onto the table.

Jasmine winced at the brutalization of the books and looked at the them.

" _Dragons,_ " He whispered, "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons. Look at these: _Dragon Species of_ _Great Britain_ _and_ _Ireland_ ; _From_ _Egg to Inferno_ , _a Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon," Harry said. "He told us that the first time we meet him. Right Jazz?" He looked at Jasmine, who nodded.

"Wait," Jasmine said, confused. "I thought that dragon-breeding was against our laws. I thought it was outlawed sometime in the 1700s by the Warlocks' something or other. Was it overturned?" She hated that she couldn't remember the word.

"It is outlawed," Ron said. "It was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden—anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"I suppose that Dracula isn't the only dangerous thing there." Jasmine muttered and noticed Harry grinned.

Harry frowned again, "But there aren't wild dragons in _Britain_?"

"Of course there are," Ron explained. "Common Welsh Green and Herbriden Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who spotted them, to make them forget."

Jasmine didn't like the sound of that.

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked.

"He's trying to raise a dragon, of course," Jasmine pointed out. "Why else would he be looking up dragon stuff?"

* * *

An hour later, the three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw made their way down to the hut, but Jasmine frowned when she noticed that the curtains were drawn. Maybe he wasn't home, but she couldn't be sure. They knocked on the door, and strangely, Hagrid asked who it was before letting them in, and closing the door.

Jasmine felt like she was suffocating inside the hut because it was stifling hot inside. She almost lowered her knee-length socks, where she stashed her wand, so it didn't get broken in her messenger bag, or have an ink bottle leak on it, again. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches. Jasmine refused because stoats where her second favourite type of animal, behind turtles.

"So—yeh wanted to ask me something?" Hagrid asked.

Jasmine looked around the hut, noticing that there was a fire was going, with what looked like some type of black log or stone underneath the kettle. She fanned herself with her shirt, wondering why Hagrid had a fire going in March.

"Yes," Harry said. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone, apart from Fluffy."

"O' course I can't," Hagrid said. "Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts—I s'poose yeh've been working that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

Jasmine wondered if wondering the halls at midnight was a secret and she wondered why the Philosopher's Stone was sent to Hogwarts, instead out of Britain. Why not send it to Russia or hell, why not Canada? "Why—"

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on round here." Hermione said, in almost the same tone that Jasmine uses to try and butter up Uncle Vernon. "We only wondered who _done_ the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Jasmine looked at Harry and Ron, who were beaming at Hermione. She looked at Hagrid.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter to tell yeh that…" Hagrid said, "let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick—"

Jasmine grinned at the mention of her Head of House being trusted by Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall—" Hagrid ticked them off, "Professor Quirrell—an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course."

Jasmine wondered why Dumbledore trusted Quirrell to perform an enchantment.

"Hang on, I've forgotten someone," Hagrid said, "Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

" _Snape_?" The Gryffindors shouted in either shock or horror, Jasmine couldn't tell. Maybe it was both.

"Yeah—yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not about ter steal it," Hagrid said.

Jasmine figured it was one more number to add to her _Snape Is Innocent_ list.

 _If Snape is protecting the Stone, he would've known how to get past Fluffy and Quirrell's spell. If he didn't, Quirrell would've given it up a long time ago. Unless he's stronger than we all thought,_ Jasmine thought, frowning.

"You're the only one who knows hot to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" Harry asked, sounding anxious.

Jasmine looked at Harry, frowning. _He still suspects Snape?_

"Not a soul knows, except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid stated, sounding proud.

"Well, that's something." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, trying to keep it low, but it was still loud enough for Jasmine to hear it. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling and Jasmine's face is turning red."

Jasmine looked at him, noticing that he was starting to sweat a little. She looked in the reflection of the tea cup and saw that she was beginning to "Tomato Face," Dudley's favourite insult whenever her face turned red.

"Can't Harry an' Jasmine, sorry," Hagrid looked apologetic.

Jasmine saw Hagrid glance at the fireplace again and she looked at it.

"Hagrid, what's _that_?" Harry demanded.

Jasmine realized that the stone or black log was actually a black egg.

"Ah, well, that's er…" Hagrid started.

Ron went to examine the egg. "Where did you get it Hagrid? It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it, las' night," Hagrid explained. "I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' card with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

Jasmine would be glad too, if she passed the egg onto someone else. She wasn't going to risk going to Azkaban over having an illegal dragon egg. _Where does someone find and steal a dragon egg anyway?_ She thought, realizing how odd it seemed.

"But what are you going to do with it when it hatches?" Hermione asked and Jasmine was glad that at least one Gryffindor was asking the right questions.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid stated, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library— _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ —it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breath on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour."

"Mmm, how nutritious." Jasmine stated sarcastically, a little disgusted. Ron snickered and Jasmine was a little surprised that she managed to get a laugh out of him. Maybe Ron didn't hate her as much as she thought.

"An' see here—how ter recognize diff'rent eggs—what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." Hagrid explained, looking pleased with himself.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house_ ," Hermione stated.

Hagrid hummed merrily as stoke the fire, ignoring her.

Jasmine went to crouch down next to Ron, to examine the egg. "It can't hurt to see what a Norwegian Ridgeback might look like, since they're rare." She was growing excited now. "How many opportunities can you say that you saw a baby dragon?"

Ron looked at her as if she lost her mind.

* * *

During the month that followed, Jasmine went to go check on the egg during mini breaks in her homework schedule to help Hagrid stoke the fire for the egg in the hut and give some attention to Fang. While there, she even helped organize brandy and chicken blood for the soon to-be-hatched baby dragon. She was excited for the baby dragon, sure. Who else can say that they helped hatch a dragon egg.

One day during breakfast, Hedwig swooped and to Jasmine's surprise, a note landed on her plate before she went to Harry's table. Jasmine took the note and saw in scraggly handwriting, the note said: _It's hatching_ on it.

Jasmine debated skipping morning class to go watch the dragon hatching. How many times in her life was she going to have an opportunity to see something like that? Then there was class and she frowned. She looked at Lisa and Craig, and leaned towards them. "Take notes for me, please. I've a dragon-hatching to see."

Lisa nodded and Jasmine downed her pumpkin juice, before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

She sprinted down the hut and knocked continuously on the door, before Hagrid ushered her in and closed the door. The egg was on the table and there were already two deep scratches on the egg. She can hear clicking from inside the egg.

"Why aren't yeh up at school?" Hagrid asked.

"Watching a dragon hatch is a once in a lifetime thing. My friends are taking notes for me." Jasmine explained, and sat down on the chair to stare at the egg. She accepted the offer of tea from Hagrid, without looking away. She moved her wand in her knee-high sock, grabbed the teacup, and kept an eye on the egg.

A crack appeared in the shell and Jasmine smiled, trying to coax it, "It's okay. Come on out."

The dragon stayed inside its egg.

* * *

Jasmine was so engrossed in watching the egg; maybe she fell asleep, that when someone knocked on the door, it nearly set her toppling off of her chair. She may have fallen asleep, but she wasn't sure. The egg had multiple deep cracks in it and she can hear the scratching from inside.

"It's nearly out," Hagrid said. The Gryffindors pulled chairs up and sat around to watch.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked.

"During breakfast," Jasmine said, shrugging, not bothering to look away from the egg.

"You skipped class? You're going to get in trouble," Hermione admonished.

"My friends are taking notes for me," Jasmine stated.

There was a scraping noise and the egg split open. Jasmine held her breath as the baby dragon made its way to the table. It had spiny wings that were larger compared to its thin body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils and Jasmine saw that it had stubs for horns and it had bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed and a couple of sparks flew out of its nostrils.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured and Jasmine briefly wondered how Hagrid could tell it's a boy. Hagrid reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head, but it snapped up at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!"

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"I think only in a—" Jasmine started to answer for Hagrid and noticed how he went to the window. Through the bushy hair and beard, it looked like Hagrid may have paled, but she couldn't tell. She looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who seemed equally confused.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains. It's a kid. He's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry ran out the door and Jasmine looked at the baby dragon, worrying about Hagrid and the baby dragon. _What would happen to Hagrid? Would he go to Azkaban with these terrible guards that no one speaks of? What's going to happen to the baby dragon? Are they going to kill it?_ Jasmine grabbed her a lock of her hair and looked at the baby dragon, who was looking around with it's huge, orange eyes.

Harry walked back into the hut. "It was Malfoy. He was the one looking through the window."

Jasmine looked at the baby dragon again. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let the poor thing go in the wild and she certainly didn't want them to kill it, either.

* * *

The rest of the week went by without incident. The only thing that worried them was the look on Malfoy's face. Jasmine was worried about what was going to happen to Hagrid and the baby dragon.

They spent some of their free-time trying to convince Hagrid to let the dragon go.

"Just let him go. Set him free," Harry said.

"Harry…" Jasmine started, looking at the dragon. It had grown three times its size and smoke was coming from its nostrils. There were chicken feathers and empty brandy bottles all over the hut. It was kind of disgusting.

"I can't. He's too little. He'd die," Hagrid replied.

Jasmine nodded and wondered how Hagrid knew its gender. "He's right."

"I've decided to call him Norbert." Hagrid said, looking at the dragon. He sounded like a proud parent. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered to Jasmine and Harry.

Jasmine whispered, "He just got a new pet. Leave him be. He's a proud parent…er…pet owner." She looked at the dragon, "Come on. You would be proud if you had a baby dragon for a pet."

"You lost your marbles, too," Ron accused.

"Hagrid!" Harry said, loudly trying to avoid an argument. "Give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore, at any moment."

Jasmine had to agree with her brother, even though Norbert was just a baby.

"I—I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't," Hagrid said.

Harry turned to Ron, "Charlie."

Jasmine was briefly confused on who Charlie was.

"You're losing your marbles, too." Ron said, sounding a little distressed. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No—Charlie—your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" Harry explained.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "How about it, Hagrid?"

Jasmine wasn't sure how it happened, but they managed to talk Hagrid into letting them owl Charlie to ask him.

* * *

For the following week, Jasmine and the three Gryffindors were sneaking out to help take care of Norbert, who was starting to eat rats by the crate. She wasn't sure where Hagrid was getting the crates of rats. Jasmine had came up with a rotation plan where she would take care of Norbert on Monday and Tuesday, Ron takes care of Norbert on Wednesday and Thursday, Harry gets Saturday, and Hermione gets Sunday, so she can have her studying times.

Harry and Jasmine had been passing the Invisibility Cloak to each other in the hallway, by pretending to bump into each other. Jasmine didn't want anyone to be suspicious if they saw a conversation where they passed a cloak back and forth to each other.

* * *

Jasmine wasn't sure how, but somehow she got roped into helping Hermione and Harry carry the crate up to the tallest tower. Maybe they bribed her, but she couldn't be sure, since she was to busy feeling bad for Hagrid to even notice what was going on.

As they neared the corridor underneath the Astronomy Tower, they noticed that there was two figures grappling with each other. A lantern flared and Jasmine almost laughed at the sight.

Professor McGonagall was wearing a tartan bathrobe and a hair net. She had Draco Malfoy by the ear. "Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you—"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming—he's got a dragon!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on—I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" Profess McGonagall snapped out.

The steep, spiral staircase up to the top of the tower wasn't that bad, Jasmine realized.

Harry tossed off the Invisibility Cloak and Hermione did a funny sort of jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" Hermione said.

"Don't," Harry advised.

"Probably sings better than I could," Jasmine stated.

Norbert was thrashing about in his crate and Jasmine went check on it, wondering if he was somehow going to catch it on fire.

Ten minutes later, four of Charlie's friends showed up. They seemed like a cheerful lot. The three eleven year olds were showed how they were going to rig the crate up. They managed to buckle Norbert safely into the crate. After goodbyes and thanks, Norbert was gone.

They went down the staircase; Jasmine was feeling less stressed, now that Norbert was gone, although she going to miss the dragon. He did get out of the castle for a bit, though. Filch was standing there, grinning wildly, and Jasmine shrank back to hide behind Harry. "Well, well, well," Filch whispered. "We _are_ in trouble."

Jasmine cursed her lapse of stupidity by forgetting the Invisibility Cloak at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study, which was on the first floor. They sat on a bench and waited for her, without talking. Hermione was trembling and Jasmine wasn't sure what to say. She looked at Harry, who was probably coming up with excuses and alibis. He looked at Jasmine and she shrugged as if to say 'sorry.' She was sometimes the one who came up with ways to get out of trouble, but sometimes Harry helped too.

Jasmine wasn't sure what to do. What was going to happen to her? How would Professor Flitwick punish her?

She looked at the ground and when she heard footsteps, she looked up to see Professor McGonagall and Neville walking up to them.

"Harry!" Neville burst out. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you. He said you had a drag—" Neville instantly quieted down and Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to breathe fire.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up in the Astronomy Tower." Professor McGonagall snapped, "It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_."

Jasmine looked at her boots and Harry didn't say anything.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," Profess McGonagall stated. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Jasmine couldn't look at Neville, since she was feeling horrible about what happened.

"I'm disgusted." Professor McGonagall stated, "Five students out of bed in one night!" She turned to Jasmine and Hermione. "You, Miss Granger and Miss Potter, I thought you had more sense. As for you Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All of you have detention. _Nothing_ gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous—and fifty points with be taken from Gryffindor _and_ Ravenclaw."

Jasmine figured that it was fair for Ravenclaw, but she wondered what she meant by it being dangerous.

" _Fifty_?" Harry gasped.

"Fifty points _each_ ," Professor McGonagall stated, breathing heavily. Jasmine wished Harry didn't say anything.

"Professor—please—" Harry started, "You can't—"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Mr Potter. Now get back to bed, you three. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students," Professor McGonagall ordered. She looked at Jasmine, "As for you Miss Potter. I'll have Professor Flitwick see about you."

Jasmine nodded.

Professor McGonagall led the Gryffindors to their common room and then led Jasmine to Professor Flitwick's study, which was on the seventh floor. Professor McGonagall knocked on the study's door. Professor Flitwick answered the door. He didn't seem appreciative about being woken up in the ungodly hour of one in the morning.

"Mr Filch caught one of your students out of bed. I already removed fifty points from Ravenclaw and gave her detention." Professor McGonagall stated, before leaving Jasmine alone with Professor Flitwick.

Jasmine was escorted inside the study. Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at a lantern on the desk and it turned on. Jasmine looked around to see five bookshelves, a desk, and a few moving portraits of witches and wizards.

"Sit," Professor Flitwick said. Jasmine did as she was told. Professor Flitwick had wandered off and Jasmine wondered what was going to happen to her. She eyed a portrait of a kind of creepy looking woman, holding what looked like a beaker of some orange liquid or maybe it was potion. Again, the portrait was kind of creepy looking.

"Ignatia Wildsmith, inventor of Floo Powder," Professor Flitwick explained. He set down a cup of tea in front of her. "She was in Ravenclaw as well."

Jasmine took the cup and looked at Professor Flitwick, "Thank you."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "Now tell me why you were roaming the castle at night?"

"Puberty?" That was the first thing that slipped out and she busied herself with drinking the tea, to hide her embarrassment.

Jasmine could've sworn that Professor Flitwick's lips twitched in a hint of a smile. "Well, when you're ready to tell me the truth, I will listen, however, I will add a bit more to your detention. Once I think of a fitting punishment, I will give you a detention summons. However, I must advise you to not roam the castle at night anymore. It is a dangerous thing to do these days."

There was that phrase again; 'a dangerous thing to do these days.' Jasmine frowned, "If you don't mind me asking, why is it a dangerous thing to do? Professor McGonagall said the same thing."

Professor Flitwick just smiled. "Don't worry it, Miss Potter. Now, you should go to your dorm and get some rest."

Jasmine nodded, finished the tea, and got up. "Thank you for the tea, Professor."

"You're very most welcome, Miss Potter." Professor Flitwick said, and led her to the Ravenclaw Tower and when she was back in bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Let's be honest, the Marauders would so ditch class just to go watch a dragon hatch since it might be a once in a lifetime opportunity for them. I'm sure James would approve Jasmine.

I wasn't sure, but I think Professor Flitwick would figure out what how to punish Jasmine, to prove that she's not favored. And Professor Flitwick is Jasmine's Head of House, so he should be allowed to add extra punishment on Jasmine too.

I admit, I got the idea of sticking the wand in the knee-high sock from _Wizards of Waverly Place_ where Alex sticks her wand in her boots.


	14. Into The Forbidden Forest

Jasmine, Lisa, and Craig walked down to the Great Hall. Jasmine was dreading it, since what would happen to her if people found out? It wasn't like she was the one who caused it. It wasn't like she lost Ravenclaw one hundred and fifty points, but she also wanted a House to beat Slytherin.

When Jasmine noticed the hourglasses, she winced and looked away from the Gryffindor hourglass. It was heartbreaking to look at, especially because Slytherin was in the lead again. Jasmine really didn't want to wear that pink poodle skirt, but it looked like she was going to have to wear it.

* * *

As the days passed, word started to spread that Harry and a couple of first years lost the points. Suddenly, everyone started to turn on Harry, they pointed and insulted him. Jasmine tried to defend her brother as much as she can from the Slytherins who clapped, cheered, and whistled at Harry for putting them back in the lead. After all, she protected him and he protected her. That was how it was always going to be.

Craig did seem a little depressed that Hermione stopped answering questions in class to stop drawing attention to herself, since Craig didn't find it fun having a rivalry with Hermione if she didn't participate in class.

To cheer up Hermione and Harry, Jasmine made them origami butterflies. She even made Neville an origami frog, to cheer him up, which he seemed thankful for.

* * *

One week before exams, Jasmine, Ron, and Hermione were in the library one afternoon. Harry had left already. Jasmine was working on Charms homework while Hermione tested Ron on Astronomy. Harry burst in and told them that he heard Quirrell arguing with someone and said that he was going to do whatever it was.

"Snape's done it, then!" Ron exclaimed. "If Quirrell told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell—"

"There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," Ron stated, looking at the bookshelves. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

Jasmine buried herself in the homework, tired of going round in circles with the Gryffindors. She wasn't going to change their minds on Snape and they weren't going to change hers.

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione stated. "That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof," Harry stated. "Quirrell's to scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor—who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

Ron started, "If we just do a bit of poking around—"

"No," Harry interrupted. "We've done enough poking around."

"What, no defense for Snape?" Ron demanded of Jasmine.

"At this point, I don't give a damn anymore," Jasmine muttered.

* * *

The next day, Professor Flitwick passed a detention slip to Jasmine, before walking away.

"What does it say?" Craig asked as Jasmine unfolded it.

Jasmine read it out loud. "Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. _Professor M. McGonagall._ "

"I'm not sure what type of punishment Filch will give you," Craig said. "He made me polish the trophy room without magic." He grinned, "Jokes on him because my mom and dad had given me chores."

Lisa blinked, "But at eleven at night?"

Craig shrugged, "This school is weird."

"I think I prefer reorganizing Professor Flitwick's bookcases again," Jasmine said.

* * *

At eleven, Jasmine was surprised to see Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Malfoy at the entrance hall. She was wondering what type of punishment involved five first years.

"Follow me," Filch said, lighting a lantern. He led them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" He leered at them and Jasmine walked closer to Harry. "Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days…"

Jasmine tuned Filch out, preferring to look at the night sky. The moon was bright, but clouds kept drifting in front of it. They walked across the dark ground and Neville kept sniffling. Jasmine crossed her arms and shivered. She looked at the ground and thought, _Why does it feel so cold tonight?_

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started," Hagrid said.

Jasmine felt slightly better knowing that it was Hagrid.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, you two, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken it you'll all come out in one piece," Filch stated.

Neville moaned and Malfoy stopped in his tracks to repeat, "The forest?" He didn't sound brave at the moment. "We can't go in there at night—there's all sorts of things in there—werewolves I heard."

Neville grabbed Harry's robe and made a choking sound that sounded like a sob. Jasmine was panicking. If werewolves were anything they're shown on Muggle media, then what were werewolves like? She had a horrible thought, w _hat if there's snakes in there?_

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch asked, with glee. "Should've thought about of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid, carrying the large crossbow and a quiver of crossbow bolts, walked towards them with Fang following. "Abou' time," he said, gruffly, "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Jasmine?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said in a cold voice. "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid asked. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

Jasmine figured that listening to Filch's lectures was more of a punishment than going inside the Forbidden Forest.

"I'll be back at dawn for what's left of them." Filch said, nastily, and turned around to head back to the castle. His lantern was bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy turned to Hagrid, "I'm not going in that forest." He sounded a little panicked and Jasmine noticed Harry seemed pleased to hear it and she rolled her eyes at Malfoy.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid told them, in a strangely strict tone. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

Draco scoffed, "But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—"

"—tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid interrupted, "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Jasmine was somewhat glad that Malfoy was finally getting told off and she noticed that Harry seemed a bit pleased.

Hagrid continued, "Right then. Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." He led them to the very edge of the forest, holding his lantern up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into thick black trees. "Look there, see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Jasmine frowned. _Is this what Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick meant by walking around the castle at night is a dangerous thing to do these days? Wait. Why are they sending us in here if something's killing unicorns?_

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy asked, sounding scared.

Jasmine looked over at Hermione and Neville, who were oddly silent.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions," Hagrid explained. "There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggering round since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Malfoy said looking at the boarhound.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid told him. "So, me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way, an' Draco, Neville, Jasmine, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us find the unicorn, send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now—that's it—an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh—so, be careful, let's go."

They forest was dark and eerily quiet. A little way into it, they reached a fork in the earth path. Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path, while Malfoy, Neville, Jasmine, and Fang took the right path. Malfoy grabbed hold of Fang's collar while Neville grabbed onto Jasmine's sleeve.

Jasmine held out her wand. " _Lumos_ ," she said, doing the wand movement that Quirrell taught them. At least the spell worked. Jasmine wasn't sure how long it took, but Draco started bragging about something, but she just tuned him out. She had a lot of practice with her aunt, uncle, and Dudley. She looked at the ground, trying to find any unicorn blood. She shined the light around, trying to spot a drop of unicorn blood, but she didn't find any.

 _It's not a bad night,_ Jasmine thought, _to look for unicorn blood._ The air was pleasant, everything seemed still; a little _to_ still, now that she noticed it. She frowned and could've sworn she heard slithering somewhere in the trees.

Jasmine noticed that Neville had let go of her robe's sleeve and wasn't walking. She looked behind her to see that now it was just her, Neville, and Fang. She tightened her hold on her wand, angry all of a sudden.

"Malfoy! Where are you?" she shouted, sounding terrified. "Where are you, you bloody idiot?" She looked at Neville who was standing there terrified, and Fang was sitting on the ground beside Neville, panting. "Neville, did you see Malfoy walk off the path?"

Neville shook his head, "N-no J-Jasmine."

Jasmine groaned and shined her wand in the trees. "That's just great. We're stuck out here in the middle of the night, in the middle of a forest, and an idiot just wandered off the path despite being told not to." Neville was shaking and Jasmine walked back to him. She forced a smile. "Don't worry Neville. I won't let anyone get you if he was kidnapped."

Neville whimpered and nodded.

Jasmine grabbed Neville's arm and gave it a squeeze. She looked in the trees and considered sending up red sparks to alert the others that Malfoy disappeared. The other thought was that he wandered off the path for some reason.

A light breeze blew her hair back and she looked into the trees again. She had a feeling Malfoy was plotting something.

Neville screamed and Jasmine turned around, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" A white mist floated towards Malfoy, hitting him in the chest and he stiffened. He feel backwards to the ground and Jasmine noticed that the red sparks in the sky faded and she went to look at Neville. "Are you okay?"

Neville was trembling more than Professor Quirrell. "W-what did you to do him?"

"I did the Full Body-Bind Curse," Jasmine explained. "What did he do to you?" Fang sat next to Malfoy, panting, and leaving drool all over the Slytherin. Jasmine tried hard not to laugh at it.

"He grabbed me when your back was turned," Neville explained.

"Coward," Jasmine muttered and there was crashing through the trees. She turned her wand on the sound, ready to do the Full Body-Bind curse again, but saw that it was just Hagrid, holding out his cross-bow.

Hagrid looked at them and then noticed Malfoy on the ground. He looked at Neville and Jasmine, "Wha' happened?"

"That idiot tried to scare Neville." Jasmine explained, "When Neville screamed, I cursed Malfoy because I thought Malfoy was going to kidnap him, since Malfoy 'vanished' from the path when I was looking for unicorn blood."

Hagrid seemed amused, "Well, perform the counter-curse on him and let's get back to Hermione and Harry."

Jasmine was angered by the thought of Hagrid leaving the other two alone, although Hermione could protect Harry. She nodded and knelt by Malfoy. She whispered to him, "You're lucky you didn't try that on me. If you did, I would've been merciless. And this was me showing mercy." She performed the counter-curse on Malfoy, and went to stand by Hagrid. They started walking from where Hagrid crashed through.

Jasmine kept her wand pointed on Malfoy, making sure that he didn't try anything again.

They finally made it back to where Hermione and Harry were at. Hermione went to check on Neville as Harry went to Jasmine. Harry asked, "Are you okay, Jazz?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Malfoy tried to scare Neville, so I performed the Full Body-Bind Curse on Malfoy." She grinned and noticed how Hermione wasn't pleased at that.

"We'll be lucky if we catch anythin' now, with the racket you three were makin'. Right, we're changing groups. Neville, you stay with me, Malfoy, and Hermione. Jasmine and Harry, take Fang. We've gotta get this thing done."

Jasmine nodded, and said, " _Lumos_." With that they set off towards the heart of the forest.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Jasmine frowned, "You already asked me that."

"No, I meant being with Malfoy. Did he hurt you in some way?" Harry asked.

"No, I just tuned him out. Although he angered me when he went off the path and scared Neville," Jasmine stated. "I told him that if he did that to me, I would've been more merciless."

"Sorry about giving you detention," Harry said.

Jasmine shrugged, "Eh, not really a big deal."

"Sorry about Ron giving you a hard time about Snape. I tried talking to him about laying off the whole Snape thing, but it seems like his mind was made up and stuck on Snape," Harry explained.

"It's fine," Jasmine said. "At this point, I just stopped giving a damn. I won't change his mind and he won't change mine. I think we're both too stubborn over things like that." Harry sighed. "What are you sighing about?"

"Nothing," Harry started. "I just thought that since we were going to Hogwarts together, we wouldn't end up in this mess."

"What were you expecting?" Jasmine asked.

"I was expecting us to be together," Harry said. "Like we came into this world together, put up with the Dursleys together, and I expect for us to learn things together."

The trees seemed to get thicker. She wasn't sure how long they were walking and Harry grabbed her arm.

"Look, unicorn blood," Harry said, pointing at the splashes on the roots of trees.

Jasmine's heart hurt at the thought of the poor thing being in pain. They edge closer to a clearing and Harry pointed. "Look again."

There was something bright white gleaming on the ground. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

 _The poor thing,_ Jasmine thought, edging closer to the unicorn. Her heart hurt at the sight and a slithering sound made her stop. _Oh, please tell me that it's not a snake._

Harry grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her backwards. A hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.

The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side.

Jasmine screamed and Fang bolted. The creature got to its feet, blood dripping down its cloak, and slowly started moving towards the two.

Jasmine couldn't move; it felt like her legs were shaking and the lightning bolt scar on her upper arm got a very unpleasant tingly feeling. Harry staggered backward, into a tree. The creature made its way to Harry and Jasmine pointed her wand towards the creature. " _P-P-Petri-Petri-Petrificus T-T-Total-Totalus_ ," Jasmine stammered out. Her arm was shaking and unsurprisingly, the spell didn't work. The figure ignored her and continued to make its way to Harry who was doubled over in pain.

Jasmine found a rock and picked it up. She threw it at the figure, missed, but the rock hit a tree. The figure stopped and looked at Jasmine. It started making its way to her and Jasmine stepped backwards. She tripped and landed on her arse. She started crab-walking backwards.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Harry shouted, but he sounded like he was in pain. He dropped to his knees. The figure stopped and turned towards Harry, before making its way to him.

Jasmine grabbed her dropped wand and held it out, but something came galloping out of the woods, causing the figure to retreat into the woods. Jasmine held up her wand, " _Lumos._ "

Light flared up and Jasmine noticed that it was a centaur. He had white-blond hair and a palomino body. He was helping Harry to his feet. The centaur asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes—thank you—where's my sister?" Harry asked.

"Over here," Jasmine said. She stood up and walked up to Harry. She kept her distance, not wanting to end up in a situation where she got clobbered by centaurs for daring to talk to them.

"Are you all right, Miss Potter?" the centaur asked, looking at her.

Jasmine was surprised that the centaur knew her last name. Coming from how the students reacted to her name, she barely made it into history books and she nodded.

"You two better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time—especially for you two. Can you two ride? It will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze," he said. He lowered himself onto his front legs so they could climb onto his back.

Jasmine swallowed, "Isn't that against the rules of the centaur colony?"

"It's not safe in the forest for you two," Firenze stated. Harry grabbed Jasmine around her ribs and forced her up onto the centaur's back before getting on himself.

"What _was_ that?" Harry asked.

There was more galloping from the other side of the clearing and two more centaurs came bursting through the trees.

"Firenze!" the black-haired and –bodied centaur thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who they are, Bane? This is the Potter twins. The quicker they leave the forest, the better," Firenze said.

"What have you told them?" Bane growled, "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Jasmine wondered how it was possible to tell the future by planet movements. After all, the reason the planets move is because of the sun's gravity making the planets orbit it, so there really was no way to tell the future from them. Then again, she shouldn't talk considering she was trying out ovomancy. She still didn't like the fact that the eggs were saying that her and Harry's lives were in danger.

The 'dangerous thing to do these days' came to mind and she frowned. She wondered, _is this thing that's killing unicorns the dangerous thing that the professors were talking about?_

The red-haired and bearded man, with the chestnut body pawed the ground, in an almost nervous manner. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he had a gloomy sort of voice.

Bane kicked the back legs of red-haired centaur, "For the best, Ronan? What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with that has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Jasmine considered getting off on Firenze's back and finding her own way back, but Firenze suddenly reared onto his hind legs in anger. Jasmine had to grab onto Firenze's shoulders to hold on, while Harry grabbed onto Jasmine's waist.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. Jasmine refused to look back at the poor unicorn, because she was sure she might cry at the sight of the poor creature. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret?"

Jasmine wondered what the planets were supposed to say. If the planets didn't let Bane and Ronan in on this secret, why did it let Firenze in on the secret?

Firenze continued, "I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." With that Firenze turned around, with Jasmine and Harry clutching on as best as they could, they were off.

Jasmine was feeling horrible at the thought of Firenze leaving the centaur colony like that. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to Ronan since it seemed like he sided with Firenze.

"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked.

Jasmine nearly groaned, "Harry. Haven't you paid attention in History of Magic and actually read _A History of Magic_? The centaurs and humans don't really get along."

"What was that you saved us from, anyway?" Harry asked, ignoring Jasmine.

"Harry and Jasmine Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze asked.

Jasmine was thinking of the answer when Harry said, "No. We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions?"

"They also use unicorn hair for the wands," Jasmine stated.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price," Firenze explained.

Jasmine shivered at the thought, and thought of the dead unicorn. She wondered who could do such a horrible thing. "What is that terrible price and why is it a monstrous thing to do?"

Firenze explained, "You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"Who'd be that desperate? If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It is," Firenze stated. "Unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean you can never died, Mr and Miss Potter. Do you both know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Before Jasmine could say anything, Harry shouted, "The Philosopher's Stone! Of course—the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who—"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze asked.

Jasmine shivered, remembering what Hagrid had told them on her birthday. But it couldn't have been You-Know-Who crawling on the ground, since he was dead after he tried to kill Harry. However, if it was You-Know-Who who somehow came back to life—

Harry managed to choke out, "Do you mean that was Vol—"

"Harry! Jasmine! Are you both all right?" Hermione shouted, running toward them on the path, with Hagrid behind her, puffing. Neville, Draco, and Fang were trudging behind them.

"We're fine," Harry started. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid. It's in that clearing back there."

Hagrid ran off to check on the unicorn as both Potters slid off of Firenze's back. "This is where I leave you both. You both are safe now."

Jasmine held back from saying that she didn't feel safe after Hagrid ran off with his crossbow and bolts. But she had a wand and she highly doubted whatever that _thing_ was, it wasn't going to attack two witches and three wizards.

"Good luck Harry and Jasmine Potter," Firenze said. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." He cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Jasmine and Harry shivering behind him.

Jasmine looked at Harry, "Are you okay? After happened earlier in the clearing? You looked like your scar was hurting you."

"I don't know what that was," Harry said. "Are you okay? You fell down."

"I'm fine," Jasmine said.

Harry grinned. "Good, I can't lose my sister. Who else is going to be the constant thorn in my side?"

Jasmine looked at Hermione and motioned with her head, "There's Hermione. I hear that she's a thorn in your side, too."

"It's not the same," Harry stated. "I need a bushy red-head who asks me questions that I don't have the answer to. I need a bushy red-head who laughs at my jokes about Dudley." Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 14. Just three more chapters and their first year is done.


	15. Down the Trapdoor

A/N: This chapter goes to mstraceythan for giving me some ideas, which I won't say because it would spoil some. See the last author's note at the end of the chapter if you want to be spoiled.

* * *

Exam week was very interesting.

It was sweltering hot in the large classroom where they did written papers. They had been given new quills which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell, for the exams. The large classroom was filled with the first years and spread out in rows. They were placed at a distance so no one can look over at the written exams. They were placed in alphabetical order, so Jasmine was behind Harry. She was the last one in the row. There was a written exam for each subject they were taking and it was kind of nerve-wrecking, but she told herself that she was more than prepared for them, since all those all-nighters had to come in handy. From Craig, she realized she misread a few questions, so some points would get docked.

The practical exams were interesting to do as well. The three Ravenclaws sat on a bench outside Professor Flitwick's classroom. He called them in one-by-one to make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Jasmine tried to get extra points by making her pineapple do a tap-dance routine, to make up for the missed questions. It seemed to amuse Professor Flitwick.

For Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox. She gave them points for how pretty the snuffbox was and docked points if it had whiskers. Jasmine turned her snuffbox into silver and blue, before deciding to turn into the Gryffindor colors. Two whiskers popped out and Jasmine really hoped that Professor McGonagall didn't dock points off for the second attempt.

For Potions, they had to brew a forgetful potion. From what she heard, Snape breathed down their necks as they brewed the potion. Strangely, Snape stood at the other end of the table, watching her do it and sometimes he seemed distracted. When she finished, apparently she had brewed the potion perfectly because it looked like Snape had given her a slight smile before it turned back into its signature scowl.

For Herbology they had to identify Muggle crabgrass and crabgrass that wrapped around one's ankles and pinched them. One had to remember the spell to get it to release their ankles. Jasmine wasn't sure if she failed our not, since Professor Sprout didn't say after the exam was over.

When the exams were over, Craig, Lisa, and Jasmine were content to lay under the shade of a tree. Craig was holding another Doctor Strange comic book.

"Your dad really worries about you, doesn't he?" Lisa pointed out.

Jasmine looked at Lisa confused. Sure Craig's dad sent him comic books, but she didn't notice anything to make Lisa say that.

Craig shrugged, "I don't see why he shouldn't. I take after my mom, after all."

Lisa frowned, "What do you mean by 'you take after your mum?'"

Craig shrugged, "My mom has depression, which I got from her. My dad worries, especially after what my mom try to do to herself, my sister, and I. He almost didn't let me come to Hogwarts because of what happened. So, Professor McGonagall reassured him that Madam Pomfrey will help me with my depression. For the past year, Snape and Madam Pomfrey have been giving some Euphoria Elixir every four days for it. I have to get up at five in the morning. Sometimes it makes it hard to sleep because I've been feeling so inhumanely happy. It starts to wear off in a few days. I have been going to the infirmary."

"Snape's been helping you?" Lisa asked.

Craig replied, "Snape had found a way to length the elixir but I don't think he really wanted to do it."

"And you've been taking it for nearly a year?" Jasmine asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Craig said, and shrugged again. "They said that I'm lucky that I take it every few days. They agreed to let me to go back to pills over the summer and winter holiday, so I don't have to become dependent on the elixir. At least they can relax over the summer instead of worrying about me."

Lisa was confused, "Pills?" She frowned, "Those white, hard things that people have to drink water with? How does that help people?"

"Wait, what did your mum do?" Jasmine asked, confused. Craig went back to reading the comic book. "I'm sorry. That was a personal question."

"Hey, what are you two doing over the summer holidays?" Lisa asked.

"Probably stay at home with my dad, whenever he's off work," Craig stated.

Jasmine shrugged. She wasn't sure what the Dursleys had in store for her and Harry. "I'm not sure. I'll probably be stuck in the same room with Harry all summer."

"I was thinking that you two can stay over at my house for a bit," Lisa stated.

"My dad prefers meeting people first, before that happens," Craig said.

Lisa looked at the comic, Craig was holding. "Do you read those because you have the same last name?"

"Yes, my dad read them too. He considered naming me Stephen after I was born, but my mom said no to that," Craig explained. "However, my dad's first name is Matthew, so…" He shrugged.

Jasmine looked over to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron running towards them. She frowned, "What's—?"

Harry grabbed Jasmine's arms, "We have to see Hagrid!" He pulled Jasmine up, "Now!"

Lisa and Craig were confused. Craig started to ask, "What the—?"

But Jasmine was pulled after Harry before Craig can even finish his sentence. She was confused, "Where we going?"

They ran up the grassy slope. Jasmine was saying, "What's going on?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd, that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it kind of is strange," Jasmine stated. "I never thought about it, either. And I consider myself a Ravenclaw."

A strange sight greeted them. Hagrid's sleeves and trousers were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. He smiled, "Hullo. Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

Jasmine blinked at the question. Ron stated, "Yes, please."

"No, we're in a hurry," Harry responded. "Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno, he wouldn' take his cloak off," explained Hagrid.

Jasmine was stunned. She looked at the others, who also seemed shocked. Hagrid continued, "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head—" at the look of confusion, he added, "—that's one o' the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn't he? I never saw his face, kept his hood up."

Jasmine wondered why that didn't seem unusual. Harry sat down in a chair by the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," replied Hagrid. He may have been frowning. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks."

Jasmine looked at Harry, wincing, and thinking, _that can't be good._

"Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn't want ter go ter any old home. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…" Hagrid continued.

Jasmine looked at Ron and Hermione, wondering what they were thinking. She looked at Harry.

"And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked. He sounded like he was trying to keep calm. He had that voice that he usually uses whenever Dudley sometimes pinched her.

"Well—yeah—how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

 _Only one, apparently,_ Jasmine thought.

"So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep—" Hagrid looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it!" Harry suddenly took off running, with the others following him. "Hey—where're yeh goin'?"

They didn't speak until came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very dreary after the grounds. It seemed oddly cold, too.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry stated. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak—it must've been easy once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

The three Gryffindors started looking around and Jasmine tried to remember where she saw it. "It's in the Headmaster's Tower. The entrance is in the Gargoyle Corridor."

"Where's that?" Harry asked.

Before Jasmine can say anything a voice rang out:

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall asked. She was carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione stated, rather bravely.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as if that was a rather suspicious thing to do. "Why?"

Harry gulped and Jasmine grabbed onto Harry's arm. "It's sort of a secret."

Jasmine backed up a little when Professor McGonagall's nostrils flare. That was rather unexpected. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." She had a cold sort of voice.

Jasmine couldn't help but wonder why she was acting like that. She needed a reminder to never tell Professor McGonagall that she needed to see Professor Dumbledore if she got that reaction. Maybe it was because Harry said that it was a secret.

"He's _gone_? _Now_?" Harry asked frantically.

Professor McGonagall responded, "Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Mr Potter, he has many demands on his time—"

"But this is important," Harry interrupted.

Professor McGonagall sounded irritated. "Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Mr Potter?"

Jasmine looked at Hermione and Ron, wondering why they weren't saying anything. Granted, she wasn't saying anything either, but Professor McGonagall was acting slightly rude.

Harry started, "Look, Professor it's about the Philosopher's Stone—"

The books that Professor McGonagall was holding tumbled out of her arms and onto the floor. Jasmine looked at the books, wondering if she should pick them up since Professor McGonagall wasn't doing that.

"How do you know—?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think—I know—that Sn—" Harry glanced at Jasmine, "—that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"You can't because he left ten minutes ago," Jasmine whispered to Harry.

Professor McGonagall eyed them with a mixture of shock and suspicion. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it. It's too well protected."

Jasmine wasn't assured in the slightest, but she went to pick up the books, not liking the idea that she was getting talked down at.

Harry started, "But Professor—"

"Mr Potter, I know what I'm talking about," Professor McGonagall said shortly. She bent down to pick up the books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the summer."

Jasmine handed the books she gathered to Professor McGonagall, "Here you go."

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod in thanks, so the four first years trudged away. Once they were out of earshot, Harry started talking. "It's tonight. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note; I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

Jasmine was more worried about Dumbledore embarrassing himself when he shows up at the Ministry when they didn't need him.

"But what can we—" Hermione gasped and the other three turned around to see that Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," Snape said, smoothly.

"Good afternoon," Jasmine greeted out of habit. Ron elbowed her in the ribs and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." Snape said with an odd, twisted smile, that Jasmine found rather creepy.

Harry started, "We were—"

"Going to—" Jasmine continued, trying to come up with something, but trailed off, not sure what to say.

"You want to be more careful," Snape interrupted. "Hanging out like this, people will think you're up to something. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry's face turned red and they turned to go outside.

"Be warned, Mr Potter—any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you," Snape said.

Jasmine looked back at Snape and gave him the stink eye. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and they headed outside.

Out on the steps, Jasmine sat down and looked at them. "So, what are we going to do?"

Harry looked at them, "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape—wait outside the staff-room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione or Jasmine, you'd better do that."

"Wait, what?" Jasmine asked.

"Why should one of us do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious," Ron replied. "Hermione can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know," He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, you know, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen _b_ wrong.'" In a regular voice, he said, "Jasmine can ask if he wants an origami eagle or something."

Jasmine and Hermione looked at each other. Jasmine looked at Harry and shook her head. She stated, "I'd rather not follow Snape. I think he's already suspicious of me."

"Why would he be suspicious of you? He likes you," Ron said.

"Ron…" Harry warned.

Jasmine stood up, "It's fine, Harry. I need to do this." She looked at Ron in the eye, since she was eye-to-eye with Ron, because she was standing on the step. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "He doesn't like me," Jasmine snapped out. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" She said, slowly, "He. Does. Not. Like. Me. Get that through your head." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll go follow Snape," Hermione stated.

"We better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry said.

"I'll stay out here," Jasmine said. "You can tell me what happened afterwards."

"Right," Harry said. With that, the three Gryffindors went inside the castle.

Jasmine stood there on the step, waiting for the three Gryffindors to return. She wasn't sure how long she waited, but they returned. She looked at them, "Let me guess, nothing?"

"Yes," they said.

Jasmine noticed how Harry was looking pale. "Are you okay?" She frowned, "What are you planning?"

"I'm going to try and get to the Stone first," Harry said.

Jasmine knew that what she would say won't change Harry's mind once he made it up. "I'll go with you."

"You're both mad!" Ron exclaimed.

"You both can't! After what McGonagall and Snape said? You two will be expelled!" Hermione stated.

Harry looked irritated, "So what?" He looked at Ron and Hermione. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets a hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup? If Jasmine and I get caught before we can get to the Stone, well, we'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find us there. It's only dying a bit later than we would have, because I'm not going over to the Dark Side!"

"I won't either," Jasmine said solemnly. "I don't have a single bone in me to go evil."

"Jasmine and I are going through that trapdoor tonight, and nothing you two will say will stop us!" Harry continued, "Voldemore killed our parents, remember?"

"He tried to kill Harry, too," Jasmine said. "Once he killed Harry, he would've killed me. He killed a lot of people, too. How many more people will he kill once he's back?"

"You two are right," Hermione said in a small voice.

Harry turned to Jasmine, "We'll use the Invisibility Cloak. It's just lucky that I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron asked.

Harry looked confused, "All—all four of us?"

"Oh come off it, you don't think we'd let you two have the fun?" Ron asked.

"Of course not," Hermione stated briskly. "I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful."

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too," Harry pointed out.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione replied, grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam."

* * *

Some time after dinner, Jasmine was looking through some books, looking for any spell that might help and writing down what might work in her journal.

"What did the Gryffindors want?" Lisa asked, curious.

Jasmine shrugged, "Something about the Philosopher's Stone."

Lisa arched an eyebrow. "Oh, right, the Cerberus. I forgot that thing was still around."

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah."

Lisa sighed, "I'll just wait here in the common room for you to return then. If you don't, can I have your guinea pig?"

Jasmine shrugged, "I haven't thought about it, but I think Michael wants her." Lisa frowned. "It's a consolation present because I haven't been studying with him lately."

"Wait, what are you doing again?" Lisa asked and Jasmine told her the plan. After Jasmine finished, Lisa nodded. "I'll stay here and wait for you to return."

Jasmine nodded, "Where's Craig?"

"I think he's asleep," Lisa said. "I think the exams wore him out." Jasmine looked around the common room. It was slowly trickling out. "Good luck with the Philosopher's Stone. It sounds like you need it."

"Thanks," Jasmine said.

* * *

The four first-years made their way down the corridors, trying hard not to run to avoid making to much sound and trying not to walk loudly, just in case the Philosopher's Stone was stolen.

As they made their way to the staircase to the third floor; Peeves was there.

"Who's there?" Peeves asked as they climbed towards him. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

Jasmine didn't appreciate being called a 'wee student beastie'. Peeves rose in the air and floated there, squinting at them. Peeves continued, "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Jasmine had an idea. "Peeves," she said in a deep, horse whisper. "Peeves, you will listen to me when I speak!" She tried to speak louder.

"So sorry, you bloodiness, Mr Baron, sir," Peeves said. "My mistake, my mistake—forgive old Peevsie for his little joke, sir!"

Jasmine almost rolled her eyes. "I have business here. Stay away from this place, tonight!" She paused and added, "I don't want you to interfere with my business!" She paused to add, " _Again_!"

"I will, sir, I most certainly will." Peeves said, grabbing his bottom. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you, again." He floated away and they froze, waiting to make sure he doesn't come back.

" _Brilliant_ , Jasmine," Ron stated.

Jasmine felt proud for a few seconds, before they hurried upstairs to the room. The door was already ajar.

"Snape's already got past Fluffy," Harry whispered. He turned to them, "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione said.

Harry turned to Jasmine, "Jazz?"

Jasmine considered leaving. She wasn't brave like Harry, that's why she ended up in Ravenclaw, but Harry needed her. The wizarding world _needed_ her to stop You-Know-Who from returning. She remembered the past birthdays where she wished for an adventure. On her eleventh birthday, she wished for an adventure. She was getting one. "I'm going, too."

Harry grinned and they made their way inside. There was rumbling growls and Jasmine noticed that all three of Fluffy's noses sniffed madly in their direction, despite having its eyes closed.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like a harp," Ron said. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment…" Harry started and the harp stopped playing. "—you stop playing."

Harry pulled out a hand-carved, wooden flute and started to play it. Jasmine wondered where Harry got that thing and noticed that Fluffy's eyes began to droop. The dog's growls began to cease and it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, already fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry.

"That's a great idea, Ron," Jasmine couldn't help say. "Why didn't Harry think of that?"

Ron glared at her as they removed the cloak, and crept toward the trapdoor.

Jasmine was disgusted to feel Fluffy's hot, smelly breath as they walked past the giant heads. Ron peered over Fluffy's back, "The trapdoor is open."

"What can you see?" Hermione asked, sounding anxious.

"Nothing—just darkness—there's no way of climbing down, we'll have to drop," Ron said.

Jasmine peered over the edge and noticed Harry waving at them. "What is it Harry?"

Harry pointed at himself.

Ron noticed, "You want to go first? Are you sure?" Ron asked, "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Well, give the flute to Hermione so she can keep the dog asleep."

Harry did as he was told and Hermione began to play. Harry made his way over and looked down at it.

"It seems deep," Jasmine said. "I hope we don't break any bones down there."

"I know. Well, here goes…everything," Harry said. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," Ron replied.

"See you, in a minute, I hope." With that, Harry let go.

Jasmine's heart started pounding and she looked over the edge. "Harry! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay!" He called up and Jasmine felt herself relax a little. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!" Ron followed straight away and Jasmine looked at Hermione.

"Go," Jasmine ordered and Hermione jumped in the trapdoor. Fluffy's growls started to pick up and Jasmine nearly froze. She turned to run away, but somehow she slipped on a puddle of drool that was there and fell through the trap door.

She screamed all the way down and landed on her back on something with a weird ' _flump_ ' sound. Something slithered down her side and grabbed onto her ankle.

She tugged on her foot, but the thing made its way up her calf.

"Don't panic!" Hermione stated, "It's the Devil's Snare."

"Oh, we know its name, that's a great help," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Don't panic, relax, or it'll kill us faster," Hermione coaxed.

Ron groaned, "Kill us faster? Oh, great, now I can relax."

Jasmine nodded and tried to relax, since the Devil's Snare vines was already up to her thighs. There was a rustling sound and Harry shouted, "Hermione!"

Jasmine tried not to panic and closed her eyes. She focused on breathing in and out, as she felt herself her beginning lowered, and lowered.

Suddenly she was free-falling and she hit the sandstone floor. She grunted and groaned. Hermione was helping her up.

"Jasmine!" Harry shouted sounding terrified.

"I'm okay!" Jasmine shouted back. "Relax!" That didn't sound reassuring, judging from the boys' whimpering. "Quick! What do we do?"

"I don't—" Hermione started.

"Think!" Jasmine told herself, worrying about her brother's well being. "Think! What was it that Professor Sprout said about Devil's Snare? Something, something about damp and cold—"

"So light a fire!" Hermione recalled. "But there's no wood!" She wrung her hands together.

"Use your wand!" Jasmine snarled out. "My brother could be suffocating!"

"That's right," Hermione said and pulled out her wand. She whispered something and bright blue jets of fire came out of her wand onto the plant.

Harry and Ron both fell to the ground. Jasmine ran over and hugged Harry. "At least you're okay."

Harry patted her back, awkwardly before pushing her away. "Let's hurry. Snape couldn't have gotten far."

"Right," Jasmine said.

They hurried down the corridor.

"Do you hear that?" Ron asked.

"Are you talking about talking and breathing?" Jasmine said, "Cause that's what I hear."

Ron gave her a dirty look, "Not that."

"It sounds like wings," Harry said, trying to avoid an argument.

The entered some sort of brightly chamber with a door opposite of them. There was some sort of bright birds flying around.

Jasmine groaned, "Birds?"

"Do you think they'll attack if you tried to cross the room?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Harry said. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there's no other choice. I'll run." Harry took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room.

In a way, Jasmine thought that Harry looked kind of goofy, but when he pulled on the door, it didn't budge. Hermione ran over and tried the Alohomora Charm, it didn't work. Jasmine followed after Ron.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"These birds can't be here just for decoration." Hermione stated.

Jasmine looked at the birds and noticed that they were…glittering? "What type of birds glitter like that?"

"They're not birds!" Harry shouted. "They're keys! Winged keys—look carefully. So that must mean…" Jasmine watched the keys flutter and tumble all around the room. "Yes, look, a broomstick. I've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them," Hermione said.

Jasmine looked at the broomstick and at the keys.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one. Probably silver, like the handle," Ron said.

Harry grabbed the broomstick and kicked off into the air into the cloud of keys.

They keys darted and dived so quickly, that it was probably impossible to catch up, but Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century, so it wasn't for nothing.

In a way, Jasmine was glad that she didn't have to end up in that position. She still remembered her tumble off the broomstick. She wasn't sure how, but Harry pinned the key against the wall and he landed on the ground. The key was struggling against Harry's hold, so he rammed it into the lock and turned. It worked and when the door opened, the key took off, looking very battered.

Harry opened the door and the next hall was so dark, that Jasmine used the _Lumos_ spell to head down the corridor. When they stepped into the next chamber, light flooded the room to reveal that they were standing on the edge of a giant chessboard, behind the black chessmen. The chessmen were taller than they were and facing them, were the white pieces, which had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"We've got to play our way across the room," Ron stated.

Now that Jasmine could see it, there was a door behind the white chessmen.

"How?" Hermione asked, looking at the chess pieces.

"We're going to have to be chessmen," Ron explained.

Jasmine looked at her hand and started ticking each off. "First, Fluffy, that was Hagrid's enchantment. The second was Devil's Snare, which is obviously Professor Sprout, and the keys, which is Professor Flitwick. This is obviously Professor McGonagall's. The next is either Snape or Quirrell's."

"The next is probably Snape's," Harry whispered to her. "Why else would Snape be antsy about Quirrell's Anti-Dark Spell."

"Now, don't be offended or anything," Ron said, and they looked at him. "Neither of you two are good at chess."

"We're not offended," Harry said quickly. "What about you Jasmine? Are you good at chess?"

"Oh, I stink at chess," Jasmine stated.

"Well, Harry you take that bishop's place over there and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle. Jasmine and I will be knights," Ron said.

"My dream is to participate in a life-size game of chess and take the place of a knight," Jasmine muttered sarcastically.

Harry helped Jasmine onto the horse's back and they took their places.

The white chessmen moved first and soon there was a game of chess playing. She kind of tuned the game of chess out, but only tuned back in time to see the white queen turn to Ron.

"Yes," Ron said. "It's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"No!" they shouted together, sounding horrified.

"There has to be another way to win!" Jasmine shouted, worried about Ron's well-being, despite him acting a bit of a jerk to her. He was a good friend to Harry, either way and Harry needed friends.

"That's chess!" Ron snapped out, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me—that leaves Harry free to checkmate the king!"

"But—" Harry started.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron demanded.

Hermione started, "Ron—"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" Ron pointed out. "Ready?" He was looking pale, but determined. "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won."

Jasmine held her face behind the horse and closed her eyes. There was a shattering sound and she knew that the white queen hit the horse. There was a thump and Jasmine kept her eyes closed, until someone touched her leg. She screamed.

"Jasmine!" Harry shouted. "We've won." He helped her down and Jasmine ran over to check on Ron. He looked unconscious, but she couldn't be sure.

"This is why we need Craig around. He'll know what happened to Ron," Jasmine griped.

"Craig?" Hermione asked, confused.

"His dad is a doctor," Jasmine stated, pointedly.

"A doctor named Doctor Strange?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yes, and that's why Craig reads Doctor Strange comics," Jasmine said.

"We can't stand here, Ron told us not to hang around," Harry stated.

Jasmine nodded and looked at Ron. "Look, his chest is rising and falling. So, he must be okay. Let's go, Harry. Hermione can stay and make sure he's okay."

"I'm going with you," Hermione said.

Jasmine started, "But—"

"Let's go!" Harry shouted and they made their way to the door. They pushed it open and a disgusting smell filled their nostrils. Jasmine covered her nose with her shirt, because she didn't think of bringing her robes with her. The troll was lying flat on the floor in front of them, was out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

Harry pulled open the next door, but there was a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"This must be Snape's," Harry muttered.

They three of them stepped over the threshold and immediately a purple fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. In front of them, black flames shot up in the doorway, leading onward. They were trapped by fire and Jasmine looked at the potion bottles. Hermione grabbed a roll of paper lying next to the bottles and unfolded it to read out loud:

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
_ _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
_ _One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
_ _Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
_ _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
_ _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
_ _Choose, unless you wish to stay her forevermore,  
_ _To help you in your in your choice, we give these clues four:  
_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
_ _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
_ _Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
_ _But if you would move onward, neither is you friend;  
_ _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
_ _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
_ _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
_ _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first size._ "

Jasmine looked at the bottles and the paper. "It says that nettle wine is the left side of the poison. The last two lines says that the second left and second on the right are twins once tasted," Jasmine said. "So, that's nettle wine, because the only twins are nettle wine. The first is poison and second is wine. The fifth bottle is wine and sixth bottle is poison. The seventh one has to be the potion to go back."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, sounding almost suspicious.

"The clue says that if we want to move forward, it's not our friend," Jasmine said.

"So, the first is poison, the second is nettle wine, the fifth is wine, the sixth is poison, and the seventh is the potion to go back," Hermione said. "That leaves the third and fourth one. The clue says that neither dwarf nor giant holds poison. So that must mean that the tiny one must be potion.

"Yeah, the tiny one must hold the potion to go forward and the last one is to go back," Jasmine said. "So, the potion must be number three."

"Wait, what if we have to stand on the other side?" Harry asked.

"Well, the clue says neither dwarf nor giant holds poison, so I assume that's the answer," Hermione said.

"I have to go back," Hermione said, taking the round bottle of potion. She looked in it and looked at the Potters, "I think there's enough for two."

"I would drink the whole thing, just in case," Jasmine said.

Harry nodded, "Listen, go get Ron, and take the broom through the trapdoor. It will get you past Fluffy and send an owl to Dumbledore."

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah."

"What about you?" Hermione asked Jasmine.

Jasmine thought about it. "I have to stay. Harry has to go forward. He's the Boy-Who-Lived, so it has to be him."

Hermione nodded, drank from the round bottle potion and shuddered. Jasmine took the bottle, just in case Hermione dropped it.

"It's not poison, is it?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, it's like ice." Hermione said, before walking through the purple fire.

Jasmine looked at Harry, "Be careful."

Harry nodded and drank from the tiny potion. He handed Jasmine the bottle and walked through the black fire.

Jasmine stood there. "Oh, don't worry about me. It's not like I'm going anywhere." She noticed that both bottles felt oddly heavy. She looked at the tiny bottle and noticed that it was filled with liquid. She looked at the round bottle and noticed that it was filled with liquid too. She frowned and looked at the black fire. She hesitated and drank from the tiny bottle. It felt like ice flooded her body and she walked forward. There was nothing but black fire touching her, but not hurting her.

She entered the last chamber to see Quirrell standing there, not even seeming remotely surprised to see her standing beside Harry.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to mstraceythan for the idea of the potions refilling itself and having Hermione help Jasmine through the logic fire puzzle. Two more chapters until the first year is over.


	16. Confrontations, Questions, & Answers

A/N: First, I wrote a different version of this chapter, but then I thought about it, and wrote a response to TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies's review and had a different idea to where this chapter should go. So, I decided that I actually preferred this version better. So, TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies, thank you for inspiring this idea.

Well, here I go with an attempt at doing fighting and dramatic scenes.

* * *

Jasmine asked, "It's you that's trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone?"

Quirrell wasn't twitching. In fact, in Jasmine's opinion, he looked a little sinister. Quirrell seemed calm, "It was me. I wondered whether I'd be meeting you two here, Potters."

Harry spluttered, "But I thought—Snape—"

Quirrell gave a cold and sharp laugh that sent a shiver down Jasmine's back. "Severus? Yes, Severus does seem like the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell."

"But Snape tried to kill me," Harry countered.

Jasmine looked at Harry and Quirrell.

"No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed up to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you," Quirrell explained. "And what a waste I'm going to kill you both tonight." He snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around the both of them.

"Then you let the troll in," Harry pointed out. Jasmine looked at the mirror behind Quirrell. It seemed familiar and she realized it was the Mirror of Erised.

Quirrell explained, "Very good, Potter, yes. You're to nosy to live, Potters. Scurrying around like that on Halloween." He looked at Jasmine, "And you, Potter, figuring out that the troll was loose on the wrong floor and being suspicious like that. Snape, unfortunately, _wasn't_ fooled, either. While everyone else was running about the dungeons, he went to the third floor to head me off. Not only did my troll fail to beat you both to death, that bloody three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. He, of course, never trusted me again. He barely left me alone. But he doesn't understand—I'm _never_ alone. Never. Now wait quietly while I investigate this interesting mirror."

Jasmine had an idea and tried to inch her way to the mirror, because with Harry distracting Quirrell, she might be able to find the Stone, without making it obvious. She nearly fell to the ground at the attempt, because of the bindings.

Quirrell didn't hear them as he murmured, while tapping the mirror. "Now, what does this mirror do? Yes, I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

Harry blurted out, "I saw you and Snape in the forest—"

"Yes," Quirrell replied, idly. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me—as though he could, when I have Lord Voldemort on my side—"

Jasmine shivered at the mention of the name of her parents' killer.

Quirrell looked in the mirror. "I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but what is it?"

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much," Harry said.

"Oh, he does," Quirrell replied casually. "Heaven, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your parents, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead_."

"Our mum hated him?" Jasmine asked.

"No, he was friends with your mum." Quirrell stated with a sneer, "Had a soft spot for her, even."

Jasmine blinked, frowning. Apparently she looked like her mother, maybe that's he seems to not hate her as much as he does Harry? That probably explains why Snape hated Harry.

Harry stated, "But I heard you a few days, sobbing—I thought Snape was threatening you…"

Jasmine noticed what looked like a sliver of fear on Quirrell's face before it back to looking emotionless again.

"Sometimes I find it hard to follow my master's instructions—he is a great wizard and I am weak—" Quirrell explained.

Jasmine was confused. This guy was in Hogwarts? Harry gasped, "You mean he was there in the classroom with you?"

"It appears so," Jasmine muttered to him.

"He is with me wherever I go," Quirrell answered. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered, "He does not forgive mistake easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me. He decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me." Quirrell looked at the mirror and cursed. "I don't understand. Is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Jasmine and Harry looked at each other. Jasmine tried to inch to the left again, but fell over because of the bindings around her ankles.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Quirrell cried, ignoring Jasmine's fall.

"Use the boy!" A cold, high-pitched voice said and Jasmine wondered where the fourth voice came from.

"Come here, Potter!" Quirrell shouted. He snapped his fingers and Harry was at Jasmine's. He helped her to her feet, before walking over to stand in front of the mirror.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Quirrell demanded. Harry paused a little too long. "Well?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup." Harry said and Jasmine had a feeling that he was lying.

"He lies!" The fourth voice yelled. "He lies! Use the girl! Use the girl!"

Jasmine looked around wondering where that voice was coming from. Quirrell snapped and the bindings on Jasmine fell down.

"Come on, girl! Look in the mirror and tell me what you see!" Quirrell ordered.

Jasmine stood in front the mirror and looked at her reflection. She could see her dark red-haired mother and her father, with his messy black hair that stuck up in the back, like Harry's. They looked worried or even terrified. Jasmine noticed that a reflection of Harry was standing beside her on her right, holding up the Philosopher's Stone and putting it in his trouser's pocket. Harry's reflection winked at her.

"Tell the truth! What did you see?" Quirrell yelled.

"I see my parents," Jasmine said.

"She lies!" The high voice stated and Jasmine hurried over to stand next to Harry. "Let me speak to them… face-to-face."

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell cried.

"I have strength enough…for this…" The voice stated.

Jasmine watched as Quirrell began unwrapping his turban and turned slowly on his spot. She took a step back and grabbed Harry's arm in fear. On the back of Quirrell's head, there was a chalk-white face with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils.

"Harry and Jasmine Potter…we meet again," the face whispered.

Harry choked and whispered, "Voldemort?"

"Yes. You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere _parasite_. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there's something that can." The face whispered, "Now…why don't you give me that Stone that lies in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled back and sent nearly sent Jasmine crashing to the floor.

"Don't be a fool," the face snarled. "Better save your own life and join me. Or you'll meet the same end as your parents. They died begging for mercy…"

Jasmine shouted, "You're lying!"

"Liar!" Harry shouted at the same time as Jasmine.

"How touching. I always value bravery. Yes, Potters, your parents were brave. I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died. She was trying to protect you both. Now give me that Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"She didn't die in vain!" Jasmine shouted.

The face chuckled. "Don't you want to see your mother and father again, for real this time, Jasmine? Instead of a silly reflection in the mirror. Together we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return," the face said.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted.

"I'm not falling for that!" Jasmine shouted at the same time as Harry.

"Bring me the Stone or your sister dies!" the voice shouted at Harry.

The next thing Jasmine knew, she was on the ground with Quirrell's hands around her throat. Jasmine struggled, grabbing at Quirrell's wrists, as she kicked, trying to land a kick on him. She clawed at Quirrell's face. The lightning bolt scar on her right upper arm was starting to feel like it was on fire. Her vision was starting to fade.

"Let go of her!" Harry shouted and tackled Quirrell. The weight was lifted and Jasmine laid on her side, coughing and gasping for breath. She looked over to see Quirrell pinning Harry to the ground, but Quirrell was looking at his hands.

Jasmine got angry at the sight, stood up, stumbled, but ran over and grabbed at Quirrell's robes. "Leave him alone!" Quirrell elbowed her in the face, making her stumble backwards. Harry grabbed her arm and they ran for the exit.

"Seize them! Seize them!" the face shrieked, repeatedly. Quirrell grabbed at Jasmine's wrist, but he pulled back, to look at his hand. It looked like it was blistering.

"Master, I cannot hold them—my hands—my hands!" Quirrell screamed, and then Harry's grasp on Jasmine's arm was gone. She looked for him only to see that he was pinned to the ground with Quirrell on top, but Quirrell was staring at his palms. Somehow, they had gotten to the other side of the chamber.

"Then kill them, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

"No!" Jasmine shouted and ran over to stop Quirrell, who raised his wand. She tackled him to the ground and started to slap at Quirrell's face. "Leave him alone! Don't you kill him! If you do, I swear I'll kill you!"

Quirrell's face was blistering, but he managed to slap her, quite hard in the face. Jasmine fell to the side, cradling her face, and Quirrell stood up, pointing his wand at her.

"Don't you dare kill her!" Harry cried and grabbed Quirrell around the abdomen, making them stumble.

"The Stone, you fool!" Voldemort shouted and Jasmine looked over at the Stone which was laying the steps. She ran for it and the next thing she knew, she got hit in the back. She fell, ribs first, right onto the edge of the stair, the air getting knocked out her. Quirrell scrambled up and Jasmine grabbed at his ankles, making him stumble. He pointed his wand at her, "Av—"

Harry had his hands on Quirrell's face, which seemed to be burning him. Smoke was trailing in the air, from where Harry had his hands on Quirrell's face.

"Get the Stone," Harry ordered, "I've got Voldemort. Hurry!"

Jasmine stood up, shaking, and ran over to grab the Stone. She turned to see that Quirrell turning to ash. She was breathing heavily and started rubbing her ribs. She handed the Stone to Harry, who took it. "That was…" She noticed the ash started swirling in the air and it formed into the face of Voldemort. It rushed at Harry. "Harry! Watch out!" Harry turned to the ash, but it passed right through him.

He fell backwards right onto the steps, the Stone falling out his hand, and it clattered down the stairs, coming to a stop.

Jasmine ran over to Harry and cradled his head, but he wasn't waking up. "Harry! Wake up! I can't lose you!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks and her heart was beating rapidly. "Please wake up!" The fire barrier suddenly swooshed to the side and Jasmine turned, expecting it to be You-Know-Who or Quirrell coming back to finish the job. Instead it was Dumbledore! He was at Harry's side, peering down at him.

Jasmine felt relief flood her. "Professor!" She wiped at her face, "You got to help me! I'm not sure what happened to Harry! We need to get him to the Hospital Wing! He needs to be checked on!"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and the Potter boy was levitated into the air. "What happened? Tell me as we head to the Hospital Wing." Jasmine went to the get the Philosopher's Stone, and gave it to Dumbledore, who put the Stone in his cloak pocket. Jasmine tried to tell Professor Dumbledore what happened, as they exited the chamber together. She tried staying by Harry's side and grabbed Harry's motionless hand. It was still warm, which was even more relieving. "—Quirrell turned to ash because Harry grabbed him, but Quirrell's ashes started to swirl in the air and it turned into You-Know-Who's face. Ashy You-Know-Who—"

"Please say Voldemort's name, Jasmine," Dumbledore interrupted. "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

Jasmine nodded, "All right. You—I mean, the dust turned into Voldemort's face and rushed at Harry. It past through him and Harry fell down. We need to go after You-Know-Who! He needs to pay for hurting Harry!"

"I'm sure he does," Professor Dumbledore murmured, almost thoughtfully. "But not at this moment."

* * *

In the hospital wing, Jasmine noticed that Ron was in a bed, awake. Hermione was sitting in the chair next to Ron. Jasmine watched as Harry's body was laid on the bed and Madam Pomfrey hurried over to check on Harry.

Madam Pomfrey glanced at Jasmine. "Sit down, Miss Potter, so I can check on you after I finish with Mr Potter." With that, the curtain was pulled, leaving them in private.

Jasmine sat down on a bed, and looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron was sitting up to look at Jasmine, from across the room. Ron asked, "Blimey! What happened to you two?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and wrung her hands together. She looked at the curtain, "Is Harry going to be okay?"

Jasmine wasn't sure that she wanted to explain again, yet. "He will." She looked at Hermione and Ron. "Wait, what happened after the logic fire puzzle?"

Hermione started explaining. "I brought Ron round, so we were going to dash up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore, but we ran into him in the entrance hall. He knew that you two went after—"

"Quirrell," Jasmine interrupted. "He had You-Know-Who's face on the back of his head. That's why he was wearing the turban. Quirrell was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone to make a new body for You-Know-Who."

Hermione gasped at that, and asked, "Is Harry going to be okay?" She looked at the curtain.

"He will," Jasmine stated, firmly.

"So, You-Know-Who was hiding on Quirrell's head for the entire year?" Ron asked. "It must have been a head-ache."

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, he was the creature that Harry and I saw drinking the unicorn blood." She looked at the curtain and then at the other two. "What happened afterwards?"

"Dumbledore told me to go to the hospital wing, because I got knocked round the head, and then he ran to the trapdoor," Ron stated. "We were here the whole time so Pomfrey was making sure I was okay. What really happened in the chamber?"

Jasmine took a shaky breath and started explaining, again, what happened in the chamber. She glanced at the door, to make sure Ashy You-Know-Who wasn't going to come barging in, to finish what he started.

After she finished, Madam Pomfrey went over to Ron, looked over him. "You're free to go." She looked at Hermione and nodded. "Visitation hours are over. You may leave now."

After a quick goodbye, the two Gryffindors left the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey started examining Jasmine and Dumbledore made to leave. "Wait, Professor! Sir! I have a few questions to ask you!"

Dumbledore seem amused by that, "I suspect you do."

After Madam Pomfrey deemed Jasmine all right, except for some bruised ribs, some bed rest will be all right, she left to go check on Harry again. Jasmine glanced over to see Harry in the bed, his glasses were on the bedside table.

She looked over at Dumbledore, who took a seat in the chair next to her bed. "Is Harry going to be okay?"

"He will," Dumbledore stated.

Jasmine nodded and fiddled with her hands. "Do you plan on giving the Philosopher's Stone back to Nicolas Flamel and Perenell? Is it theirs after all."

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there. Nicolas, Perenell, and I need to discuss what will happen to it," Dumbledore said.

Jasmine fiddled with her charm bracelet, looking at the charms that were moving. She touched the silver and blue bead on it. "What about You—I mean, Voldemort? I…I have a feeling that he's going to find a way to come back." She couldn't get the face out of her head and she looked at Harry. A white bandage was currently wrapping itself around Harry's head. "Is he still out there?"

"He is. Perhaps he's looking for another body to share…not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Jasmine, you and Harry may have only delayed his return to power. It will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems like a losing battle next time—and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power," Dumbledore explained.

Jasmine nodded and looked at her hands. "Earlier, Professor Quirrell strangled, me, but then a few minutes later, he couldn't touch me. Do you know why?"

"Harry threw himself in harm's way to protect you. If there's one thing Voldemort cannot understand, is love. He didn't realize that love leaves its own mark. It is in your skin. Not a scar, no visible sign. I suspect what Harry did left a small shield to protect you, so when Voldemort grabbed you, it burnt him. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good," Dumbledore explained.

Jasmine frowned, "So, when I went to protect Harry, it may have left a protection on him too? That's considered love?"

"Yes. You two were willing to sacrifice your well-beings for each other," Dumbledore stated.

Jasmine tried to wrap her head around it. She couldn't quite believe it even though she saw how much it hurt Quirrell to touch them. "So, he couldn't harm us, because love is considered good?"

"Yes," Dumbledore stated, "Evil cannot comprehend love."

Jasmine grabbed at the bed-sheet and looked at her charm bracelet. "Do you know who sent me this charm bracelet on Christmas? The note said that it was my mother's."

"Ah—I found it the rubble of your house. She had charmed it so it didn't break or rust. I have a feeling she would've passed it on to you once you came to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"And you kept it all this time?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I figured you would want something of your mother's," Dumbledore said.

"What about the Invisibility Cloak?" Jasmine asked, "Harry told me that he received it anonymously."

"Your father left it in my possession," Dumbledore stated casually.

Jasmine nodded. "Professor Quirrell said that my father and Professor Snape hated each other. He also said that Professor Snape was friends with my mum and even had a soft-spot for her. Is that true?"

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses, "Ah, yes. Professor Snape wasn't your mother's friend, he was her best friend, and he did harbour a sort of crush her. However, your father and Professor Snape rather detested each other. However, James did something that Professor Snape could never forgive."

"What did my dad do?" Jasmine asked, curious.

"Your father saved Professor Snape's life," Dumbledore said.

"Really?" Jasmine asked, stunned.

"Yes. I do believe that is why Professor Snape worked so hard to protect you and Harry, because he felt that would make him and your father even," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Snape was trying to protect me?" Jasmine asked confused. She didn't know what Snape was trying to protect her from. She realized something, "He was protecting me from bullies?"

"I suspect he tries to stick up for you because of all the times your mother stuck up for him," Dumbledore said.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile at the thought of her mother sticking up for Snape, "That's nice of her."

"Any more questions?" Dumbledore asked.

Jasmine nodded, "Why did my scar start burning when Professor Quirrell strangled me?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore stated. "On Halloween, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the Dark Magic had seared itself on your arm. I suspect that when Professor Quirrell strangled you, it was reacting to the person that had created it being so near. Dark Magic leaves traces after all."

Jasmine nodded. "I guess, that makes some sort of sense."

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

Jasmine thought about it and shook her head. "No, I'm all out of questions."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore prompted.

Again, Jasmine shook her head, "No."

"All right, get some rest Jasmine. I suspect you have a long day ahead of you," Dumbledore said and left.

Jasmine laid back on the hospital bed, stared up at the ceiling, and loudly sighed. She was restless and then she sat up on the bed. She looked over at Harry and got up. She walked over and got in the bed next to his. She needed to make sure that he was all right. She looked at the entrance, waiting for Voldemort to show up again. She wouldn't be surprised if he somehow managed to get inside Hogwarts again, since he did it before, for an entire year. She was going to stay awake, so she can protect Harry.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but she feel asleep instead.

* * *

A/N: I decided that the idea of Harry protecting Jasmine would give her a small protective shield due to brotherly love, despite not dying, would've been more interesting. There's also the explanation for the scar on Jasmine's arm tingling.

I figure that Ron should at least get looked over, especially after getting knocked unconscious by a stone arm, and then getting up, and running around afterwards? He probably had a big lump on his head too.

One more chapter to go before Year 1 is finished.


	17. The End of the Term

A/N: I had to rewrite this entire chapter because I got confused over the timeline, since I was thinking that Harry woke up on Monday afternoon, slept until the End of Term feast which was a good night's sleep. So, I decided that Harry must have woken up on Sunday afternoon. I got inspired by a subplot for Year 2 by TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies so I had to add that in there.

Also, I apologize for any choppiness that will appear in this chapter.

* * *

Jasmine woke up, feeling disoriented in the hospital wing. She noticed Lisa, who was looking quite stoic, was putting a few packages of Chocolate Frogs and a box of Chocoballs on her beside table. She noticed that there was a card in front of the pile of sweets. She looked over to see a pile of sweets forming on Harry's bedside table, too.

She looked back at Lisa. She asked, "Lisa?"

Lisa looked startled, "Oh. You're awake." She seemed relieved, "I thought you were going to be out longer." She looked at Harry and sat down in the chair next to Jasmine's bed. "I was feeling terrible, lately."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"I would've gone with you, just in case, but I didn't want to risk it," Lisa explained. "I'm sure that the Invisibility Cloak wouldn't be able to hide five people, anyway. I would've slowed everything down."

Jasmine looked at her, "You wouldn't have slowed everything down."

Lisa shrugged, and grabbed a Chocolate Frog. She played with the packaging. "I'm glad that you're all right. I don't know what I would do if you died."

"Well, I'm not going to die," Jasmine said. "I won't allow it."

Lisa chuckled and picked up a card. "Roger Davis, Duncan Inglebee, and Jason Samuels made you a get-well soon card."

Jasmine took the card and looked at it. She opened the card and to see a Bludger circling the hoops. She looked at the card and put it to the side. "That's nice of them."

Lisa looked at her. "What happened in the chamber is all over the school."

Jasmine frowned, "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday evening," Lisa said.

"Oh," Jasmine replied.

Madam Pomfrey walked over. "All right, visiting hours are over, Miss Potter needs to rest, Miss Turpin."

Jasmine looked at Madam Pomfrey, "But…I am resting. See, I'm lying down."

Madam Pomfrey gave a small smile, "All right, fine. Five more minutes." She walked over to check on Harry.

Jasmine looked at Lisa. Lisa started, "Don't be surprised if you come in the common room and everyone starts asking questions. Word spread on what happened down in the chamber with You-Know-Who."

"Oh," Jasmine replied, glancing at the entrance to the hospital wing. She half-expected Ashy Voldemort to burst through the door at any moment. "What are they saying?"

"They're saying that the Potter twins had defeated You-Know-Who, _again_ ," Lisa stated.

Jasmine looked at Harry again. "Harry was the one who defeated Vo- I mean You-Know-Who. That's why I was barely in the history books."

"Well, either way, you defeated You-Know-Who," Lisa replied. Jasmine looked at Harry's bed and Lisa looked over her shoulder at him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He's going to wake up," Jasmine stated firmly.

Lisa nodded, "I think fighting You-Know-Who in the chamber is going to make you more popular. I can't wait to see Parkinson and Malfoy's face when you enter the Great Hall."

Jasmine smiled at the thought.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to them. "You had your five minutes; Miss Potter really needs her rest."

Lisa stood up, "See you tomorrow, then."

Jasmine nodded at her, "See you tomorrow." Lisa left and Jasmine lay back on the bed and glanced at the door.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine woke up in the infirmary again and looked at Harry's bed. She got up and walked over to sit in the chair next to his bed. He was still unconscious. If she was right, he was out for two days. She grabbed Harry's hand with her right hand. It was still warm and she sniffled.

"You got to wake up. You can't leave me," Jasmine told Harry's body. "You're my…my right-hand man." She held up her left hand. "Literally, I write with my left. You write with your right hand. Therefore you're my right-hand man." She grinned and then frowned again. "I'm sorry…for not being able to protect you better in the chamber. I'm sorry, for…"

She trailed off and thought about it. "Sorry for…not being protective enough. If Voldemort's still out there, I'm going to be ready for him. I'm going to be smarter, faster, and stronger than him. I'm going to make sure that Voldemort will regret the day he decided to mess with the Potter Twins."

* * *

Jasmine wasn't sure how much time had passed since she sat there, staring at the entrance, waiting for Voldemort. She had her feet on the chair, and gripping her wand with both hands, waiting. Dumbledore had been walking in regularly, he would smile at her, and then watch over Harry for a little bit, and then leave.

This, time instead of Dumbledore, it was Neville, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan walked in, with sweets.

"Hello, Jasmine," the three Gryffindors chorused together.

She nodded at them. "Neville…" She trailed off, looking at the other two boys. "—Dean and Seamus?"

"I told you that she will remember our names," Dean whispered to Seamus.

The three Gryffindors placed their sweets on the bedside.

"All three of us are very sorry about what happened to Harry," Seamus stated, looking at Jasmine and then at Harry.

"Thank you. He's going to be fine." Jasmine said, looking at Harry before looking at the three boys.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Neville asked.

"Madam Pomfrey told me sometime on Saturday morning that he will wake up in a few days," Jasmine explained, and looked at Harry again. She looked at the entrance to the hospital wing.

"That's good to know," Dean said, sounding ecstatic. "You must be happy at the thought."

Jasmine nodded, "Yes."

"Are you going to come to breakfast?" Seamus asked.

"Maybe later," Jasmine stated.

Neville frowned, "How about lunch?"

"Maybe," the Potter girl replied.

"We'll see you round then." Dean said sounding slightly confused.

Jasmine nodded, "See you round." The three Gryffindors left the hospital wing, slightly confused.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but Fred and George Weasley showed up. Fred was holding a pile of sweets that seemed like he robbed half of a sweets shoppe and George was holding a toilet seat. Jasmine couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Hey, Jazzy, we see that you're still sitting vigilant at Harry's bedside," Fred stated.

"Keeping a lookout for old You-Know-Who?" George asked.

"He's still out there." Jasmine stated and looked at the toilet seat. "What's with the toilet seat?"

George grinned, "Oh, we're sure Harry would find it amusing."

Jasmine wasn't sure, but maybe he would.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing carrying that toilet seat around? It's unhygienic," Madam Pomfrey demanded, walking over to the Weasley twins.

"Come on, it's a joke, Pomfrey," Fred said.

Jasmine had to watch Madam Pomfrey and George wrestle for the toilet seat. Jasmine couldn't help but find it slightly amusing.

"Any news on when Harry will wake up?" Fred asked, unloading the pile of sweets on the bedside table. Jasmine repeated what she told Neville, Dean, and Seamus. "We're very sorry about what to Harry."

Jasmine nodded, "Thanks." She watched as Madam Pomfrey managed to take the toilet seat from George and carried it off, looking slightly disgusted.

"Hey, George," Fred called over.

George walked over. "What is it, Fred?"

"Do you think Jazzy should abandon her post and come to lunch?" Fred asked.

George looked at Jasmine. "Well, yes, yes I do." He grabbed Jasmine's arm with his. "Come on, Jazzy. Let's get you fed so you can come back and sit vigilant by Harry's bedside as long as you please."

Fred took Jasmine's other arm. "Come on, Jazzy. George and I, being the dutiful older brothers you wish you had, will take you to get some food."

Jasmine stated, "But—"

"No buts," George said. "You're getting some food."

Together, they led her out of the hospital wing and to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall, the Weasley twins led her over to the Ravenclaw table where Lisa and Craig were sitting.

"We believe that this young Ravenclaw belongs to you two." Fred said, making Jasmine sit down in between Lisa and Craig.

"Yes, make sure she eats because I'm positive she hasn't had anything to eat besides sweets," George said. "She needs her strength to continue sitting vigilantly at Harry's bedside."

"We'll make sure," Lisa said.

With that, the Weasley twins marched away.

"Even the great Doctor Strange needs to eat to protect the world from the Fear Lords," Craig stated.

Jasmine figured that Craig had a point; even Doctor Strange needed to eat at some point so he would be able to defeat Nox and Nightmare. She gathered some food and started to eat.

After lunch, she went back to the hospital wing, to sit beside Harry.

When Madam Pomfrey tried to prompt her to go to bed, Jasmine declined, saying that Harry was her brother, she should be there, but it was a lost battle, so she had to go back up to the Ravenclaw common room to go to sleep.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Craig and Lisa dragged her down to eat breakfast with them. While they were seated at the table, Jasmine took some toast and bacon.

"Since I'm almost finished with Heaven's Demons, I was thinking that all three of us should write a graphic novel together," Craig said.

Lisa looked surprised, "What are you going to call it?"

Craig shrugged, "I don't have a name. I was thinking that you might have some input on it, if we're going to work on it together."

Jasmine thought that it sounded like fun. "I'm onboard with you."

Lisa nodded, "Me too."

"Great," Craig said, looking happy.

"Dark Days sounds like a good title," Lisa said.

"Darkest Days," Jasmine replied.

"I was thinking Days of Darkness," Craig said. He took out a piece of parchment and started to write the title suggestions.

"Bringing Darkness," Jasmine offered, feeling giddy at the thought.

"Bringing the Darkness," Lisa offered.

Jasmine nodded, "That sounds good."

"Yes, I think that works," Craig stated.

"To Bringing the Darkness," they chorused together and clanked their goblets of pumpkin juice together, causing some to dribble out.

Jasmine couldn't help but notice that Malfoy and Parkinson were looking over at them, probably wondering what they were celebrating, since Ravenclaw wasn't in first place for the House Cup.

Together, the three Ravenclaws planned out the story. It took place in a castle like Hogwarts during a stormy night. It had ghosts on it, and a group of villains was hiding out somewhere in the castle. Granted, they were putting the _rough_ in _rough draft_ , so it was still subject to change certain things.

It was then that Jasmine realized that she didn't visit Harry when she crawled into bed that night. She felt bad, but she was positive that Madam Pomfrey won't allow her to visit him.

* * *

On Monday morning, Jasmine ran into the hospital wing to see Harry, but was surprised to see that Hagrid was leaving, looking like he had been crying. She frowned and walked in the hospital wing to see Harry sitting up, looking slightly speechless.

She was relieved and she ran over to him. "Harry!" She hugged him tightly, causing him to groan. "I'm so glad that you're up." She sat down on the bed, to look at Harry.

Harry patted her back. "Hermione and Ron told me that you were busy with something called Bringing the Darkness and that's why you weren't there when I woke up."

"Oh, Craig, Lisa, and I are collaborating on a graphic novel. We were putting the _rough_ in _rough draft_." Jasmine explained and noticed that Harry had a book next to him. "What's that?"

"Hagrid gave me this photo album. It has pictures of our parents," Harry explained. He opened the photo album to show a picture of their parents, each holding a baby. It looked like their mother was holding Jasmine, judging from the red tint to her hair. Their mother was even wearing the charm bracelet that Jasmine currently wore. It looked like their dad was holding Harry, coming from the black hair.

There was another picture where their dad was holding Jasmine up. She was wearing a blue onesie, Jasmine can tell by the red tint and their dad was making her wave to the camera, as they were standing in front of some sort of fountain. There was a picture of their mother holding Harry too.

Seeing the pictures was heart-breaking and Jasmine longed to be with their parents. She tried to imagine their mother giving her the charm bracelet before boarding the Hogwarts Express. She sniffled and wiped at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Jazz," Harry said.

"We just never knew what they were like," Jasmine said. "I wonder what it would've been like if they were alive."

"I would've had my own room," Harry murmured, lost in thought. Jasmine was sure that he was thinking of what it would be like to have his own room.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I wonder what they would've been like. Would they be strict like the Dursleys or more laid-back?"

Harry looked at the photo album. "I think Dad would be more laid-back, because he used The Invisibility Cloak to sneak off to the kitchens. Mom seems like the type to be strict, but not _overly_ strict like Aunt Petunia."

Jasmine looked at the photos and nodded. "I think she would've been, but she seems like she has a sense of humour, so she would've let things go."

"I think she did," Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey walked over, "All right, Miss Potter. I allowed you to have five minutes with Mr Potter, but he really needs his rest."

Jasmine started, "But—"

"No buts," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Jasmine nearly groaned, but she left the room anyway.

* * *

Jasmine trudged downstairs to the Great Hall with Craig and Lisa. She really wasn't ready to see Slytherin gloat over their House Cup victory.

When they opened the Great Hall doors, the first thing they saw was the huge banner of the Slytherin serpent behind the High Table. There were green and silver silks lining the walls.

The three sat down in their usual spots. Strangely, it seemed kind of grim inside, despite it being the end of the term feast.

Jasmine looked around, but Professor Dumbledore hasn't appeared yet.

She got a strange knot in her stomach. She suddenly wished that she didn't have to go back to Number 4 Privet Drive. She looked at the empty plates.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked, sounding worried.

Jasmine nodded, not trusting herself to look up; afraid she might burst into tears.

The Great Hall doors opened and Jasmine didn't look up.

"I see Harry's up and well. Oh, he's waving," Lisa stated.

Jasmine forced herself together and she looked up. She waved at Harry who went to sit with Hermione and Ron. Jasmine said, "I think we should name a character, Roxanne."

She didn't want to think about leaving Hogwarts yet. She still had a few days after all and the exam results hadn't been released yet. From what she heard, they were being released on Wednesday; Friday was the train ride back; and she still had to pack up her belongings.

Dumbledore walked in and everything went silent. He went up to the High Table. He said, cheerfully, "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Slytherin table erupted into cheers and stomps.

"Yes, yes, will done, Slytherin." Dumbledore interrupted and everything went silent again. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

"Is it just me, or did everything just go silent?" Lisa whispered to Jasmine.

"It did," Jasmine whispered back.

"I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First to Mr Ronald Weasley…For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty-points," Dumbledore said.

Jasmine felt her face heat up at the thought of _that_ night. "Oh, it's for _that_ night." She clapped for Ron anyway.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic and intellect under pressure, I award Gryffindor House fifty points," Dumbledore stated.

It seemed like Gryffindor House was getting antsy. Jasmine didn't blame them, she was getting antsy as well.

"Third…to Mr Harry Potter," Dumbledore stated, and the room went deadly still. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

There was a commotion because Gryffindor and Slytherin were now tied with four hundred and seventy-two points.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the room went quiet. He continued, "Fourth…to Miss Jasmine Potter…for showing great determination and loyalty when everything turned against her. I award Ravenclaw House sixty points."

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and feet stomping. They outdid Slytherin by fourteen points.

Dumbledore raised his hand and everything went silent again. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award twenty points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

There was thunderous applause from Gryffindor table and for a second, Jasmine thought an explosion erupted over the table.

With that, the decorations turned scarlet and gold, for Gryffindor House.

Jasmine noticed that Malfoy and Parkinson both looked stunned. In a way, she felt bad for Slytherin for having their victory stolen away from them. She wasn't sure how to feel about her sixty points. She was trying to run away but slipped in a pile of drool. She didn't really show determination and loyalty in the chamber. She just wanted to protect Harry from getting killed by Voldemort. She surely didn't want Voldemort to come back to life and kill more people. Did that really warrant that many points?

"What are you thinking about?" Craig asked looking at Jasmine.

"I just…" Jasmine trailed off. She looked at the food and grabbed some. She might as well enjoy the food while it lasts, before heading back to Number 4.

Either way, she did have some fun with feast.

* * *

On Tuesday, Jasmine looked over the _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ to find any spells that might somewhat protect Harry from Voldemort.

In between readings, Jasmine was helping out Craig and Lisa plan for their graphic novel. The three of them agreed that the title can be changed, but to what, they weren't sure. It was a work in progress, after all.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, at breakfast, Professor Flitwick handed out the exam results. Jasmine took her piece of parchment, which had her full name on it: **Jasmine Lily Potter**.

She looked at Lisa's which had: **Lisa Valentina Turpin** _._

Craig's had: **Craig Kyle Strange**.

"On three, we open them up together," Jasmine said and took a deep breath, "Three."

The parchment was opened and Jasmine looked at her results and her rank.

 **Class Rank: 4th**

"I think I managed to pass all my classes," Jasmine said.

She looked at Lisa's rank which was five and she looked at Craig's rank which was two.

"I think I know who got number one." Craig said, glancing over at Hermione, who looked back at him.

She had a feeling that their little academic rivalry might start over in year two.

"Fourth isn't that bad," Lisa said.

"I wonder who came in third so I can crush them next term," Jasmine stated looking around.

* * *

When Friday morning came, it was hectic. It involved a lot of packing and goodbyes, because they were going to the Hogwarts Express to go back home.

Jasmine did pack her stuff up on Thursday. In the common room, Professor Flitwick passed out notes warning them not to use magic over the summer. Jasmine looked it over and thought that maybe the Dursleys didn't have to know about them not being allowed to use magic, which would make the summer holidays more bearable. Although, she had to consider that Aunt Petunia had a witch for a sister, so maybe Aunt Petunia knew that they couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts?

On the boat ride to the station, Jasmine got seasick, although Lisa and Craig tried to distract with plans for their upcoming graphic novel.

On the train ride to King's Cross station, the three Ravenclaws continued to plan. They agreed that it should take place in a castle like Hogwarts, the focus would be on the villains, and a few characters were called: Sandra, Roxanne, Eliza, Connor, Thomas, and Jeffery. Craig drew the characters out and they agreed to owl each other with more plans and updates on it.

After leaving the train, Jasmine and Harry meet up with trolleys.

"Do you think the Dursleys showed up?" Jasmine asked, unsure.

Harry shrugged, "Beats me."

They got to the gate and Jasmine looked at the barrier. She asked, "Together?"

"Always," Harry replied.

Together, they ran through the barrier into, what Jasmine figured, was going to be the worst summer ever.

* * *

A/N: I figure that since Harry's name is Harry James Potter, I decided that Jasmine's middle name would be Lily because James gave his name to his son, so why not have Lily give her name to her daughter, too? Well, that and Jasmine Lily seems to roll off the tongue better.

Also, the title of their graphic novel will be changed once I figure out something better.


End file.
